accel: the familiar of zero
by readerk10
Summary: I'm just an ordinary guy that wants to have some excitement in life and I think I got my wish. Join Peter Lionheart become Kamen Rider Accel and see him change Louise's life OCxharem on hold...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The familiar and the duel

I was just a regular guy walking down in the streets until unexpectedly I was sucked in a portal and entrapped me in an endless void for a moment until I woke up in a patch of grass with people wearing cloaks and were somehow surprised to see me in their sight, they were silent for a moment and then they burst into heavy laughter.

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA"

"What we expect from Louise the zero"

"Her familiar is nothing but a commoner I expected nothing less from Louise the zero."

I could hear them take pleasure in their insults. I looked at a surprisingly cute girl with long pink hair who is kind of small in appearance for someone in her day and age, I can already guess that she is Louise because her body shook uncontrollably with a deep red flush on her face that said completely embarrassed.

"Okay students, that's enough" an older voice called out making everyone go silent.

I saw a man that was adult in height, he wore blue robes and a pair of small glasses on his face and he had a staff in his hand, I figure he is the superior since he did make everyone quiet.

"Okay Louise it's time to finish the summoning ritual" the man said to the pink-haired girl, Louise was really mad when she heard that but since the summoning was done she had no choice but to finish the contract

"Yes Professor Colbert" the girl mumbled

The girl made her way towards me and she was still mad thanks to the insults earlier, she wanted to end this quickly and make the day end soon. Before I could get a word out she quickly pulled my face down and pressed her lips against mine.

I was surprised to get a kiss like this, it only lasted a moment before she backed away.

"Uh…?" I mumbled.

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" Louise declared "it's only for the ritual"

I felt something burn on my left hand. I held onto my wrist and looked at my hand seeing runes being written on my skin.

Professor Colbert looked at my hand with curiosity "hmmm, the runes that signify the familiar's mark but somehow these seem familiar"

"Really?" I asked while looking at the runes myself, Colbert nodded and turned to everyone. "That concludes for today's class, you can go back to your dorms"

Everyone then proceed to go back to what they usually do in a regular day, the boys walked up to their friendly group with the familiars beside them.

"My, what a _fabulous_ familiar you have their Louise" A soft voice spoke.

I turned to see a tall girl with flowing red hair, dark skin and busty chest which showed her cleavage under her blouse. Beside her was shorter girl with blue hair and red eyeglasses, she had a long staff on one hand while reading a book in the other.

"This doesn't concern you Kirche" Louise growled at the chesty girl named Kirche

"Oh I know it doesn't," she said before looking at me which made my spine tingle "not yet that is, come on Tabitha"

Tabitha walked with Kirche without even looking away from her book, if I had a feeling it would be flattered. And then I gaped seeing those two levitate off the ground and flew to wherever their going.

"Humph!" Louise huffed, "come familiar were going back too!"

"Umm…" I was still dumbstruck from the floating people I saw "where to?"

"To the academy of course!" and then Louise walked toward the castle which is too big for an academy if you ask me.

"Where am I?" I looked at the giant stone castle in front of me.

"You're in Tristain academy. Now follow me and don't get lost" Louise commanded

After a while of walking into the girl's dorm I looked around to see maids and artistic decorations around the halls while I continue to follow Louise into her room, needless to say the was still mad at what happened today as she continued to grumble.

"This is the worst day ever!" Louise grumbled, she then sat down on a chair next to a small round table "I'm supposed to summon a magnificent but instead I get a commoner!"

She acted as if I wasn't in the room, normally I would be angry to the girl but something inside me said that she was like this before I came to this place, as if she was insulted behind her back. I just let her continue to release her anger a bit.

"You familiar!" she snapped getting my attention "make yourself useful and make me some tea!"

I have no idea why but somehow she's trying to get rid of her fury on me, I thought her anger was gone by now but it seems she's been holding it for a long time.

"That's gonna be a problem," I sighed "I don't even know how to make tea"

Louise growled at that statement not only did she summon him but he was 'partly useful'

"Since you are tied as my familiar then wash my dirty clothes" she said while throwing her clothes at my face. Thankfully that I kept my eyes shut when her blouse was directly on me, after the change of clothing she was now in her pink frilly pajamas. "Now get to work and clean them!"

* * *

><p>I was now carrying a basketful of Louise's dirty laundry throughout the halls finding my way to the courtyard, but during my walk I saw a good looking boy with short blond hair charming a young girl with flowing brown hair in front of him.<p>

I was lucky that they didn't notice me, if they did the boy would start making fun of me and the girl would agree since Louise was named a zero. After I quietly left them be to find the exit of this place, as I continue to walk I saw Kirche with a man beside her.

When I tried to get away the girl spotted me, "Oh! Louise's familiar what are you doing here?"

I've been caught! Oh well I might as well tell her "I'm looking for the courtyard, can you tell me where it is?"

"Of course" she then told me the directions where to go.

"Thanks you have been helpful" I gave a bow and left her to woo the man who is starting to get impatient.

By following the directions from Kirche I was finally in the courtyard I reached the nearest fountain and immediately started to wash Louise's laundry, while was cleaning it gave me some time to think about Louise like why was she called Louise the zero?

"She really has a hard time and yet she remained strong until now," but sometime around she'll flip out and go out of control. I sighed "I wish there was some way I could help her so that everyone can stop insulting her"

"Your request has been granted" a voice spoke. I turned around to see if anyone was there I saw nothing but the dark.

I took the clean clothes and placed in the basket but before I could go back my foot it something, I looked down to see a package on the ground. I picked up the parcel and saw a card, it said; this item will help you. From here on out you will be someone that everyone will remember, use it well.

"Hmm…" I slowly opened the package and it shocked me when I saw the item, it was the acceldriver it even included two Gaia memories beside it one was the red accel memory and the second one was the grey engine memory.

'Now why would someone give me this?' feeling curious I took out the acceldriver and it felt slightly heavy than the toy version, I placed it on my waist and a strap wrapped around me locking the driver into place.

"Okay, time to see if it's real" I held the accel memory in my hand and pressed the button

**Accel**

I placed the memory in the slot of my acceldriver

**Accel**

It was a night that changed my life forever

* * *

><p>Morning arrived and was carrying the basket filled with washed clothes and heading my way back to Louise's room, I didn't have enough sleep not that I would care anyway. That night was too hard for me to get a nap, and I couldn't even stop thinking about last night, it got me too excited. Just then I hit myself against the wall and almost dropped the basket.<p>

I rubbed my sore face to remove the pain, "okay… next time, look before you get an accident"

"Um, excuse me…" a voice spoke. I turned to see a maid looking at me with concern, "are you alright?" she asked

"Oh I'm fine," I answered "just had a lot of thoughts in my head"

"That's good" the maid sighed "I would love to talk more but I have things to do" she then dashed away to continue whatever work she has to do. It was nice to see a friendly face around here, but suddenly remembering Louise getting angry again made me realize that she could be awake by now. I ran past the halls as quickly my feet carried me, when I got inside the room Louise was already wide awake looking mad with her foot tapping on the floor.

"Where have you been and where are my clothes!" Louise shouted

"I'm sorry, I was too busy cleaning your clothes that I forgot to put your clean ones on the table" I spoke

"Well thanks to you I'm practically late for my classes!" Louise was completely back into her angry attitude I have to think fast before I get into trouble. I quickly ran toward her and scooped Louise into my arms.

The girl gaped at the sudden action leaving her speechless in the moment before speaking again

"What do you think you are doing?" she snapped

"Well since you have a bad day, I decided to carry you" I smiled

"I-idiot" Louise looked away hiding her blush from me "d-don't think that you are getting away just because you're being nice to me"

"It seems that Ms. Louise needs to relax" I carried her to the bed and set her down gently making Louise feel comfortable.

"I think it would be better for you to skip today, it would be nice to see you relaxed" I smiled to her "I'll leave some clothes for you when you wake up okay?"

"Humph!" Louise pulled the sheets while turning away from me I'll take that action as a yes. I put some clothes on her desk and quietly left the room so Louise can have the peace and quiet she deserved.

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls and reached outside to students have sometime to bond with the familiars they summoned. I took the nearest table and sat down, taking a breather to think about who to talk to about Louise's mood lately.<p>

"Hello familiar of Louise" a certain voice hit my ears I looked up to see Kirche and Tabitha with their familiars behind them. One was red lizard with a small flame at the tail tip, while the other was a large blue dragon looking right at me.

"Wow" I said while looking at the reptiles behind the girls, Kirche looked at my surprised expression and smiled.

"I see that you're impressed by our familiars" She sat down right in front of me while Tabitha sat beside her, I shook off my amazement and looked at Kirche who still smiled at me.

"Okay impressions aside, I wanted to ask you something?" I said looking very serious

"What do you want to know?" Kirche asked while smiling

"Well I would like to know why Louise is called Louise the zero" I asked

"It's just her nickname that I made for her" she said while she leaned forward showing her cleavage to me.

"You see there are 5 elements of magic: water, earth, fire, wind and the lost element void. Every magician has been categorized into one of the four elements. I for one am a fire mage, but Louise has no aptitude on what element she is. Every spell she made always ends up in explosions.

"Interesting" I said to myself not noticing her assets in front of my face since I continue to worry about Louise's antics, if she isn't among the four known elements. Then could she be a void mage? It is probable but only time will ensure that thought.

DING! DONG!

"Oh darn! Classes again," Kirche sighed as she stood up from her chair "I'll be looking forward for another talk with you Louise's familiar" with a final wink she gestured her familiar "come flame"

"Come" Tabitha echoed on her own familiar as she and Kirche stood up and walked away, The reptile and dragon and quickly followed their masters and left me to what I will do next.

I decided to wander around still figuring out what to do… that is until I heard a noise

**GRUMBLE**

I knew I forgot something I haven't eaten for almost 2 days. I clutched my stomach to endure a bit longer until I can find the kitchen. As I walked again my stomach made another grumbling noise with every step.

"Excuse me?"

I remember that voice…I turned to see the maid from this morning looking at with concern again.

"Oh sorry" I chuckled "I was just hungry"

"Didn't Ms. Valliere feed you?" she asked looking more concerned than before "it's a master's job to feed their familiars."

"I don't think she has" I answered "I think this was a punishment from for not tending her needs" still clutching my stomach

"Oh no!" she gasped covering her mouth in shock, and then she clenched her hands together under her chin. "That's not right!" her face became resolute "don't worry, just follow mw and you'll get a nice healthy breakfast"

"Uh…" I blinked at her sudden change of emotion "okay" how could I even refuse that after almost starving to death.

The maid introduced herself as Siesta while she led me to the kitchen, there she managed to get a bowl of stew, a loaf of bread and a glass of juice for me. She had to admit though that this was the only food that the staff could eat. Not that I'm complaining food is food and that's enough for me.

Siesta was delighted to hear that. Eventually I started asking where I am and Siesta was glad to answer that. She said that I was summoned where magic was used as an everyday activity. I kind of got that with the runes on my hand and the creatures roaming around the castle.

What she told me next made me edgy. The people who had the ability to cast magic were considered nobility and royalty, everyone else was referred to commoner since they couldn't use magic at all. It is a known fact that the nobles take pleasure in showing off their magic to those _beneath_ them.

"Thanks for explaining that to me" I said after finishing my meal.

"You're welcome" Siesta smiled "now that you have finished breakfast, would you mind helping me deliver the cakes. It's for the nobles and they have such a sweet tooth after eating their lunch"

"Hmm" I thought for a moment while placing the dirty dishes in the sink, I did feel grateful for her since she did get me breakfast so what's a little chore gonna hurt "I'll be glad to help you out."

Siesta showed me a pair of trolleys filled with delicious looking cakes ready to be served. Siesta guided me to the dining hall where the students were, the place looked extravagant. There were long tables with chairs and a chandelier hooked onto the ceiling. Some students were still eating lunch while others were waiting for their sweets.

They ignored me while I delivered their snacks which is a relief for me, I don't want them to waste their mouths at me all the time for being Louise's familiar, after serving another cake I heard a commotion from another table. Feeling curious I looked at the location where the sound came and saw three people in a quarrel.

The first two was easy to remember since they were easy to remember, the third person was a girl with bright blonde hair done in large curls while the rest were tied onto a large ribbon and she did not look happy.

"Why didn't you tell me about Miss Montmorency?-!" The young girl demanded

"You were pulling moves on this first year!" The blonde girl named Montmorency snapped "fess up already!"

"You misunderstand!" The boy sighed quite dramatically. I can see a bouquet of beautiful flowers behind him. He must be using the decoration to get himself out of this mess without losing his image, "why must you speak of such things?"

His drama doesn't affect the girls, with Montmorency still in anger "you've been two-timing! Admit it!"

"I know you have!" The younger girl cried

"Now what make you say such things?" The boy sighed, he twirled his cloak around while he continued to be dramatic "what proof do you have?"

While he twirled I noticed a pile of letters fell from his cloak, he didn't even notice that. I wasn't going to let the guy get away with that, I snuck through the group of students without getting their attention. I took a handful of those letters, it looked like a love letter addressed to Guiche. The boy who hid them of course, but the strange thing is they were written from two different girls; one pile belonged to Montmorency while the other pile came from Katie.

He's definitely going to get it…hard!

"Excuse me" I said catching the attention of the boy and two girls, I showed a handful letters in their faces making the boy fidget in fright "you dropped some special letters that were addressed to you"

Guiche paled while the girls gathered steam, the boy quickly reacted using his dramatic moves on me "I do not know what you are talking about commoner. Obviously you are mistaken and someone else dropped those letters, you might as well dispose of them"

"But their written to a boy named Guiche which I believe is you" I talked back "and they're written by two different girls named Katie and Montmorency"

Guiche gulped before both girls were in a form of what I call female fury

"YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!"

And in one swoop they slapped him…hard!

Guiche was on the floor with a red face while both of the girls stomped off to do something about their anger.

'Hope that teaches you a lesson' I thought while placing the letters on a table, I looked around saw a ring of students watched what happened in shock. If it was what Guiche had done or my interference doesn't matter to me, I taught that guy a lesson and I don't regret it.

After that I was in thought for a while 'if I was able to finish serving the cakes then maybe I could get a cake for myself' I smiled thinking of myself eating that sweet delicious cake.

"You there…"

My thoughts were caught off when I heard Guiche's voice, I turned around I no longer saw a charming face but a serious angry look.

"I hope that you are prepared for the consequences of your actions." He frowned "a commoner showing such attitudes to a noble, you are asking for trouble with that kind of tongue."

"At least I'm not the one who broke a woman's heart" I growled and crossed my arms "I thought that nobles were supposed to be caring to their loved ones and not make them cry"

The crowd gasped at my proclamation, some were in rapt fascination knowing that action will take course. Guiche gritted his teeth while his face grew red with anger clearly at my intended insult, he produced a red blooming rose and placed it front of his face to hide his disgraceful look.

"It seems that the only way to teach you a lesson is to beat some sense into you" he pointed his rose to me "I challenge you to a duel!"

The students gasped at the challenge but it only made me want to beat him senseless 'you took the words right out of my mouth' my thoughts agreed with my instincts "accepted"

"NOOOO!" A female voice cried out. I felt my arm get tugged by a distraught Siesta trying to drag me away, "you can't do this!" She cried "You can't beat a noble! Just apologize and he'll leave us alone!" and she began to shed tears.

"I'm feeling generous since you are new here" Guiche nodded to himself. My blood started to boil hearing him say that, "if you apologize now then I'll forget everything what has happened this morning"

That _noble_ was trying to get his good image back and was getting another cute girl to charm, it made me furious when he did that… and then it happened.

I took myself out of Siesta's grasp and dashed towards the blonde who doesn't seem to notice and did the unbelievable in front of everyone's eyes.

**POW!**

I punched Guiche directly at the face making him hit the floor and that made everyone step back in fear, Guiche placed a hand on his cheek and look at me in surprise on what I had done.

My eyes were filled with anger and hate which made the blonde flinch before I spoke "you're just stupid if you think of nothing but the lies that were told to you, then you're going to lose your life before you know it" I spoke in a cold tone "when and where will the duel start"

Everyone was dumbstruck at performance but Guiche steeled himself and stood up "it will be placed in Vestri court in two hours"

With that everyone scattered, no doubt telling their friends of the upcoming fight in the courtyard later. I don't care how many people will watch the duel all I care is putting that blonde jerk in his place. I then saw Siesta shiver in fright at what she saw.

"You'll be killed…" she murmured

"Siesta" I asked the maid with worry

"YOU'LL BE KILLED!" she started to run but my reaction quickly and I grabbed her arm with the maid looking very sad with tears running down her face, it made my heart sink when I saw her like that but it won't stop me from proving that a noble is based on magic ability.

"Siesta I know what I'm doing is reckless but I can win!" I declared in sheer confidence making Siesta look at me in shock "just have faith in me okay?"

* * *

><p>Louise woke up from her slumber feeling well rested, her familiar's advice did make her feel better she had to thank him for that but first she would need to find him and know his name. With a quick change of clothes she walked down the halls and heard something that made her stiff.<p>

"Hey did you hear?" A student asked "Guiche has challenged that commoner of Louise's to a duel in Vestri court"

"He did? Wow, that commoner must be stupid" another student snickered "When will it start?"

"In a few minutes" the first replied "Want to go watch?"

Louise felt her blood turn cold, her familiar? Dueling Guiche? Granted that he was still a Dot-class mage as well being a womanizing flirt not that she cared, but he was still a mage and her familiar is a commoner!

"That Idiot!" Louise cried and then she ran to the courtyard

* * *

><p>With Siesta's help I was able to arrive at Vestri court in time. As expected Guiche was there waiting with a large group of students by his side. I felt very determined to show them that being Louise's familiar means more than a servant.<p>

Siesta stayed silent while she walked behind him she wanted to believe him but at the same time her doubts held her back.

I stopped several feet away from Guiche, boy I would really love to see his reaction when sees my power.

"I must applaud for your bravery, not even a single commoner can be like you" Guiche smirked.

"What are the terms of victory and defeat?" I asked not caring about his words, the only thing I have in mind is the fight.

"The first to surrender or to be knocked out loses," Guiche replied. He stepped forward to not let his fellow nobles get involved "fair?"

"Fair" I nodded "Shall we get started?"

"HOLD IT!"

Guiche and I turned to the sidelines and saw a familiar head of pink hair, Louise squeezed her way through the crowd. It seems that she wasn't very happy when heard about me dueling against a mage.

"I forbid this duel from happening!" Louise snapped before she pointed her finger at me "you! Apologize to Guiche so that we can forget this foolishness!"

"I'm sorry that I made worry Louise but I can't do that Louise" I sighed pushing her hand away

"Why not!" Louse cried out

"Louise, would you turn down an opportunity to prove yourself worthy in front of someone?" I asked her

That question made Louse quiet for moment before she muttered "no" as her answer

"Then consider this as a chance that your familiar is not useless" I spoke with determination

Louise felt a bit of pride that her familiar is doing this to stop making fun of her but she had her doubts that he will lose and embarrass her further, but that won't happen and he knew what to do.

"Okay Guiche," I spoke to the blond "in this duel we are not noble and commoner. We are just two people putting our beliefs in line, you and I will forget status and we simply duel"

"How quaint" he nodded "if you spoke like that earlier then I could mistake as a noble, now let our battle begin" with a wave of his flower a petal fell to the ground and in a flash something new showed up in its place.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself I'm Guiche de Gramont, my runic name is Guiche the Bronze!"

In front of me was a bronze golem, it looked very feminine in appearance no thanks to Guiche's interest of the female body. "My bronze golem, Valkyrie shall be my weapon and your opponent" he stated with a twirl of his rose.

"You summoned a statue to do your handiwork" I sighed disappointedly at the blonde's antics. "Then you are_ pathetic_"

That earned gasps from the crowd and a growl from Guiche "Since we are changing names, then allow me to give you mine." I said in mocking gesture "my name is Peter Lionheart, but I have a second name."

I took out the acceldriver and placed on my waist, a strap locked it in place earning another gasp from the audience I showed everyone the accel Gaia memory in my hand.

**Accel**

"Hen…SHIN!"

I placed the memory in the acceldriver, the air started to get hot and everyone felt tense. I held the throttle and gave it a twist, a small burst of wind ran through the area, when I let go red light came out of my belt and formed a circle with red engine pistons around me. Pieces of metal merged with my body and created my armor.

It's a red bodysuit and armor with a motorbike motif. My helmet was also red with a metal fin on the top my visor was dark-blue with metal letter A in the center, on my back was a large black wheel facing sideways. My legs were silver boots and on each leg half a wheel was attached.

My vision cleared and as expected everyone's reactions were agape, no doubt that I was only a commoner that couldn't stand up to a noble let alone use magic.

I think Louise put her words for everyone "Wh-wh-what?"

"Now let tell you my other name" I chuckled

"I am Kamen Rider Accel!"

* * *

><p>Guiche made a good imitation of a gaping fish, he tried to take in what I had done. Luckily that my introduction managed to snap him out, he took a dramatic pose and pointed his rose at me "I do not know what kind of magic you used but won't help you, Valkyrie attack!"<p>

The golem became more animated and it charged towards me with the intent to knock me out. I charged forward without hesitation, when it used the spear I just moved my head a bit it missed. I grabbed the golem's arm and pulled my arm back before punching it directly on the head.

The golem's head flew past its body before it disappeared changing itself back into a rose petal.

"How can he be doing this?"

"Is he really a commoner?"

"Maybe he's a noble from his home country"

I heard the surprised mutterings from the crowd no doubt that my power struck them with questions. Guiche looked aggravated, no doubt that I was making him look like a loser in front of his noble-classmen, "Tsk! It seems that I underestimated you brutish strength, one Valkyrie won't be enough to defeat you"

With a wave of his flower two petals fell to the ground creating the golems in its place. The two golems quickly moved at me with great speed, I stepped to the side from the first one and quickly grabbed the second and threw it far away to the castle walls. I reacted quickly when the first golem close, I narrowly escaped its spear by an inch and I grabbed the weapon tightly and broke the golems arm form it's body.

I used the weapon and punctured the spear on the head making it go back into a rose petal, Guiche started to tremble in fear that I defeated his golems again. In a last attempt to beat he summoned six of his Valkyries in the field.

All of them quickly moved to my direction but I won't let them beat me, I quickly made evasive maneuvers and dodged three attacks and delivered two punches and roundhouse kick to the first three, and made a sweep kick on the rest and delivered heavy stomps to the bodies. I quickly used some of the spears and threw them at the struggling golems. A couple of them were destroyed but most of them still tried to stand and continue to fight.

"Let's end this" I used my left hand and squeezed the clutch on my acceldriver.

**Accel Maximim Drive**

The power of the Gaia memory released its power covering my entire body in flame, I jumped forward and spun around delivering a spinning heel kick to the golems leaving a long tire track made of red energy. It took a moment before an explosion came leaving no trace of material in its stead.

I looked at Guiche who was on the floor shivering in fright, he couldn't believe that I… a commoner defeated a noble. Now all I needed to do is make it official, I walked over towards Guiche and lifted him by his shirt. Making look him look at me in the face.

"Guiche de Gramont, submit or I will be forced to hit you to claim my win" I said sternly

It didn't take long for the blonde to submit since he was scared out of his wits, "I give up! I give up!" He said dropping his flower in the process.

I nodded at his defeat I know he felt shame dropped on his to his shoulders, but I doubt that he would learn his lesson that quick. I looked around and saw the crowd completely speechless at my performance before their eyes.

My armor disintegrated changing me back to my normal self, I walked towards Louise and Siesta who were still at awe at me I made a gesture for them to follow me and they nodded. A path was made for me since most of them felt tense if they got me the wrong way.

Louise was trying to process what happened at the duel while Siesta tried to control her excitement for standing up to that arrogant noble.

Louise was able to get her bearings and she was looking at me with a stern look. "You have some explaining to do" she announced.

"Of course Ms. Louise I'll answer as much as I can" I nodded "But first let us find a table and get some tea, this could take some time to used to."

Louise nodded since Peter's kind of magic is different from others and it definitely would be interesting to learn what kind of magic it does.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My sword Derflinger and a monster called a Dopant

Louise and I sat down alone with Siesta pouring cups of tea for the two of us, Louise looked very serious while she put some sugar cubes into her cup. "Now that we are alone, I want to what kind of magic you used" as she took a sip from her cup.

I nodded my head taking out the Acceldriver with the two Gaia memories that came with it on the table in front of Louise, she looked at the items for a moment and then she looked back at me.

"Let me start with this" I pointed my to the two memories, "these are called Gaia memories. They were created to hold a lot of magic inside the earth being stored inside them. Each of these artifacts holds a distinct element or ability that can be stronger than any spell being used"

Louise almost choked on her drink when I said that, she looked at me with surprise no doubt that she will be asking more questions "wait, then how would you know how to use the power?" she asked in disbelief.

"When you use these items it will instantly give you the information to use them as if you know them by heart" I answered

Louise nodded feeling a bit happy to know that my answer was honest but she pointed her finger at my acceldriver and asked "if what you say is true then what does this one do?"

"That is called the acceldriver it helps me control the power of the Gaia memory I used today, you see there are two ways in using them: one was through the body and the other was using my acceldriver" I answered

"What would happen if you use the first option?" Louise said anxiously

"Well if you use that then you'll become a monster what I call a Dopant." I replied

"Dopant?" Siesta asked curiously, she was thankful that Louise was too focused on Peter's explanation

A powerful creature similar to us but with magic so powerful that it can a mage within seconds" I answered.

Louise and somehow Siesta shivered imagining the Dopant standing much higher in power mage at once without getting a scratch. Louise composed herself and drank her tea calmly after she took a deep breath.

"Okay Peter that's enough questions… for now" after all that's happened she needs her rest, and Peter couldn't agree more to that.

* * *

><p>Back at Louise's room the girl was eyeing Peter while he tried to make it more comfortable with some small pillows, and then she said something that got his attention.<p>

"A sword…" she declared

"Uh, pardon?" I questioned

"I've seen you fight in that duel," Louise said "you can't handle an enemy with your fists, so you need a sword. Tomorrow will be the day of the void so there will be no classes on that day."

Peter nodded at the information he received and lied down on the haystack and closed his eyes for a nap, Peter woke up from his sleep and saw that it was nighttime. He saw Louise sleeping soundly in her bed "She looks cute when she's like that" I whispered.

Quietly I placed Louise's clothes at her table and sneaked out the door to stretch my legs. While I was walking I saw Guiche holding a small box in his hand, he didn't notice me pass him no doubt that he will try to woo another girl that caught his eye.

Just then something brushed against my leg, I looked down to see the red salamander that

Kirche summoned looking at me "Hello is there something you want?" I asked

The reptile bit down on my pants and it started to drag me, "whoa! Wait, where are you taking me?" I almost shouted, but the salamander continued to drag me to wherever it wants to take me. And then before I knew it I was in a dark room filled with candles giving it a warm atmosphere.

"Good boy Flame, you have brought my guest like I asked" Kirche voiced in, I turned around to see said girl in a loose purple nightgown with matching panties… the only thing that was tied in her outfit was her shoulders so that her breasts wouldn't sag. "Welcome to my room Peter," Kirche pushed me at her bed. "I was once named Kirche the ardent but after your duel with Guiche it has changed to Kirche the passionate, I decided to see you up close to me so that I can…do things to you" She said while crawling towards me until she was inches away from my face.

"Kirche!" A voice called out, we both turned to an open window with a man floating outside looking mad "you weren't at our meeting place, and who is this man!"

"Oh it's just you" Kirche sighed for being interrupted "just came back in two hours since I'm with someone right now."

"That's not what we talked about?" the man shouted

Kirche grew annoyed and she took out her wand under her pillow under me and shot a small stream of flame directly at the window and it struck the floating man and he fell to the ground, normally I would show pity but something in my head said that the man will take it to his advantage.

"A friend of yours?" I asked

"Yes, Now let us continue before-" Kirche said but her moment was interrupted again

"Kirche!" Another voice called

We turned to see a different man floating at the window looking very displeased, "Who is that man! I thought you and I will share a special night toge-" he didn't get to finish cause Kirche used her magic again and shot a stream of flame at the man's chest making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Another friend of yours?" I asked

"Yes" the girl nodded and then she turned her attention to me, "but now it will just be you and me and that will stay"

"KIRCHE!-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!-YOU SAID YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFREIND!"

We turned to see three boys crowding at the window, they were torn at gazing lovingly at Kirche and shooting glares at me.

Okay this is getting a little too far with Kirche getting really annoyed and with a snap of her fingers Flame stood up and spat a large stream fire at the window making the three mages fall off to the ground.

"Now where were-OH!" Kirche's sudden surprise was that I took her in my arms and we spun to the window with the glowing moonlight showering down on us, after all… I was taught how handle such tasks. Kirche was slightly surprised before turning into great satisfaction she thought I was in her grasp.

"You truly are a sight to behold" I slowly whispered to her ear "you're name Kirche the passionate has truly ignited the flames inside my heart" I then placed my fingers into her hair

"Oh yes darling! It burns for you and you only!" She proclaimed feeling very forward at my gentle whispers.

"It's wonderful that you would give that flame to me but there is something about it that I fear" I said turning away from Kirche's shocked expression.

"Something you fear? Oh darling my flames will never hurt you!" Kirche declared

"But being burned is not what I fear, but you're flames of passion wither inside making me feel cold and alone, I have seen a lot of them would I also be put out?" I sighed dramatically

"Oh darling, that will never happen!" Kirche declared with distraught "my flame will only be yours!"

"Oh that would be fantas-ACK!" I was suddenly pulled by the collar by a very jealous baby that he started ranting about that he should receive that flame than me, and then with a act of fury he threw me out the window and let me fall to my doom.

Kirche looked out the window with shock and fear, Peter was the only one that actually caught her interest she was about to use her magic at the brute for throwing her darling out but then something caught her attention.

**Accel**

That word alone made her move away as an outstretched fist hit the boy making him hit against the door and he passed out from the hit. Kirche looked at the figure before he turned looking directly at her only one word escaped her lips "darling…"

I was lucky that my reflexes saved my life and after dealing with that baby, my armor disintegrated and I smiled at her awestruck face.

"Don't worry Kirche, I won't disappear from you" I reached into my pocket and took out a gift for her to remember this night

"Here" I presented a bright blue ribbon to Kirche, she gasped at my gift as she took it into her hand and saw it sparkle against the moonlight. I dragged the mage out of the room and left him at the hallway while Kirche had muttered something that she never thought would happen "my heart…he just captured my heart"

* * *

><p>Day of the void whatever that means is a holiday for every student to rest and do whatever they want for the day, Louise was having her breakfast in the hall while I had mine at the kitchen with the staff members. It seems that Siesta gossiped around with them and they were really happy that I won over the arrogant Guiche in his duel for greatness, heck even the head chef dubbed me the sword and he would even cook me his special stew, I looked at Siesta who just smiled at me while I ate.<p>

After that hearty meal Louise and I were now on horseback to a village nearby, I saw a lot of people hustling and bustling when I saw nobles in the area, no doubt to fill their empty pockets to whatever they need.

Kirche burst through Tabitha's door but before she could talk the bookworm quickly used her magic and Kirche's speech was silent, after some time Tabitha looked to see her friend still hasn't calm down yet she removed the spell and decided to listen to Kirche for the moment.

"Oh Tabitha, I'm in love" Kirche sighed "and look he gave me a gift from last night" she showed Tabitha her blue ribbon and the girl saw the blue color in her hair.

"Unfortunately Louise took him away before I get to say thank you for it," Kirche grumbled "can I borrow Sylphid?"

Louise and I got inside a weapons shop and as I expected it was filled with armor, swords, maces, shields, and other things that are used for battle. The shopkeeper was a bit old heck even his face looked like a mouse.

'Man that face makes you think people will only get the needed weapon and fast!' I thought while walking around the shop, after Louise introduced herself with a need of a sword the shopkeeper quickly scrounged around looking for the perfect weapon to suit her wants.

"Did you get anything good?" I asked Louise

"The shopkeeper is already getting it" Louise answered

After scrounging he presented a golden sword with bright jewels decorated at the blade, Louise's eyes sparkled at the fancy blade… I on the other hand had a wrong feeling with this weapon, it looks good but that is it…a blade this fancy only deserves to be in ceremonies not in battle.

"How much is it?" Louise asked

"30,000 gold" the shopkeeper said

"30,000!" Louise exclaimed "but that's enough to get 3 houses including the servants!"

"Ah, but this is no ordinary sword, it was created from the greatest alchemists and it even came from Germania" the shopkeeper replied  
>I can already guess that by Louise's exclamation doesn't have the money to pay for it and I just know what to say.<p>

"Actually from my view this blade may be good and all, but it's too bright for me to carry I don't want to be a target to bandits. So do you have anything that's less flashy and more durable?"

The man was shocked to hear my expectations and before long a new voice came in.

"You really know how to pick a good sword there!"

I looked around to see no one but Louise and the mouse man.

"Over here!"

I followed the voice and saw a barrel full of old swords, I took one out and saw lightweight rusty sword with a guard almost acting like a mouth.

"Derf! Will you not interrupt my business!" the man shouted at the sword

"It serves you right to swindle your way to easy money!" Derf shot back before it spoke to me "what's your name boy?"

"Peter… Peter Lionheart" I replied

"Well Peter Lionheart, if you're looking for a sword why don't you choose good old Derflinger?"

Just then Louise tugged my sleeve "you're not seriously buying _that_ one are you?"

Actually getting Derflinger would the best benefit in my mind, if a sword can talk then it can also sense magic.

"I'll take this" I said while my sword almost shook in happiness

"1000!" the man shouted

"It's been rusted for a long time so 100" I said

"500!" The shopkeeper still wanted to get a high price to fill his greedy pockets

"It also came from a barrel of used weapons so it will stay at 100" I insisted

"300!" The shopkeeper won't give up on his high prices

"Okay, okay how about this, throw in a scabbard for my sword and the price will be 150" I assured

"Oh fine, It will be 150!" he then gave me the scabbard for Derflinger and Louise paid the price and we were done.

* * *

><p>Louise and I were now walking out at the street with the pinkette pouting at my purchase of Derflinger.<p>

"I can't believe that I bought a piece of junk" Louise huffed at her Derflinger that I'm carrying.

"Don't be like that Louise" I said to her "try thinking it this way; I got a weapon, you still have some money and that mouse man finally gets rid of Derflinger. So it's actually a win-win bargain"

"I like your thinking partner! You and I will get along very well" Deflinger exclaimed happily

"Right," I nodded "since we're here, how about we got some clothes?"

"We only came to get a sword" Louise said

"True, but I can't have myself wear the same thing every day and besides, I don't want to make you look bad all the time" I gestured to my clothes.

Louise thought about that, if a familiar looks bad and their master have the same treatment… after all Colbert said that a familiar reflects on their master, so she decides to do what peter requested "okay Peter, I know where to get your clothes"

"Thank you Louise" I gave small bow to her but she just gave a huff and she walked to a tailor shop.

"That's really smooth of you partner." Derflinger spoke "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I had someone taught me to lighten up the situation" I spoke while following Louise.

Kirche looked around for Peter while Tabitha told her familiar to stay in the forest until they get back.

"Where is darling?" the tanned girl huffed at her predicament in the village but Tabitha pointed her cane to where Louise and Peter are while reading her book. Kirche looked to that direction and saw two familiar people enter a tailor

"So Louise thinks she can get gifts for my darling" Kirche asked herself "we'll see about that, come Tabitha!" She grabbed the small girl by her cloak and went to the tailor shop with Tabitha not bothering to look up.

When I saw the inside the shop, it was a bit fancier than the weapons shop. Heck it even had some of the clothes displayed for you in case of an immediate decision. I looked at the counter and saw a young woman with her light green hair tied in a small bun she smiled seeing Louise in front of her.

"Well if it isn't Miss Valliere," She smiled "need your uniform fixed?"

"No, I need my familiar some new clothes" she then pointed her finger to me

"Oh Louise" I sighed "would you stop with the familiar thing… I do have a name"

The lady just laughed at the situation "you know if he isn't your familiar then I would've guessed that you would be her lover"

"LOVER!" Louise shouted in panic "listen here lady he is only my familiar and that's it!"

"Calm down Louise," I placed my hands on her shoulders "you just sit down and take a deep breath while I take care of it"

Louise sat down on her chair and took a deep breath while went back to the tailor who was trying to cover laughter on Louise's reaction "I'm sorry, I just had to see how she acted when I said that"

"Since you're in a good mood let me introduce myself" I gave a small bow "my name is Peter Lionheart"

"That's a nice name" she said "you can call me Quinn"

"Well Quinn, I would like to have a custom made 3-piece suit in 3 different colors; red, blue and yellow" I requested

"That would be nice, anything else?" she asked

"Yes, could you get some charcoal and paper I would like to put designs on my clothes" I said

"Sure, I'll be right back" she went to the back room to get the needed materials

Just then Kirche and Tabitha suddenly came in through the door

"Oh darling I finally found you!" She exclaimed while hugging me

"Zerbst!" Louise shouted at Kirche "what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing" Kirche replied "I just wanted to thank my darling for what happened last night"

"WHAAAAAT!" Louise suddenly stood up looking very angry at me

"It's not my fault Louise" I interjected "Flame dragged me to her room for…a talk"

"It was a nice talk too" she pulled back and saw the sword strapped on my back

"Is this what you bought?" Kirche asked "my word that looks like it came from a junk shop"

"Hey don't look down on me lady!" Derflinger sprung from the scabbard as he shouted

Kirche jumped back in surprise while Tabitha looked up from her reading when she heard the sword shouting at Kirche

Luckily Quinn came back with the materials I needed, she then saw Kirche "oh Miss Zerbst, I didn't know that you were here and thanks for giving me your ideas. My customers went nuts after I put in display"

"It's my pleasure to see people like my Ideas in clothing" Kirche then looked at me "what are you making?"

"I'm just putting designs on my clothes to make it more magnificent" I said while I started making the symbols for my new clothes.

The first one was an upside down heart covered in flames I wrote down red and back on where and what suit should it be placed.

Next I drew a letter A designed as an accelerometer and wrote red and front on the paper

On the third sheet I drew a letter T in a tire and arrow design with the words blue and front

Finally I drew a letter B with lines to look like it was shining with some smoke creating the letter and then I wrote yellow and front finishing my final design.

"There" I presented my designs to Quinn and she was quite fascinated on my work

"You sure have such creativity" She rolled her sleeves preparing her work "this would be my greatest work and don't worry, it will be delivered to you in time… now scoot!"

* * *

><p>Louise and I were back on the horse while Tabitha and Kirche went ahead by flying with Tabitha's dragon. While Louise and I were almost back at the academy, a student came running to our direction and surprisingly it was Guiche he was in panic and he didn't even stop to rest thanks to the fear that was showing on his face.<p>

I got off the horse and looked at Guiche with worry "what's wrong?"

"It's terrible!" Guiche panicked "a monster entered our school and captured every noble in the campus! And if Peter doesn't come they will be killed!"

Louise and was shocked to hear that, I on the other hand had already knew what kind of monster that is attacking the school, and if Guiche was the only person that ran then he wanted to meet me and with lives at stake, he or she will try to find something entertaining by making the hostages submit.

I quickly placed the acceldriver and took out the accel memory

**Accel**

I placed it in the acceldriver and made a quick twist on the throttle

**Accel**

After that the red engine pistons surrounded me and I changed into kamen rider Accel.

"Louise take Guiche with you while I go ahead and try to find out our mysterious creature" I took the acceldriver off my waist and held it in front of me. I jumped high into the air and my body acted on its own, the wheels on my back and legs adjusted and when I landed I had achieved Accel Bike form.

I twisted the throttle feeling the energy inside me get much hotter, I almost lost myself in the excitement but I had people to save and then I drove forward leaving s couple of shocked nobles in a trail of dust.

Kirche and Tabitha were at the courtyard minding their own business until they saw captives in the area frozen to the neck up. The two girls quickly ran up to one of the hostages trying to struggle out of its prison.

"What happened here?" she was worried that someone or… something came here

"RUN!" he shouted but before long a figure shadowed the two girls and they too became prisoners.

Time passed and everyone now saw a creature that was completely black with white accents as if it was a part of his skin, he had spiked glaciers on his back with a mask covering his identity, this was the ice age Dopant

"It seems that I got myself some more of you noble jerks in my collection" the creature's voice sounded clearly male

"Who are you?" Kirche shouted not liking the situation

"There's no need for you to know since I'm going to take pleasure in killing you all… one-by-one" that sent shivers down their spines. But unfortunately a boy shouted…

"You'll never get away with this! The headmaster will get the knights and you will pay!"

"Oh really?" The Dopant motioned his hand and everyone looked there to see all of the staff completely trapped in ice from head to toe. "I already took care of them and that leaves only one man to save all of you"

"Who's that?" A random person in the group asked

"Kamen rider Accel" the Dopant spoke

The entire class went silent with shock (well except for Kirche and Tabitha) that their lives falls on the hands of Louise's familiar.

"Since he isn't coming" the Dopant stepped over to the nearest person which is Kirche "I'll start killing you first"

I drove as fast as I possibly can when I entered the courtyard, I saw people frozen and helpless with the Dopant ready to kill them.

"Get away from them!" I leaped into the air changing back and I delivered a powerful haymaker

**Wham!**

The Dopant flew back a couple of feet before landing roughly on the ground

"Impressive" the creature stood as if the hit was nothing, "it's just like he said… you have the potential to use that power. Now let's see if you can actually do better"

The ice age Dopant pulled his arms back and pushed them forward releasing a heavy mist in front of him, Accel jumped back while the ground changed from soft grass into smooth ice. And then I saw the Dopant skating towards me with a punch to the face.

Louise and Guiche came by and saw the monster battle with Peter, they were quite scared to such a creature, but when the creature saw them and he quickly skated towards them and the Dopant froze them to the neck-up.

"Hey!" Louise shouted "what are you doing!"

"I can't have myself get the nobles run free when things are starting to get interesting"

While the Dopant had distracted himself from me I myself had sometime to breathe

"Hey partner, you can barely stand on your own from this guy try using me" Derflinger spoke

I completely forgot about Derflinger thanks to the worries of innocent lives in the school well sure that they act like jerks but that's just the nobility inside them to see the reality of truth in this world.

When I took out my sword it surprised me to see not a rusty sword but a replica of Accel's engine blade… although there are 2 differences;

1. The weapon is longer and quite lighter and 2. The engine parts on the blade are replaced of what I can define as holes to make the engine's power more noticeable.

It made me realize that if Derflinger changed into the engine blade then I can use the abilities of the engine memory. "Hey partner your magic really has gotten some surprises inside by making me new and shiny!"

"That's nice Derf, but your new look isn't for show" I said opening the blade and it showed an empty slot inside.

"What else is there?" Derflinger asked

"You're about to find out" I took out the engine memory and placed it inside the engine blade

**Engine**

"Hey ugly!" I shouted while running towards the monster before delivering a diagonal slash to the creature's body.

"GAAAH!" The dopant shouted as sparks flew out of his body and he hit the ground with a loud thud

"Don't think you can forget me and this fight you made"

The dopant stood up and then he spread his arms sideways gathering some energy, and before long above him there were giant javelins in the sky.

"Now let us see if you can stay alive." The Dopant moved his arms forward and the Javelins rained down on me.

Acting on instinct I pressed the trigger on my weapon

**Steam**

My sword gave out a high pressure of hot air and with a single wave steam came out melting the ice javelins aimed directly at me.

"You're gonna have to do better than that" I pressed the trigger again

**Jet**

My engine blade glowed bright red and luckily I was able to get close and as if by instinct I spun around delivering multiple horizontal slashes at the Dopant's in high speeds.

The audience was watching the battle in both awe and fear, even though that they wouldn't admit they were wrong but the monster was proven correct that Accel was the only one who can save them.

After spinning multiple times I stopped and saw my enemy have red slashes thanks to the power jet's intense heat. I then delivered a sidekick making the Dopant fly backwards

"Had enough?" I asked angrily

"There is just one last thing" The Dopant placed his arms directly bellow at his legs, he created ice and then it started to rise making it a pillar. "Just try and catch me!" and then he disappeared into the clouds.

I looked at the ice pillar and smiled, theirs is no need to chase him he can just destroy the very thing that supported the monster I pressed down the trigger one last time.

**Engine Maximum Drive**

I felt the pulsing power of the engine in my hand, I pulled my weapon back and lunged it forward releasing a giant red letter A into the sky. It made contact to the pillar and it started to crack, I opened my engine blade and it ejected the engine memory. I put the sword onto my back and suddenly the ice pillar collapsed bringing the Dopant down also.

"Time to end this" I pressed down the clutch

**Accel Maximum Drive**

I jumped into the air and delivered a spinning heel kick on the ice age Dopant leaving a trail of a red track.

**Ka-boom!**

Everything was covered in smoke and when the black smog disappeared there was a man lying on his back panting. I looked around and saw a sleek light blue Gaia memory with a letter I as the label.

To my shock it was a T2 Gaia memory than the old rib-caged T1 memory. I quickly picked the man up by the collar

"Where did you get this? Who gave it to you?" I asked the man

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha" the man laughed and then he pushed himself away from me "I'll never tell you who he is" after he said that, ice formed around his body and then in a moment it shattered leaving nothing but the ice crystals before it melted.

I growled at the man but what can I do? But my thoughts were halted when I felt something warm and soft right behind me.

"My hero!" It was Kirche and she was very happy to when I saved her life from the ice age Dopant

"Let go of my familiar Kirche!" Louise came by and quarreled to the Zerbst noble

While Kirche quarreled with Louise, Tabitha came by and gave me a small smile. "Grateful…" after that she walked to where Kirche is while reading her book again.

I was back at my thoughts to who gave that man the T2 Gaia memory, but I was called out with the girls by Prof. Colbert.

"Peter," he called to me "after what happened today Osmond wishes to speak with you"

I walked with Colbert who was trying to control himself since today was a new discovery for him, the three girls saw me walk with the professor and they decided to follow wanting to know what happened right now.

'This will be one heck of an explanation…" I thought to myself while walking beside Colbert without knowing that I have an enemy similar to my power.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The explanation and the Familiar Exhibition Match

I was in the office with Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. I was in front of an old man named Osmond possibly around his late 40's to early 50's with a serious yet questioning gaze right at me, I felt really tense about having a serious discussion of what was now unleashed in this world. Then I decided to speak getting this tension out of me

"Is there something you need me to answer?" I asked

"Why yes, you see after what happened earlier with almost losing a life in this school… I want an explanation" Osmond spoke

Just before I could explain Kirche jumped in and pulled my arm pressing it against her soft mounds and she made a brief and simple explanation.

"You should've seen it!" She exclaimed "darling is so heroic! And when he finished the monster he went boom!"

Everyone just blinked t Kirche's rather… simple explanation but that was not it as the headmaster coughed signaling that he needs more info than that.

"That's very of you to point out Ms. Zerbst but that is not enough in detail" Osmond said

"What more details do you need?" Kirche asked with a pout.

"Like what was that creature and when you defeat it you held an artifact" Osmond answered

I sighed knowing what needs to be answered I pulled myself out of Kirche's grasp and moved directly to Osmond.

"The creature you saw earlier was a Dopant" I spoke

"And what is a Dopant?" Osmond asked

"A Dopant is a hideous creature feeing nothing but its natural instinct to fight and has the power to control what element or ability it carries" I answered

"My word!" Osmond gasped

"That can't even be possible!" Ms. Longueville said with wide eyes

"Fascinating!" Colbert almost jumped at the new discovery he just heard

I then presented out my Accel and the Ice age memories on the desk with Osmond, Colbert and Ms. Longueville looked at them and then they looked at me with questioning gazes.

"These are called Gaia memories, they are the artifacts that contain the magic of the earth, and as you saw what happened earlier they can be used by anyone to change into a Dopant"

Osmond nodded "if that's the case, then how come _you_ didn't become a dopant?"

"That's easy," I pulled out the acceldriver and placed it on the desk "this is what controlled the power of the Gaia memory and in exchange of transforming into a Dopant, it produces armor instead"

"Amazing!" Colbert continued to write down what he is hearing

"But who created these… these THINGS!" Ms. Longueville shouted

"The Gaia memories were created by group called museum" I answered

'Museum?" everyone in the room asked

"They were a group of people who theorized that the human body was too… fragile to endure the world, so they created the Gaia memories in hopes to make the society more… chaotic"

Everyone was lack for a better word… shocked, for people who tried to create something impossible in this world and they made it happen

"You're probably wondering how strong these creatures are huh?" I asked

"Please do! And don't leave any details" Colbert took out another scroll as he prepared for another write down.

"You saw how that Dopant from earlier that defeated the mages earlier" everyone nodded "Their power is so strong that a group of these creatures can invade an entire kingdom…"

That sentence almost had everyone hit the floor. They couldn't even imagine that a creature could hold such power

"Is that all?" I asked

Osmond went back to his chair and nodded "yes, that is all I needed to hear. Thank you so much for your cooperation Peter"

Ken nodded, he and the girls left while Osmond and Colbert discuss about the power of those memories to themselves.

"Darling… is what you say earlier true?" Kirche asked still not believing on what she heard earlier

"You all saw what happened earlier right?" They nodded

"Then that answers your question Kirche" I said "those Dopants are beings of destruction and it will not let anything stand in its way until everything is destroyed"

The girls were deep in thought, heck even Tabitha was not reading her book during my explanation with the headmaster.

The time passed by as we walked with an eerie silence which kinda creep me a bit until we separated to our own bedrooms

* * *

><p>I wake up on my hay bed Louise was already gone. I figured she still has classes to do and since I have time to myself I might as well have breakfast in the kitchen again.<p>

After that nice meal and some compliments from the head chef, I walked down the halls to see most of the nobles preparing their familiars for something big and possibly something spectacular for them to work this hard.

Just then Siesta came by holding up a basket of dried clothes "hey Siesta" I waved

"Oh Ken, is there something you need?" Siesta asked

"Yes I do," I nodded "Why is everyone feeling so competitive?"

"Well there will be a familiar exhibition match" that gave me questions "also Princess Henrietta will be coming today"

That just sent me falling to the floor, Siesta gasped at my reaction but I got my bearings back with a lot of curiosity inside. Siesta told me that every year an exhibition match was held for the familiars that have been summoned by the mages and not only that but Princess Henrietta will be one of the judges of said match.

"That explains everything" I muttered 'no doubt that everyone will want to see her royal grace in front of them, but one think strikes me… why is the princess coming here, shouldn't it be the queen?'

But my thoughts were cut off when I felt Siesta's hands clasped onto mine, I looked at the girl while she just smiled at me.

"I hope that you win that match" Siesta smiled hopefully

"Thanks for the vote of confidence' Siesta let go of my hands and she went back to her chores leaving me to think about this.

'Let's see, if I join then Louise won't be so annoyed in her class and I'll have those stuck up nobles see that they are wrong about me being useless' he smiled 'I'm pretty sure Louise would want me to do this anyways'

During the afternoon I saw everyone at the gates with a white carriage entering the academy, when it stopped the staff kneeled down at the end of a red carpet.

When the door opened it revealed a beautiful girl with short violet hair; she wore a white royal gown, a mantle that reached her feet, she also wore a tiara on her head with a scepter in her hands signifying that she was from a royal family.

'Man she's really something for to be a symbol of Tristain.' The princess gave a gentle smile with a small wave and the crowd sighed at her gentle mood 'the nobles are really weak at the knees when they saw a royal member in front of them'

Henrietta was greeted by the staff and they went off to show the princess to her private quarters for a nice rest, after seeing her royal grace the nobles will be having something to look forward to watching the exhibition match.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night and I was lying down on my hay bed while Louise was in her sleepwear looking at me very seriously which is starting to get in my nerves for her to look at me like that.<p>

"Is there something you want me to do?" I finally asked

"ARE YOU NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT THE EXHIBITION MATCH?" She shouted so loud that it made my ears ring

"Of course I am" I said trying to get the ringing out of my ears "but since you didn't tell me about it earlier how am I suppose to say yes I'll do it Louise"

Louise started to get angry and when she was about to get her whip from her drawer, a person wearing a dark green cloak entered the room.

"Who are you?" Louise asked at the mysterious intruder

"At last we meet" the cloaked person sounded female. Just the Louise was trapped in a warm hug which I must say is surprising

"It's been so long since we were together" the girl tightened her hug a bit before letting go, she then took off her hood to reveal none other than the Princess Henrietta herself.

"Ah! Your highness" Louise quickly kneeled down showing her respects to royalty "please do not present yourself to a lower-person like me"

"Oh Louise," Henrietta giggled "you don't need to formal, we're friends" she smiled gently

"Thank you, you are the only one that is kind to a person like me" Louise smiled

This scene is very touching and I can guess that they are and I'd like to know how they became close

"Excuse me" the two girls looked at me "how did you and the princess know each other?" I asked

"Right" Louise stood up "I had the honor of being selected to be Henrietta's playmate when we were younger"

"Can you not say that we are childhood friends?" Henrietta then gazed longingly at Louise "I…I missed you so much" Henrietta's eyes started shed her tears.

"Princess" Louise stepped closer trying her best to give comfort her friend

"I'm sorry" Henrietta wiped her eyes "It's just that since father passed away, I did not have someone to talk openly with"

I just watched the two of them talk, after hearing that they were only together at a younger age. The long period of separation really makes one really lonely. Henrietta noticed me and blushed a bit before she looked back at Louise.

"Please forgive my intrusion. I seem to have interrupted a moment between you and your lover"

"LOVER!" Louise and I shouted at the same time. Even though that Derflinger was in his scabbard, I'm pretty sure that he's snickering right now.

"You got wrong you highness" Louise waved her arms in panic, while I tried to register Henrietta's words "he's my familiar! Familiar!"

"Your familiar and not your lover?" Henrietta asked "you two seem close though"

"As if I would lower myself to love a commoner" Louise huffed while she crossed her arms

Ouch… I feel a bit hurt that Louise won't really care for me but then again it's just her noble pride talking, too bad that I'll have to end this conversation.

"Sorry for interrupting but it's getting late your highness, you should be back at your room?" I spoke to the princess

"That's right" the princess stood up and pulled her hood up "it's really nice meeting you Louise" she bowed "and you too mister…?"

"Lionheart" I replied "Peter Lionheart your grace"

"I hope that you two will compete in the match" with those final words she walked out of the room

Louise and I were just staring at the door where Henrietta stood before she left

"Now that I know you are friends with her highness, there will be no excuses for me to not participate in the exhibition match huh" I said to Louise

The girl looked at me and she smiled "That's right" was all she said before climbing on her bed and went to sleep.

'Let's see…' I thought while sitting on pile of hay 'if I'm going to impress the audience then I'll have to get some golems' I then smiled 'lucky for me that I know certain someone who could do that' I then lie down and I went to sleep

* * *

><p>The preparations for the exhibition festival was already underway the stage was set up, the chairs were being aligned and a red carpet was displayed for the special event.<p>

Louise and I were walking in the courtyard looking for Guiche.

"Why are we looking for him again?" she asked

"I told you before, he's the only one that I know who can create golems" I answered

We saw Guiche having a moment with his giant mole familiar as he was praising it with his passion... too bad that he will jump when I will have a talk with him.

"Guiche" the blond earth mage went stiff as he heard a peculiar voice… he slowly turned to see me and he started to panic in fear

"Relax, I'm not here to fight" I said making Guiche calm a bit

"Okay, then what is that you need me for?" he asked

"My familiar needs some golems for his participation" Louise answered

"Why certainly!" Giuche spoke "now, how many do you need?"

"Around six" I answered

"That won't be a problem" he smiled, "leave it to me"

I nodded at that and I also noticed he's slightly sweating and shivering body that look said don't fight me again.

* * *

><p>Louise and I were in a tent and we were watching the others perform while we wait; first up was a large boy with his owl holding a ribbon and it flew in the air giving a fancy aerodynamic show.<p>

Montmorency was playing the violin and her little frog was singing to her melody trying hard to entertain the audience.

Guiche was making poses with his familiar using a lot of roses in the background, good for getting a lot of girls but bad for seeing a furious girlfriend in the audience.

Finally it was our turn… Professor Colbert announced our names and we walked out of the tent and into the stage.

The audience was giving silent whispers to each other, but I know that they were giving bad comments to Louise and of course continuing to call her a zero with me as the proof for being her familiar… oh how wrong they will be when I show them my power.

Although one person in the crowd made fun of her and everyone else followed, it made my blood boil that the arrogance of these people are big as their ego. But it calms me that the majority of Louise's class stayed quiet

I looked at Louise and she was about to use her magic, I quickly stopped Louise and told her to go now. Louise composed herself before she left the stage, she gave me a look that said prove them wrong.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nobles and royalty" I spoke loudly "I am here before you to show my abilities as a thank you to my mistress' hospitality and to show you to not mock others"

I placed the acceldriver on my waist and I took out my accel memory

**Accel**

"Hen…SHIN"

I placed the memory in my driver and made a couple of twists on the throttle

**Accel**

My armor came in a red flash the audience was speechless, even though that they saw it before it will take a few more times to watch the transformation needs some time to get used to. I took out my engine blade from my back and prepared myself.

I heard Louise shout signaling Guiche to summon his golems and in no time patches of light surrounded me and the valkyrie golems appeared. I quickly opened my weapon and placed the Engine memory inside.

**Engine**

I closed my blade and pressed the trigger.

**Steam**

Upon instinct I waved my sword down and a heavy steam appeared creating a heavy fog, covering the entire stage from everyone's eyes.

The audience was confused by what Peter did until they heard something

**Pang!**

**Crack!**

**Pow!**

**Clang!**

The fog lifted and everyone felt awe and a bit of fear in their minds, for what they saw was Peter distant from the Valkyries and the golems were still durable after the cuts dents and some lost arms from his attacks.

"Time to finish this" I pressed the trigger again

**Engine Maximum Drive**

I felt the power of the Engine memory course the blade and right up to my arm, I gripped the weapon tightly and made two diagonal slashes and one vertical slash creating 3 waves of red energy forming a letter A on my targets before they exploded.

I changed back to my regular self and faced the crowd in I internally smiled seeing the I'm wrong looks plastered in my mind.

Kirche happily cheered on me making myself feel happy with Tabitha, Guiche and the princess feeling impressed at my performance.

* * *

><p>Louise and I were now walking together far away from the exhibition match with Louise feeling very happy which was nice for once since I always see her upset and angry. "You were great!" She exclaimed "I have no doubt that the princess will choose you"<p>

"Don't get your hopes up yet Louise" I interjected "there is still Tabitha and her dragon Sylphid"

"Don't talk like that!" Louise shouted "I'm sure that her highness will choose you"

Before I could give words of thanks, Louise and I heard a loud noise

**Bam!**

"What was that!" Louise shouted

"It came from over there" I pointed to one of the towers

"Let's go!"

Louise dashed to the tower while I followed right behind her

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The crumbling dirt and the Ocean Dopant

Louise and I ran to the tower and saw a giant golem ready to hit the tower

"WHAT IN FOUNDERS NAME IS THAT?" Louise shouted upon laying her eyes at the giant rock golem.

"Oh… it seems that some witnesses spotted me before I could finish the mission." A female hooded figure sighed

"It seems that I don't have a choice" she napped her fingers "golem!"

The giant pile of rubble changed targets and aimed its fist directly at Louise

"Look out!" I quickly tackled Louise to the ground saving her from the impending doom

I took Louise's hand help her stand up "Louise, I want you to run and get help" I said to her

"But-" Louise tried to reason her familiar

"No buts!" I interrupted her "your life is more important than mine… now go!"

Louise was struck speechless at Peter's cry of worry to her she just nodded and ran towards to the nearest hiding place.

I smiled to see Louise get to safety, I then looked up at the golem with a disappointing look

"I only see a small obstacle in front of me" I placed the acceldriver on my waist and took my Accel memory, I pressed the button on my memory

**Accel**

I placed the Gaia memory in my acceldriver and made a quick twist on the throttle

**Accel**

My armor appeared and I took out my engine blade and prepared myself for the upcoming battle

'Interesting' the figure then snapped her fingers "attack my golem!"

The giant rock reared its fist before lunging at Peter

"I don't think so!" I jumped upward and landed on the golems arm 'I think it's time to slow this thing down'

I opened my sword and placed the Engine memory inside

**Engine**

I stabbed my sword on the golems arm

"Hey partner, what are you doing?" Derflinger asked me

"Just wait" I smiled and pressed the trigger

**Steam**

The rubble on my feet started to soften, I looked down and saw the arm turn from solid rock turn into soft mud

'Heh, let's see if you can control water too' I jumped off and prepared my assault

The golem moved its fist back again before delivering another attack. I dodged the muddy fist with ease

"Hey partner, did you see something different in that attack?" Derflinger asked

"Yeah I did" I answered "the golem's arm moved slower than last time"

Just as I was about to make another attack I heard a familiar voice shout

"Fireball!"

**BOOM!**

I saw an explosion hit the tower making a giant crack on the concrete wall. I turned to see a familiar mop of pink hair

"Louise!" I shouted "I thought I told you to hide!"

"I just came out risking my life for you, and this is the thanks I get!" Louise shouted back

While Louise and I were busy with each other, the hooded figure looked at the wall in shock

'Impossible! How can she possess such power?'

"Never mind, I'll just finish this myself!" I pressed the trigger on my weapon

**Engine Maximum Drive**

I tightly held down on my sword and dashed to my target

'Hope this works'

And I made three heavy slashes releasing energy waves hitting the golem on its chest, making a giant A on the golem's chest before an explosion was made

**Ka-boom!**

Everything was covered in black smoke and the hooded figure took it by chance and entered the tower

"Louise! Are you okay?" I shouted trying to find Louise

"I'm fine Peter" Louise coughed in the cloud of smoke

"I'm impressed that you destroyed my golem, Gandalf"

Louise and I looked up to see the hooded figure holding a package smiling down at us

"Congratulations on staying alive, and you will remember this day that you almost captured Foquet, the crumbling dirt"

After that, the figure disappeared without a trace… at the same time. The teachers, students, Henrietta and her escorts ran to the area

The guards were worried that it would mean harm to the royal family. The teachers were inspecting the rubble for some clues to this incident

Henrietta was feeling scared until she saw her childhood friend

"Louise, are you okay?" Her voice filled with worry and concern for her only friend

"I'm fine your highness" Louise bowed down to one knee showing a bit of regret "but please forgive me, I could not stop the thief from escaping"

Henrietta shook her head at that "there is no need for that, the incident is not your fault from the beginning and I'm just grateful that you are safe"

The princess the set her eyes upon me and she gave a caring smile "I should also give my gratitude on Mr. Lionheart for protecting Louise"

I rubbed the back of my head "heh-heh, there's no need for that your highness. I just did it to protect a friend"

"Friend?" Louise spoke somewhat surprised at my words

"Of course, I think it's for you to get some company other than the royal class, whether it's a commoner or a familiar"

Louise felt a bit happy that someone considered her as a friend than a mere zero

"Princess" one of the knights interrupted "we really must be going"

"I understand" Henrietta sighed and turned to Louise "I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon but I need to report this to the palace"

When she was nearing her carriage she looked at Louise one more time "I suppose in a way that it was fortunate that the Exhibition match interrupted, I was having a hard time deciding whether Miss Tabitha's dragon or your knight to have the prize"

She entered her carriage and the knights moved forward leaving the academy, leaving Louise in a speechless state and me feeling happy that I made a good impression.

* * *

><p>It was the day after the incident and we were in the headmaster's office with Tabitha, Prof. Colbert, Kirche and some teachers in the room.<p>

Ms. Longueville discussed the incident by talking first "according to the townspeople, they heard that Foquet was seen going to the woods" she then took a rolled up paper in her cloak and opened revealing a sketch "is this, what she looked like?"

I have to say the drawing was close likeness to the real thing, Louise looked closer and nodded

"That's her, there's no mistake about it"

"Then we should report this to the palace" Prof. Colbert suggested "They can dispatch a group of knights quickly"

"If we do that then we risk Foquet's escape" Osmond interjected "I say that we capture her ourselves, now anyone who volunteers raise their wands"

Most of the people were quiet and scared at doing such a dangerous mission and I don't blame them, they were educators not fighters. They have little to no experience when it comes to fighting.

Osmond frowned a bit seeing no volunteers "come now, does anyone not wish to have the privilege of capturing Foquet?"

Seeing that no one will take the mission I stepped forward drawing Deflinger from his sheathe "I'll go"

Just then Louise stepped forward raising her wand for everyone to see "I-I'll go too!"

"Me too" Kirche stepped forward surprising Louise

"Zerbst?" Louise asked in a surprised manner

"Don't be fooled Louise" Kirche spoke "I just don't want to lose by a Valliere"

Before the arguments started, Tabitha also stepped forward while raising her wand to everyone

"T-Tabitha, you don't have to-…" Kirche's surprised state couldn't even finish her sentence

"Worried…" Tabitha spoke

Osmond just looked at the four of us ready for the obviously dangerous mission. The staff was struck speechless at our brave yet stupid act, Colbert looked like he aged a bit as if he saw young people go into this kind of stuff.

"Well then, we'll leave this to you" Osmond nodded "although I must say… even though she is very young, Miss Tabitha has achieved the title of a knight chevalier for her bravery in the past."

"A-a knight?" Louise gasped

"Tabitha, I-I had no idea…" Kirche mumbled

Tabitha just nodded as I looked at her in surprise, a girl her age bearing the title of a knight? C'mon that just can't be possible.

"And Miss Zerbst is one of the most prominent military families in Germania, and from what I heard she is good at casting her flames."

Kirche purred at the attention and benefits given to her

"Lastly…" Osmond trailed as he looked at Louise, I can guess that he was having a hard time giving benefits that aren't connected to me "well, Louise was from the Valliere family and uh… she has a… bright future" the old man is having a very hard time to Louise her benefits. And as mean that was… I can't blame him. After all, Louise only showed powerful explosions and that was it.

Osmond then looked at me as means to escape Louise's wrath "oh that's right, I forgot about you Peter" all eyes were now on me and I find that nerving. "It's renowned that you were using powerful magic created from the earth, trouncing Marshal Gramont's son Giuche and for singlehandedly defeating Foquet's golem while it was invading the academy"

Louise turned stiff when she heard my exploits, she turned to me and gave the scariest glare that would send shivers down my spine, Kirche on the other hand gazed at me a smoky look on her eyes with red cheeks on her face.

Tabitha just looked at me with a neutral look but when I saw her face I could guess that she had a curious feeling at my abilities.

"Ah! That's right" Colbert noted "he's the legendary Gan-" he quickly stopped knowing that he wasn't supposed to tell in public.

'Gan-?' I recall that Foquet called me in a different name, what is it? Gandalf… yes that was it and it seems Prof. Colbert know something about that. I'll just ask him about that some other time.

* * *

><p>Ms. Longueville volunteered to escort the three of us by wagon she heard that Foquet was last seen inside the forest, she guessed that there was a safe house somewhere in the woods.<p>

I was in thought of this whole situation from the day I got here. I took out my Accel memory and my head was filled with questions, who gave this power to me and who is the one giving out the T2 Gaia memories? My thoughts stopped when I felt something soft pressed against me.

I turned to see Kirche getting closer to me while looking down at my Accel memory with fascination, Louise gave me angry looks for letting Kirche be so close to me, Tabitha just sat in her place reading as if nothing would bother her.

"Oh darling" Kirche purred "your power really amazed me when I first saw you use it" she pushed herself closer to my body feeling her… cough… assets against me. Louise's body rattled at the sight of Kirche getting closer to me, even though Tabitha was reading, I could've sworn that I saw her face turn slightly red.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but isn't Foquet a noble? I mean she did use magic to fight Louise and me" I spoke

"She used to be" Ms. Longueville answered "most of the nobles had been taking their rank for granted, therefore was stripped of their titles and they turn to crime for survival"

That's reasonable, when it comes to noble titles… They have to keep their good looks and deeds or blasphemy befalls on whoever breaks their code of honor.

Another thing crossed my mind, Osmond told me that what the thief; Foquet stole a powerful artifact called the staff of destruction. Ugh, that name gave me a very bad feeling on why a thief like Foquet would want that.

The wagon stopped jolting my thoughts and Ms. Longueville turned to us "we're here"

The four of us got off the wagon and we looked around the area and at the old rundown hut

"I will go check the forest for Foquet while the rest of you stay here in case she comes by"

The three of us nodded and Ms. Longueville disappeared in the woods.

"Let's check the thief's house for clues" I walked in to the old dust filled house with Kirche and Tabitha following behind

I saw a simple bed, an average-sized table and a simple chest. I gotta say this, being a thief is downright awful. I checked the room for anything that can give me a lead on Foquet, Tabitha stepped inside looking at the trunk with some curiosity.

"There's nothing here" I sighed "Let's leave"

"Good" Kirche sighed "this place is too dirty for me to handle"

Before the two of us left, Tabitha spoke

"Found it…"

Kirche and I quickly turned to Tabitha holding a box

"Staff of destruction…"

Well that was easy, wait… I used to watch Indiana Jones and I learned that if a treasure is easy to get then it means…

**Cra~~ck!**

A trap, how obvious…

* * *

><p>The four of us looked up to see a giant golem ready to make a move<p>

"LET"S GET OUT OF HERE!" I was in panic and quickly grabbed the girls and ran outside and that's good cause the golem delivered a heavy attack

**Bam!**

I turned to see the hut turn into a pile of rubble. I took out my Acceldriver and memory preparing myself for the worse.

"Tabitha, take Kirche and Louise out of here" I said to the small girl

Tabitha grabbed Kirche's hand and made her way to Louise

I strapped the Acceldriver on my waist and pressed the button on my Accel memory

**Accel**

"Hen…SHIN!"

**Accel**

My armor appeared on my bodyand I became Kamen Rider Accel. I looked at the giant rock and took out my engine blade

"Hey partner, are you going to the same attack like before?" My sword asked

"No" I shook my head "using the same attack twice won't work on the same target"

I jumped away from the incoming fist

'Let's see, if the original Accel used Philip's cyclone memory. Then why not try a different Gaia memory'

I instantly got an idea, I took out the Ice age memory but before I could use it to my engine blade. A voice called towards me.

"Familiar! Familiar!"

I turned to see Ms. Longueville holding the same box that Tabitha held. I dodged another one of the golems fist and quickly ran to her

"What is it?" I asked her

"I need your help in using the staff"

I looked skeptically at her first but I took the box from her hands and opened it to see a large green cylinder case

'You have got to be kidding me'

I can't believe it… the staff of destruction is nothing but a rocket launcher, but since we're in a dangerous spot. I guess that I should be grateful that a weapon is here. I started to disassemble the excessive parts, pulled the two barrels out and opened the scopes.

"There" I gave the launcher back to Ms. Longueville and told her "just look through the scopes and press this button to fire"

I went back to fighting the golem feeling ready to take it down. I placed the Ice age memory inside the engine blade.

**Ice age Maximum Drive**

My sword gave a cold feeling before a mist appeared. I gripped it tightly and dashed to my target. I delivered a heavy slash on the golem's leg, at first nothing but after a few seconds ice started to form around its leg. It continued to grow until the golem was completely covered in ice.

"Heh" I smiled at the golems new look "now that's what I call an ice sculpture"

I pulled my engine blade back and walked away making the giant ice-covered golem in its place.

"Phew… that had to be the closest battle I fought"

All of a sudden I felt myself lose footing and a bit heavy on my right side, I turned to see Kirche hugging my arm tightly in between her cleavage.

"Oh darling were so brave fighting against that monster" she smiled at me "I was right that you are my real darling"

"Zerbst!" Louise shouted "what are you doing with my familiar!"

While Louise was arguing with Kirche, Tabitha walked was in front of me with a neutral look

"Amazing"

That one word said it all. Tabitha may be a knight, but even she couldn't use her magic to freeze a monster that big.

"I'm impressed once again on what you did to my golem, Gandalf"

The three of us turned to see Ms. Longueville in Foquet's clothing

"What's going on?" I asked

The secretary untied her hair letting it all down looking different and it finally hit me

"No!" I shook my head in disbelief "you're Foquet, aren't you?"

"That's right" Foquet chuckled "and since you show such powerful magic, I'll have to kill you first"

She aimed the weapon at me, but before the big finish came. Someone interfered

"Wonderful, simply wonderful"

All of us turned to see a man walking out of the woods

"Your reputation as the thief amazes me Foquet" he smiled

"Who are you?" The thief asked

"Me? Why I'm just a man, acting upon a request." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Gaia memory

'It can't be' I thought in shock

**Ocean**

The man pressed the memory against his hand and a pool of water swirled around him and merged into his body and changing his appearance. His body is now a mix of blue and green, his head is like a dome helmet covering most of his face and only showed bright yellow eyes, and long wet arms touching the ground.

The girls with me stepped back in fear while Foquet shivered in fright

"So that is the staff of destruction this country has"

When the Dopant made a step forward, Foquet reacted and fired at the monster

**BOOM!**

The explosion rocked the earth a bit and Foquet saw that the Dopant is gone and she felt relieved

"I'm glad that… the thing is gone"

"Or so you think"

Globs of water started moving into the place where the Dopant was blown and soon the Ocean Dopant is back.

"But…how?" Foquet was dumbfounded

"If you're forgetting, he's _Ocean_… meaning he is water. He can use any kind liquid within his reach" I spoke

"Very clever" The Ocean Dopant spoke "but that won't help you now"

He lashed his arms forward grabbing Foquet's head and covered it in a sphere of water. The thief struggled to get free but her time is running short.

Immediately I used my blade and slashed through the Dopant's long arms freeing the thief from her death. Kirche used her fire magic and launched a stream of fire at the Dopant, but it only left a huge hole on his left shoulder before it healed.

"You call that an attack? I've seen better skills in war." The Dopant walked toward us

Tabitha stepped in and used an ice spell on her target and she encased the Dopant in ice.

"Phew, well that settles that" Kirche sighed "now let's get Foquet and leave"

**Crack!**

We turned to see the Ocean Dopant breaking free from his prison, and then…

**Smash!**

He was free

"You think that ice can stop me?" He laughed "it's just hard water"

Louise waved her wand and made the same exploding spell on the Dopant

**Boom!**

"Impressive, very impressive" the Dopant stepped out of the black smoke unharmed "you three have given so much effort to stop me but it wasn't enough to stop me"

I was the only one left to stop him now

'This is my only chance, well what have I got to lose'

I removed the Accel memory from my belt and placed it in my Engine Blade

**Accel Maximum Drive**

My sword glowed intense red with a bit of steam, I dashed to the Ocean Dopant

"Eat This!"

I slashed the Dopant directly in two pieces with the bright red glow on where he was struck before an explosion came.

**Ka-boom!**

The Dopant changed back to his normal although with some scratches on his midsection, I looked at the girls.

"You three take care of Foquet and the staff, while I handle that guy over there"

The girls took some rope from the wagon and went to work while walked to the man.

"Tell me, who is the one that gave you this?" I showed him the Ocean memory

"It was from a man who… came from a group called NE…VER"

With that the man's body turned into water leaving a small puddle in front of me. I now have a clue on who are giving these T2 Gaia memories to people, the question now is… who are they.

I walked back to the wagon and took the driver seat "Everyone ready?"

The girls nodded

"Giddy-up"

The horse moved and we went back to the academy

* * *

><p>The four of us were now in Osmond's office talking about Foquet's capture<p>

"I'm glad that you were able to capture the thief and the staff" Osmond nodded "now you three shall receive your reward later"

"The three of us?" Louise asked the headmaster

"Yes" Osmond nodded "you see… Peter here isn't a noble so he isn't fit to be rewarded. I'm sorry" he sighed

"That's okay Osmond" I smiled "all I care is that Foquet is in jail and the staff is back in its rightful place"

* * *

><p>I walked back to Louise's room while said girl was preparing for the ball, apparently there was a party tonight called the Ball of Frigg where nobles have fun in the night wearing formal clothes and what not. Also the girls insist that I come and Osmond didn' seem to mind since I also helped them in capturing Foquet<p>

I was having trouble on what to wear I only have common clothes all the time, I was reaching the door but someone called me.

"Peter!"

I turned to see Siesta holding a package.

"Oh Siesta, what is it?" I asked

"A package was sent for you"

I took the parcel from Siesta's hands and opened it, inside were the clothes that I asked Quinn to make and it was a creative kind than the plain looking clothes that the nobles always wore.

I was now wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the Accel logo at the front with an open red jacket with an upside-down yellow heart covered in blue flame over my shirt, I also wore matching black pants with red flames around the legs.

I have to say… Quinn, you sure are one heck of a tailor. That settled for me on what to wear all I need left is to have Siesta help get some proper shoes and I'm all set for the ball.

Inside the room were nobles talking to each other, eating food, drinking and dancing… in short, they are having fun. I was welcomed by them by giving their greetings to me, this could be whether in the party's custom or they just don't want to lose their reputation.

Just then I saw Tabitha reading as usual, I walked to her side and asked

"Not used to having attention?"

Tabitha just nodded without looking up at me she really doesn't take her eyes of that book. I heard footsteps coming from the door. I looked there to see Kirche wearing a light-purple strapless gown with matching gloves reaching to her shoulders. The guys were dazzled by her beauty, some even asked the girl to dance but she just walked past them and went to me.

"Hello darling" she said

"Hello Kirche" I smiled "my you look so lovely tonight"

Kirche giggled "you're sweet"

I nodded "would you care for a dance?" I offered my hand to her

"I'd love to" Kirche placed her hand over mine and the two of us went at dance floor to dance

While the two were dancing some of the other nobles were gossiping about me in their arrogance

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Shouldn't he be at the room like a good familiar?"

I sighed at their words, I guess acceptance is rarely used in the nobles society…

"Don't listen to them" Kirche whispered to me and she gave glares to the people behind me "you deserve this"

"Thank you, it makes me feel much better when praise me" I sighed but saw different color on the left side of her hair "is that?"

"Yes it is darling" Kirche answered my question "I've always kept it

"You know darling" Kirche spoke "after this I heard that in the garden flowers glisten throughout the night, would you care to walk me there?"

I was struck speechless at Kirche's, sure she said for a walk at night but to directly say that. But before I could answer her, my ear was being pulled by Louise herself.

The girl was wearing a white gown with red ruffles around her dress, she also wore gloves that reached up to her shoulders but her hand wasn't covered, instead it was attached to a ring she wore around her middle finger.

Louise was really mad at me for being with Kirche

"I leave for a single moment and now you're in trouble"

"Let go of him Valliere! Peter and I were having a moment and he was about to take me for a walk in the gardens tonight"

"WHAT!" Louise shouted and she glared at me "you dog! You would just go to any woman who would at you, right?"

"OUCH! OUCH!" I was trying to fight back the hurt in my ear "LOUISE PLEASE LET GO OF MY EAR!"

Yep… this was something I could be able to handle

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hi there, yes I know that you have questions to ask but I'll answer a few of them.

First: since this story is mixed with Gaia memories the Dopants who are beaten will have side effects like in the TV series, but only to those who have weaker bodies and those who are strong willed will just drive them insane.

Secondly: the group NEVER will appear in this story but only in brief moments. As for the members, the leader will carry the name Daido, as for the rest will be some changes and that's all I can say.

Author out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Save the maid from the arrogant count and enter Accel trial

It had been a few days after the Ball of Frigg. I can still feel the painful sensation on my ear from that night. Louise isn't doing well either, her quarrel with Kirche about me being with her kept Louise mad to this day.

I asked her about why she hated Kirche so much, and it turns out that she was the one who gave Louise her as 'the zero' during the time before I got here… but I think that there is more about this rivalry than a simple insult.

Louise then revealed that the Zerbst and Valliere families had a fierce rivalry since they met and she with Kirche is the latest rival pair today. Both families lived on the opposite borders between Tristain and Germania, when conflict came those two would lead the charge.

These families were rich and produced powerful magi in their time, it was more than acts pride or fame it was personal. According to Louise, her ancestor's fiancée was taken away by Kirche's ancestors

It was pointless when that reason was heard. I find it weird that such an act would cause this… silly rivalry. But nonetheless, I found out the history between the two girls and their family dispute.

* * *

><p>Osmond read the letter over and over it even said that the princess should give a reward to those who stopped the crumbling dirt.<p>

The old wizard wrote a message that the reward isn't necessary and that he was glad that the thief was finally caught, although he did miss her company… sure he did tease her but at least he took her beatings as a sign that he is being honest of Ms. Longueville's beauty.

The man in front of him was dressed in bright clothes signifying his status as a noble, although he looks a bit… hectic and screamed the word arrogance in general he was also the one who was tasked to deliver messages from the castle.

Osmond finished signing and rolled up the parchment and he gave it to the man in front of him

"Her majesty will appreciate such a swift reply." The man smiled

"I hope that you have a safe journey" Osmond nodded 'not that I care for your well-being'

* * *

><p>Louise and I were at the courtyard drinking tea, the pinkette was trying to calm her nerves from the incident before turning to me.<p>

"Be glad that I didn't punish you for being with Zerbst that night" Louise hummed

"Believe me, I am grateful that you haven't raised your hand at me yet" I sighed

The two of us just stayed quiet since Louise is still trying to calm herself. After a few cups she suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Peter." Louise called to me

"Yes?" I asked

"Up until now, I've been hearing the words of your Gaia memory and when you transform it says the same word." She spoke "and when you use its power, it said maximum drive before you deliver the attack"

"Oh that's pretty simple Louise, I did that to signify what power I use" I answered "and the maximum drive is a signal that I'm using the full potential of said memory… sort of like making a spell on what you nobles usually do with your wands"

* * *

><p>Siesta sighed heavily as she walked to her room… despite being treated badly, it wasn't that bad. The castle was big and there was something to do, above those things… she made a very special friend. He showed her that nothing was impossible; He even showed her that she can do anything if she can work enough for it, he even showed that the nobles aren't perfect and that they can be humble also.<p>

The castle was beginning to feel like home to her… but now she has to leave

Siesta could just hope that she say goodbye to her friend who made it all possible.

Nightfall came and I was still at the courtyard while Louise decided to sleep first since her temper started to cool down. I went to a small fountain and dunked my head into the water to stop thinking of the night when her fury was shown.

I pulled my head out "ah, that feels better" I sighed

"I have to wonder if I should tell you not to do that" a voice called out

"Hm?" I turned to see the maid smiling at me "oh, hi Siesta"

I looked down to see a towel in her hands, I guess she saw me trying to calm down and tried to help

"By any chance that towel s meant for me?" I asked

The maid nodded and I took the cloth and used it to remove the excess water from my eyes and hair

"So is there anything that you want to talk about?" I asked her "you've been standing there quietly for a while now"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just like your company that's all." Siesta struggled to smile "it's just that… I always thought the nobles would always be superior us common folk, but you came and made the impossible happen" she sighed, "I wanted to say to thank you for that and… goodbye"

Siesta dashed away from me after that leaving me in confusion

"Uh… I guess I'll see you then" even though I'll be seeing her in the morning, I just can't help but get a bad feeling about that.

Siesta tried not to cry, but she failed to hold it as tears dropped down her cheeks as she walked away from the person that made her have courage. She really didn't want to leave, but she was forced to do so…

Still, it couldn't turn out for the worse… right?

* * *

><p>Morning came and I was having a nice meal from the head chef and some compliments from the head chef who continued to idolize my actions.<p>

"Man, I can't get enough of this stuff" I continued stuffing my face with breakfast in the kitchen "it's no wonder you got this job"

"Nothing but the _best_ for our sword" the man smiled

"Oh, I forgot to ask with you and me being busy and all. What's your name?" I asked after eating the last piece of bread on my plate.

"Oh, my name is Marteu" The chef now called Marteu smiled "also you've been getting popular lately"

"Really now…?" I muttered, I know that the noble folk would laugh at my deeds and said that I was just lucky to be a part of it

"Oh yes" Marteu smiled "the other maids are whispering about you"

Oh boy… I'm already getting a fan club from the maids and with Kirche latching onto me like her favorite toy. I'm going to be in trouble with Louise again if she heard about this.

"That's nice to hear" I spoke trying to calm down "now what were they talking about?"

"Oh they were talking about when you will talk to them" Marteu said "or which one of them will go to you, now that Siesta's gone"

After hearing about Siesta leaving I did the obvious thing when a person receives bad news…

I spat out my drink and stood up from my chair in shock "WHAT-!" I shouted

"She didn't tell you?" The chef asked

I shook my head

"We were really surprised when Siesta just said that she's leaving to work for Count Mott" feeling sad for the maid

"But why would she just follow something like that, if she doesn't want to" I asked franticly

"Because we commoners follow every command of the nobles… no matter how much we disagree" the head chef went back to his staff and prepared to make the dishes for the people in the dining hall.

I just sat on my chair, struck speechless at the revelation in kind of society. I have to ask Louise about this Mott person.

* * *

><p>"Count Mott?" Louise asked while brushing her hair "yes, I know him. He's the imperial messenger so he drops by the academy from time to time; he's incredibly bossy and I for one can't stand him… not that anyone can"<p>

"That explains his status, but it still doesn't explain why Siesta would work for him" I called from the other side of the room "I mean is that guy going to pay her more than the academy could offer?"

"Well" Derflinger spoke up from his scabbard "if a noble suddenly asked for a female servant. I'm guessing that this Mott person is likely going make the girl his mistress"

"MISTRESS!-!" I shouted "you men to tell me that Mott just took Siesta for that reason and she just accepted that?!" I asked

"Not exactly" Derf answered "but then again the nobles give command and the commoners can't really say no"

I was struck speechless again, "please tell me that this is some stupid… or at least that count Mott is still a young man"

"I think he's in his thirties" Louise answered "then again, there are nobles of different ki-"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!-?-!"

Louise turned and she started to turn pale at what she saw, there was her familiar in a fit of anger that she couldn't describe. Peter's fury was so strong that entire room felt a bit cold and Derflinger rattled a bit.

"That man is not even worth to be a noble!" I shouted "he's vile, stupid, abusive and-and A FREAK!" My rage really got me and I can't blame Louise for being afraid… after all she hasn't learned the word humility yet.

"Why does Henrietta let this happen!-?" I shouted

"Her majesty would never let that happen!" Louise shouted at me

"Then why is it happening Louise?!" I countered "why is no on doing anything!"

"That's because she doesn't know anything about it!"

Louise and I turned to the rusted sword trying stop us from doing something violent.

"Look, I'm a good judge of character and I know the princess isn't the type who would ignore this" he explained "but the advisors wouldn't want to get the bad end of these acts so they wouldn't tell Henrietta about this"

I growled at that statement, the advisors really sunk low and are so stupid that they can get away with this. Well I'm not going to stand around do nothing about this kind of act.

"Fine!-! If those guys in the court won't handle it then _I_ will!" I strapped Derflinger on my back and took my Acceldriver and Gaia memories in my jacket.

I turned to Louise "now… tell me where Mott is"

Louise gulped at seeing her familiar act this way, and she couldn't blame Peter at the least. Such behavior to take advantage of the common people is a disgusting act, after hearing Derflinger about the advisors keeping it secret from their royal superiors to keep their land from losing face to the community. So the act of darkness was kept under hands

But Henrietta never let that happen…

"Louise, I'm still asking nicely… where is Mott?" I asked her

The pink mage started to shiver, Louise never felt this way before. When she looked up, her familiar was covered in an aura strong enough to take the form of a beast which would be forever burned in her memory.

"Tell me where he is, RIGHT NOW!"

"G-G-Guiche" Louise muttered "h-his family is in the military, they deal with count to deliver messages. He knows where Mott lives"

I quickly walked out of the room leaving Louise inside and look for Guiche in the area

Louise just sat on her chair feeling very scared the beast that showed in front of her was worse than Eleanor's period

'What was that?"

* * *

><p>I stomped around the halls searching for that blonde boy until I saw him with Montmorency. He was likely trying to win her heart once again after the loss during the breakup from last time.<p>

"How wonderful, a broach made of mitral"

"Oh doesn't that look fabulous on you"

Found him… I could care less of their bonding. All I care is saving Siesta.

"Guiche"

The blond boy went stiff after hearing a certain voice, he turned to see Peter looking very upset right now.

"O-oh sir Lionheart w-what can I do for you?" He quivered

Montmorency would've been mad at the interruption but she went quiet as a bad feeling went up her spine and she decided to stay out of it.

"I want to know where count Mott is" I spoke

"Count Mott?" Guiche questioned "that arrogant man of a noble?"

Wow… even Guiche hated him. I guess the guy could understand judgment if he learns a bit

"I have some… business with that man so I need to know where he is"

Guiche has been nice to give me the location of Mott's location and now I'm outside at the gates with a couple of guards beside me. It seems that the nobles were given privilege to come and go since they knew magic and all… since I'm bound to contract with Louise that gave me the privilege too.

"Are you sure about this partner?" Derflinger spoke "I mean we will get in trouble about this"

"Every action has a price, Derf" I answered "besides Mott needs to learn from his mistakes" I smirked

"Ha! I knew that I chose the right partner! Your vigor knows no bounds"

I placed the acceldriver on my waist and pressed the button on my memory

**Accel**

"HEN-"

"WAIT!"

I was stopped by a shout behind me. I turned to see Louise dashing toward me

"Louise, what are you doing here?" I asked her

"Isn't that obvious?" she panted "I'm going with you!"

I was surprised that she would actually come at this, I may be a familiar but I'm also human… one life is already in danger and I'm not going to risk another…

"That's nice of you Louise but its better that you stay here" I replied

"WHAT!" She screeched "now listen here you dog! I'm your master, and I say I will go with you! A familiar is contracted to whoever summoned them"

"Which is why I'm not letting you come" I interjected

"Huh?" Louise asked

"Louise, you said that a familiar acts like their master right? If you come with me then Mott will just complain to Henrietta and she _will _give the punishment to you instead of me"

Louise thought about that. And Peter is right… if she went along then she will be punished in Peter's stead.

"If you really want to help Louise, then write a letter about what happened and send it to the princess" I spoke "If I'm not back in 5 minutes, come and get me"

I walked away from Louise and prepared myself

"Hen…SHIN!"

I placed the Accel memory in my acceldriver and twisted the throttle

**Accel**

My armor appeared and I changed into Accel, I made a quick dash while taking out my buckle. I jumped in the air and changed into bike form, and I continued to my targets estate

'Don't worry Siesta, I'll save you'

* * *

><p>Siesta tried to bear with her new client but she just couldn't get the fact that she will be used for the man's own pleasure.<p>

"Careful there," Mott called "I wouldn't want you get hurt now"

"Yes master" Siesta replied as she continued to swallow her pride and continued to do her work

* * *

><p>I was already at the location of Count Mott and he really is a snob if he's keeping the mansion to his tastes, then again... all nobles are. If the law said that a commoner cannot stand up to a noble then the consequences be damned.<p>

I didn't have time to ask for the count's home, all I care is getting Siesta out of this place. I made it through the front door and barged in with no guards around. Boy for a guy with high status, he doesn't know when to put his guards on patrol.

Then I heard whimpering from a door and immediately kicked it open, there it was… the scene that I hate to see, Siesta is being touched by the bastard who called himself a noble.

Siesta looked away in shame that her friend had seen her in the hands of another man

'Please… don't look' she muttered

Count Mott let go of of the maid and stepped forward

"Who are you?!" He shouted "what are you doing here!"

When I saw Siesta in that _freak's_ arms, I was shocked to see it, and then rage filled my body. I tightened my fists at the man's ignorance and then…

**Pow!**

I struck that fat pig so hard that his _good looking_ face was smacked against the wall

Siesta was stunned once more to see her friend strike another noble… she was both happy and scared at Peter's actions, and she hoped that he could be safe.

"Siesta! Are you okay?" I asked her

The maid couldn't speak thanks to her savior's deed

Mott then stood up with an angry look, although the red mark on his face made it look more ofa clown face than a noble's face.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!-?" The count was really upset that a stranger would barge in and strike him down

"A noble you say?" I sneered "all I see is a fat pig who takes advantage of his status and ignore the rules of the royal highness"

I stepped forward taking out my engine blade "and I for one should say that you will be punished for such heresy"

Mott felt scared that this… this commoner would hurt him again. So he made a move that always saved him.

"GUARDS!" The count shouted

Just then the guards of the estate ran inside the room and held Peter in his place making him drop the sword onto the floor.

I struggled in their grip but I can't move.

"You coward!" I yelled

"Heh" Mott smiled "that should teach you to mess with me"

He turned to Siesta with a lecherous smile

"Now that the disturbance is gone, I would like you to be with me for the night"

Siesta fidgeted that her one chance to escape from this nightmare… it wasn't fair

**Vrooom!**

Just then guards were flung all around the room, leaving Peter the only man standing.

I just stood there for a while feeling all of my anger change into something else, and then I picked my weapon from the floor and I slowly walked toward the count.

Mott stepped back in fear and he took out his staff out from his cape.

"S-stay back!" he quivered

**Tap**

A small piece of wood hit the floor, but it was actually a piece of the staff that was cut off from Mott's hand and the count hit his back against the wall.

I walked toward with so much fury that it became a part of my power

"Mott" my voice spoke with only a promise of fear and satisfaction "you have made a grave mistake by taking things that aren't yours"

I opened my blade and placed the Engine memory inside

**Engine**

"And for that act you must face the wrath of my judgment"

I pressed the trigger on the handle

**Electric**

My sword sparked with heavy volts of electricity

"Now, face your demise"

And so… the divine punishment has started

* * *

><p>Louise was riding horse-back on her way to Mott's estate feeling worried about her familiar. At first she just went to bed thinking that it wouldn't happen, after about five minutes she couldn't take it anymore… she wrote a letter and sent to Henrietta then she went to the nearest horse to follow Peter.<p>

She reached the estate to find it quiet, she walked around the backyard and saw nothing

'Strange, I thought there would be a disaster. Why is it so-'

**Bzzzt!**

"HEEEEEELP!"

**ZAP!**

"You're not going anywhere Mott!"

'Never mind'

Louise followed the sound and saw an awkward sight, there was Count Mott with his clothes completely torn and his hair or… what's left of it, was burned. Behind him was Peter dragging his sword against the grass.

"You know, this could stop if you just say the words" I called

"PETER!" Louise dashed to her familiar "what's going on here?!"

"Derf, please give Louise the explanation" I replied "I need to look for that man"

"Oh you should have seen it Louise!" Derflinger spoke "Partner here, just stormed in the place and attacked Mott. But when he was about to deliver the punishment, the guards came in and tackled him down, after that my partner freed himself and this is what happened"

A giggle was heard, Louise turned around to see Siesta in her normal clothes. She was happy that Peter saved her.

"Now, where are you?" I muttered

**Ruffle**

"AHA!" I swung my blade toward the bushes

**BZZT!**

Mott shot out of the shrub completely covered in smoke

"Now Mott care to tell me your answer?" I asked

"Okay… I'll let you have the maid" Mott breathed "just… leave me"

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

* * *

><p>The three of us made it back to the academy and got off the horse<p>

"Go ahead and rest Louise, you need your beauty sleep" I whispered

The pinkette huffed and went on her way leaving me and Siesta together

"That was really brave of you to come for me" Siesta blushed

"You're my friend Siesta" I spoke "I would not let that pig keep you for himself"

The maid smiled and she walked closer to me

"Let me thank you properly" Siesta closed her face with mine

**Chu**

Siesta gave a quick peck on my cheek

"See you" the girl dashed to away with a smile and deep blush on her face

I just stood there gaping at Siesta when she left me. I placed my hand on my cheek where she kissed me

"That's one hell of reward you got there partner" Derflinger spoke

"Yeah" I said

* * *

><p>I was now outside in the Vestri courtyard in the morning with the other familiars waiting for our respective masters. I was now in my Trial outfit. It was a grey shirt with blue long-sleeves with a hood attached at the back of my neck and the letter T mark in bright blue on my back, my pants were also blue and it has black stripes on the sides.<p>

I have to say Quinn has really outdone herself; she made it very unique to my tastes. I'm not complaining with it, she really made a good way to be creative and she won't be yelled at since I'm not a noble.

Since the incident from Count Mott, Siesta has become more open to me. Heck she even started to bring food at times in case I need a bite. Kirche is nice and all but she always kept me close in her arms, Louise would put in a neutral point until she gets mad or something, Tabitha is pretty much the quiet person since she spoke only a few words and reads a book most of the time.

"Hey partner" Derflinger spoke from my back "do you think that I can get myself polished by now?"

"Of course Derf" I replied "the only problem is I don't have the materials to do it, and my inexperience will make you blunt and broken than sharp and shiny"

"Can't you just get Louise to buy them" Derflinger asked

"Sorry Derf" I answered "I blew all of her funds just by getting you and the new clothes"

My sword whined that it wouldn't get to be shiny all the time. But then the two of us heard giggling, I turned to see Siesta bringing a tray of food to me. It seems she heard the conversation and decided to join.

"Don't worry Derflinger, I'll get the supplies you need" she assured

"Really maid girl?!" the sword cried "Thanks!"

"That's really nice of you Siesta" I smiled "but I don't the money to pay you back"

"Don't worry" she smiled "it's the least I could do for saving me"

"HOORAY!" my sword shouted "shiny town here I come!"

Classes finally ended and the students came to get their familiars, Louise and I went back to the tower, when we got into the room there was a pigeon looking at us expectantly. Louise saw note tied at the bird's leg, she took it and the pigeon flew out the window.

"It's a letter from her highness" Louise said

"Really?" I asked "what does it say?"

Louise explained that the letter was a request from the princess to capture the corrupted nobles in the village, and since she was kept in the castle thanks to the advisors. She appointed us to do it for her.

"So on Henrietta's request, we became her special enforcers?" I asked

"That seems about right" Louise nodded "I will act upon her majesty's command"

"Uh Louise, are you sure that you can handle this?" I can tell that this mission will be very hard for her

"Of course!"Louise prompted "it shall be easy like taking a walk!"

* * *

><p>"It shall be as easy like taking a walk huh?" I asked sarcastically<p>

Louise just huffed at me, when we started this mission the girl already lost the money given from Henrietta to us by gambling, unfortunately she had poor skills and we are left out in the street.

"Don't blame me for trying to get a _decent_ room" she huffed

"Louise" I sighed "I know that you have status, but this mission meant that you have nothing… which means that you aren't a noble, and you're doing this for her majesty's sake."

Louise felt bad about that, losing the money that was used for and shelter was gone and being reminded that her best friend asked her to do this didn't help either.

The two of us were sitting on the edge of the fountain thinking on what to do now

Louise sat there sighing before asking me "is there any way to fix this?"

"Well, we could just ask the princess for a loan" Louise cringed at the idea "yeah I knew you'd hate that idea, the only other way for us get money is to get a job"

Louise gaped at the alternative "you're kidding…right?"

"Either that or we beg for the money back" I replied

I know Louise doesn't like to degrade herself to be a beggar, now how do we find one. It's not like someone will come and offer us a job.

"Tres bien!"

The both of us blinked at the cry, we turned to see a man… or what I thought it'd be admiring us. He was dressed in tight purple tank top, and very short-shorts, he wore leather shoes, wrist-cuffs with a collar and bowtie on his neck. Suffice to say, his choice of outfit didn't hide the man's well-built body. He had short black hair with a moustache and beard… oddly enough he was wearing bright lipstick and mascara on his face.

The man _gracefully_ skipped toward us

"What marvelously cute face you have there" the man smiled at Louise "you two seem to be in a bit of trouble there"

'No kidding' I mentally agreed

"My name is Scarron" he introduced with a slight bow "I run an inn just down the road from here"

"An inn?" Louise asked

"Yes an inn" he smiled "I can lend you a room for free"

"Really?-!" Louise and I gaped

"_But…_" Scarron interjected "I want a favor in return"

That bad feeling from the academy just came back

* * *

><p>At times when good people came and when you trust them, good thing will happen to you<p>

Scarron's offer was really genuine. All he really wanted in return was for us to work for it, room and board which was reasonable. Scarron's inn was called the faerie inn; it was a nice place and it in good shape, it had a good atmosphere, the aromas' from the kitchen proves that the food is good.

While the place is an inn it was also a tavern, it had a big enough space for all customers, if there was a tavern then there are waitresses

Such attractive waitresses

To deal the competition with the other inns, Scarron had a special theme with his little group nine in total they wore short-skirt, bareback and shoulder clothing, to be honest those outfits would likely appear on a fairy. Hence the name of the inn

Scarron proved to be a kind boss, he was a person that took the time to introduce the new employees to his dear fairies and they showed Louise their techniques on how to get the best tips. Suffice to say Louise was mortified to do those things, with her noble pride she would feel embarrassed if she did those acts.

I was watching Louise from the kitchen and I can already that she won't like it one-bit

"Hey new guy, you can look at the fairies later, help me get the dishes ready!"

"Oh, sorry…!"

* * *

><p>The person who was talking to me was an attractive girl with long black hair, green eyes and she wore a bandanna to keep her hair from covering her face. She wore a simple green dress that hugged her figure and it showed a bit of her cleavage she also wore a silver pendant around her neck showing that she wasn't ordinary from the group.<p>

But something inside my head said that she looks so familiar, even though I just meet her, I felt like I knew her somehow. Her name is Jessica and it's odd that she was the daughter of Scarron when he wanted to be called madam.

I was officially the chore boy since most of the workers are faeries. For now I was cleaning the dishes for the big dinner rush coming in tonight.

"So, what your story?" Jessica asked

"Story?" I asked back

"Yeah" she nodded "it's not every day that someone was desperate enough to risk their money on gambling to get more by chance, there has something that you had such a hard course"

"Oh that" I sighed "Oh you know how those things go"

"I'm sure they do" she grinned "you're lucky that dad found you. This week we're having the annual tip race"

"Tip race?" I asked while drying a plate

"That's right" she nodded

It turns out that n the faerie inn has a special completion called a tip race. If one of the fairies gets enough tips then she gets a bonus and get's to wear the faerie bustier, it was an heirloom told by Scarron that if the girl wears it was given powerful charm that the customers will give big tips.

"Wow" I whistled "that's some heirloom"

"Yeah, that's why business is good here" Jessica leaned over to me while giving a seductive smile "so where are you from?"

"Well I just moved in Tristain weeks ago" I smiled "I met Louise when I arrived, at first we had it rough" that's just a general term "we had a few adventures together and now we're just travel buddies"

"Travel buddies" she snickered and got back to work "that's a good way to put it, but it still doesn't answer my question though"

"It doesn't huh?" I laughed "where do you think I'm from?"

"Oh, so it's a game huh" Jessica smiled "okay I'll play. I'll just watch you for a while and then I'll find out." Her smile turned sultry "question is: what do I get when I win"

"Well…" Jessica really knew how to turn the tables "when I get paid, I guess I'll take you out for dinner"

"A dinner date?-! That's perfect!" Jessica smiled

Wow… Jessica really took that well, I guess just having her company made me say that without my brain noticing.

"I swear if I didn't know any better, you were trying to seduce me" she smirked "as flattering that is, there is work to do! I'll have that dinner date before the night is through"

Jessica is really competitive, it made me wonder how she got that kind of vigor when her dad created this inn.

The night work soon started, customers soon sprang in through the front door for dinner or a nice drink. The fairies gave an ear and delivered their food, Jessica handled all the cooking while I took care of the groceries, cooking tools and cleaning supplies.

Unfortunately Louise refused to act like that and the customers teased her for lacking certain areas that the drunken men would always point out, but luckily Scarron came to her rescue making the tension and quarrels stop instantly.

"Man, Scarron sure knows how to handle them" I watched the outbreak easily calm down from the sink washing the dirty plates

"You know, I've never seen daddy take action that much" Jessica spoke finishing another dish from her stove

"Sorry" I spoke "Louise wasn't really popular at her home, she was always teased for looking childlike and thanks to one Germanian girl it didn't give her such a god mood thanks to her appearance"

"Oh, so there's someone else trying to match me?" Jessica questioned, she took a pose and in my mind she would be an equal to Kirche and if those two meet I can already know that those two girls will compete for my attention.

* * *

><p>The night finally ended and everyone got to their room s for a well needed rest after a hard day's work, although Louise didn't like the room since her place was filled with luxury than needs.<p>

"TH-THEY EXPECT THE DUAGHTER OF THE DUKE TO-!"

"Louise, stop…" I sighed getting tired of her complaints after cleaning up a pile of dishes from the kitchen "you still don't know how lucky we are to get a free room, and be happy that Scarron helped you tonight"

"I was in the right to be angry!" Louise growled "those drunks teased my-my-!"

"I know Louise… I heard the racket from the kitchen" I took some extra pillows and blankets to make bed on the floor "besides this place is nice for the mission that the princess gave us"

"Huh?" Louise instantly forgot her reason about fitting in with the common folk due o her pride as a noble "what do you mean?"

I rubbed my head that my master has forgotten about her mission "Louise, don't you think that this inn has been so popular that it could be the place where nobles could get in without the need to spend so much of their money"

Louise pondered on that "That is true, but all the drunks here have been talking nonsense!"

"Please Louise, bear a bit of this burden" I pleaded "please do this for the princess"

Louise huffed at my plea but she agreed "okay… I'll do this for Henrietta"

"Splendid" I clapped "now let's get some sleep for tomorrow okay?"

* * *

><p>At the streets where everything was dark and quiet with the wind slowly breezing through. A lone figure walked throughout the road wearing a hooded cloak covering his identity… he heard rumors about a corrupt noble abusing his status and taxing up the amount for no other reason but his own.<p>

"I'll get you soon" he grinned "I'm sure you'll be shocked at my power"

The man held up a small box in his hand, oh was he happy to get some payback and most of all he'll get to make that scum suffer.

* * *

><p>Morning came and me with Louise started working at the day since a few fairies only worked at this time.<p>

"You know" Jessica commented as I dried the dishes "that's a nice outfit, where did you get it?"

"Oh this?" I pulled on my trial shirt "a tailor just got creative on the clothes and she gave it to me as a gift"

"Hmm" Jessica nodded "do you think I could get her to make clothes on what daddy has in mind"

"If you insist on that" I shrugged at the suggestion, after knowing the way my boss acts, I'm pretty sure that he'll make spare clothing for his little darlings. For a man in his weirdness, he has the biggest heart in the entire village.

Time went by and Jessica started to nose around about my life, at first I thought he was just curious but then she started to think I came from Germania the northern continent of the country filled with elite troops ready for war, and then from Romalia a place where people live with big beliefs on the magic told from their ancestors.

"Oh and are you a collector? I saw admiring an artifact" she mentioned

Jessica must've seen my Accel memory, of course the memory holds powers from the earth but in the wrong hands they are instruments of destruction.

"You do know that it's rude to ask personal things?"

"Maybe" she giggled "but when I suspect a good story, I just have to hear it"

Jessica continued to cook while I cleaned more of the plates, just then all of the clamor suddenly halted. Jessica and I stopped and looked to see why the sudden silence. We saw a fat man in bright clothes, he lost most of his hair and he had a face that only a mother could love.

Behind him were his personal guards each of them carried a stick with a heavy metal end which is used to bash offenders.

"Who's he?" I asked

"He's Turenne, one of the princess' agents for the village" Jessica frowned "he's always abused his authority to people who disagree and helps those who blindly serve him"

Wow, what a stroke of luck. I just found the culprit from Henrietta's message and I have to thank Scarron for hiring me and Louise.

Speaking of, the boss was trying hardly to appease the man. The inn was already full and with him and his guards coming in, there isn't any space left.

When Turenne acted his guards took out their weapons and threatened everyone to get lost. The men stood up and instantly left the inn. I was shocked to see this, the princess was right to be concerned, seeing the corrupt nobles do whatever they want without knowing the consequences is a big mistake.

Since Turenne sat down on a table, he ordered for anything as long he could get a girl at his side. But the fairies wee to scared to act, Louise bravely went forward and delivered a tray of food on one hand and a bottle of wine on the other.

When the corrupted man saw her he was really disappointed. He joked how small her chest which made Louise mad, and then he was gesturing that he could make them bigger by groping her.

Louise couldn't stand it and then she was about to-

**WHAM!**

At first I thought it was Louise using her wand, but all eyes were at the door, I turned to their direction and saw a lone figure kicking the door open. His face was covered thanks to his cloak but he gave a sinister smile showing that he was up to something.

Turenne snapped his fingers and called

"GUARDS!"

One of the guards took out his baton and dashed to the figure and struck him.

**BASH!**

The hooded man just stood there as the hit was nothing making everyone speechless

"What's wrong?" He asked "That all you got? Here, let me show you how it's done"

**CRACK!**

"AARRGH!"

The guard fell to the floor holding his broken arm and then he was kicked unconscious by the man as an act of mercy from the man

"Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge me?" he asked

The guards were completely scared at what they had seen, But Turenne said otherwise

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get rid of him!"

They looked at their boss and then at the hooded man and they decided:

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO MONEY IS WORTH THIS!"

The group dropped their batons and scrambled out the backdoor leaving Turenne alone

"Oho, it seems that your only _help _can't save you now" the man started to walking

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

As much as I like to see him suffer, Henrietta needed proof that her home is in need of help, I dashed forward ignoring Jessica's screaming and tackled the hooded man through the window

**CRASH!**

I rolled away from my enemy and stood up

"I have to say boy, you are a brave one" the man stood up feeling amused by my actions "you peaked my interest"

"I'm sure you have something that would make you great" I have a feeling that the man could do it

"I was saving this for Turenne's torture, but you're more worth it" the man reached in his pocket and took out a Gaia memory

**Violence**

He pressed it against his arm and the change started, his body became bulky, all the muscles were huge. He became a living weapon; his head was a black dome only showing his teeth in a growl and finally his left hand changed into a steel ball.

The fairies were really scared to see such a sight… they only hope that their friend would be okay.

"Well, you're not the only one who has that power"

I took out my acceldriver and memory

"Hen…SHIN!"

**Accel**

My armor appeared and I prepared myself for the fight

"I knew that you're worth more than that scum of a noble" the violence dopant grinned "you have that same power as _he_ is"

'He?'

My thoughts halted when I was almost hit by the iron ball aimed right at me, upon instinct I ran up to the dopant and delivered a punch to his abdomen

**Klang!**

"AAAHHG!" I held my arm close from the pain, the dopant's body was like steel and it hurt me instead of hurting it

**Bam!**

The violence dopant hit Peter with his iron ball hand and sent him across the rubble almost giving him a concussion. The fairies cringed watch from inside and cheered to Peter to keep fighting. Louise had thought otherwise.

'He won't last'

Louise dashed to her room with Jessica following behind

"Louise? What are you doing!" Jessica shouted

"Helping" Louise answered

The pinkette took Derflinger and ran back out, she went to the door and saw her familiar struggling to keep up.

"Peter!" Louise to the sword to him

I looked to my side and saw Derf flying at me, I grabbed it before flashing in red light changing into the engine blade. I had at least a chance to fight back. I opened my blade and placed the engine memory inside.

**Engine**

I readied myself and pressed the trigger

**Jet**

I ran forward and mad the attack

**Pack!**

I was shocked to see the dopant stop me with just his arm

"It's good to see that you are still fighting, but you have to do better than that"

He tossed me away like I was nothing, I was running out of options and I began to lose hope. The audience continued to cheer me on and I struggle to keep up

'If only I had more power'

* * *

><p>During the battle a lone figure looked at the scene and smiled "you really are compatible with that memory" he took out an item from his pocket "I thinks it's time that you get an upgrade"<p>

He tossed the item into battle and waited for the outcome

"Let's see if you can handle it" he smiled

I started to pant, all that was left is to fight him bare-handed and that was impossible thanks to his tough body. But when looked up something gleamed, I reached out and grabbed it, to my surprise it was a new Gaia memory.

It had a stopwatch at the top of the memory and the logo was a letter T. This was the Trial memory. I wasted no time and took out my Accel memory and presented my new memory.

**Trial**

I turned the watch upwards and placed on my acceldriver with a quick twist of the throttle

**Trial**

* * *

><p><strong>Beep<strong>

I stood still feeling the memory's power go through my body

**Beep**

My armor glowed brightly changing from its red color to yellow

**BEEP**

Finally a ring of blue engine pistons appeared on my feet and they spun upwards removing the heavy armor and made a new one. My armor was completely blue with black strips on my arms and legs, there was additional metal armor on my torso, my helmet changed into more sport-like with a roof over the lens. But since it's dark no one could see the change.

I became Accel… Trial!

"Oh, so you have a new look" the dopant smiled "let's see that you can do better in that"

The creature launched his iron ball at me but I jumped over it and ran on the chain like it was the ground, I ran up to my target and delivered a few kicks to the monster's torso making him step back a bit.

"So you've made yourself faster" the dopant "but you do know that won't help you"

"On the contrary" I took out the memory from my belt and placed the watch back in place "it will be just enough to stop you"

**Click**

I tossed the memory upwards and ran to my enemy at high speed, I delivered a few punches making the dopant stagger and I started to kick him multiple times. At first it was slow and then I started to pick up the pace until my attacks looked like a blur.

The audience was at awe at seeing their savior move at ridiculous speed and then saw a glowing blue T mark at the monster.

I stopped my attack and grabbed my trial memory and pressed the button on the stopwatch

**Trail Maximum Drive**

The trial mark continued to glow until the explosion came

**Boom!**

The dopanr changed back into his human self and flew back hitting his back against the ground. I looked at my feet to see the violence memory but before I could go to the man, an interruption came

"KYAAAAAA!"

I was surrounded by the girls of the faerie inn and they were bombarding me with so many questions that I couldn't keep up on what they're saying.

"Alright girls, that's enough!" Jessica shouted

We turned to see her a bit angry that I was the idiot that made a big mess on this and seeing that the girls became quiet I slipped through the crowd and walked to my defeated enemy, I slowly placed him on the wall in a sitting position.

"Tell me, who gave you this?" I showed him the Violence memory

"Oh that" the man smiled "it was gift from a man"

"Did this man have a name?" I asked feeling very curious about this man

"All he said that his name is Daido"

That name shocked me… only one other person carried that name, even though it was just a movie he was a hero, he tried to save a group of people but a monster killed them, he became insane with the only goal to destroy museum. His name… Daido Katsumi

Louise ran to my side feeling worried that I was hurt "Peter! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Louise, just a bit sore" I said

After I found out who the leader of NEVER is, the man in front of me started to wither turning nothing but his bones and then he turned into dust... the side-effect of the Gaia memory can _kill_ the weak-minded.

Jessica looked at the two of us with a piercing glare 'now I _really_ want to know who you guys are' she turned to her in to see that the mess wasn't big but then she saw Turenne sneaking away.

"Hey he's getting away!" Jessica shouted

Since I was still in my Trial form, I quickly dashed to my sword and threw it at the noble's direction making him stop.

"You're not going anywhere?"

Turenne shook in fear while Louise stood in front of him, being the selfish person he is… the man took his chance.

"D-do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

Louise took out a parchment in her outfit and opened it showing Henrietta's writing of commands and a wax seal that said approval

"A noble abusing is status"

Oh seeing that man scared stiff makes this night all worth the pain I endured

* * *

><p>Jessica grinned as she carried a plate of food to Louise and Peter's room, everyone in the faerie inn celebrated. Scarron took out his best wine for not only being saved by Turenne but also from that hideous creature too.<p>

"Knock, knock" she called entering the room "How are you feeling Mr. _Accel_"

"Fine I guess" Peter sat on his bed with bandages covering his chest and left forearm "judging from the noise downstairs, everyone must be happy"

"Well… you and Louise did save us from the disaster that came to our inn"

"I'm just glad that the problem is fixed and the bad thing is over" Peter sighed

"That's right" the girl nodded "still I don't know whether to kiss or kill you for doing that stupid stunt earlier"

"I'd like to keep my death in battle please" Peter chuckled

"I'm sure you would" Jessica giggled

Well he did ask for it

**Chu**

She leaped forward giving a small kiss on her savior's cheek while wrapping her arms around his neck, for a guy who would risk his life he didn't even expect as reward from her that soon.

"A reward for our brave knight I suppose" Jessica giggled making hug a bit tighter "by the way, are you a noble like your friend?"

* * *

><p>With my powers as Accel, everyone around me would assume that I'm a noble. Even though I have my limits… magic is magic in their eyes and I suppose that was it for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Louise was already drunk from the party given from the fairies, and they were already celebrating their freedom from the corrupted officer with a <em>generous<em> tip from the man that would be kept in case for emergencies.

* * *

><p>I guess you could say that I'm feeling right at home.<p>

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kirche's mother and the unicorn dopant

Louise and I were on the way ban to the academy on horse under orders of Henrietta… since it was a secret mission it made sense that no one knew why we were gone. We just got back by noon and just in time for lunch

Everyone was at the dining hall and the two of us not noticing of our sudden disappearance, still the both of us felt good at accomplishing our mission.

After being exposed of our mission, Louise and I are forced to leave the faerie inn once I was standing on my own feet, of course Scarron and her little fairies told is that we are welcome anytime. Personally I think I think that the experience is good for Louise since it gave her more confidence about herself and she has friends that didn't consider her a zero. It was finally time she felt good on something.

Henrietta was very upset that she got the evidence from us on the bastard Turenne with his activities as a tax collector. With testimony from every worker in town, the advisers couldn't give the excuse that nobles could do whatever they want.

As a result Turenne was stripped of his title, power and belongings for his thievery. It was all the excuse that Henrietta needed to take action of the corruption in her home. The advisers couldn't resist on the princess for they would their place in the court, so they had no choice but to participate in the cause.

It felt good that the princess would do anything to save her country, but I was more concerned about the injuries I took from last night. Lucky that all the bruises were on my body, no one would notice. If anyone asks… we just went out to relieve our stress from the work in school.

We got back to Louise's room and went immediately for a bath, I could use one also but since Louise is my superior I will wait until she gets back. I placed my stuff on the table and Derflinger against the wall.

"Good to be home, eh partner?" Derflinger spoke from his place

"Sure am," I sighed "I bet you missed being used in a real fight huh Derf?"

"You said it partner," Derf spoke "Before you came I've been stuck in storage with nothing to do but sleep"

While Derf spoke of his life I was gazing on my collection of T2 memories on the table, I now have more questions than answers. If NEVER was here then what is their motive? Why are they giving away these instruments of destruction?

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a certain voice in the room…

"WELCOME HOME PETER!"

I looked up to see Siesta dashing towards me. I managed to see a satchel on her waist before she tackled me with all of her might…

I struggled not show pain to Siesta and returned the gesture

"It's good to see you to Siesta" I smiled

After the friendly reunion Siesta brought tea and opened her satchel and showed she bought the supplies that Derf and I asked for.

"Wow… you bought all of these?" I couldn't believe that Siesta was able to get the entire bundle. Derf is really eager to be shiny and rust-free, once I finished my bath of course.

Louise entered to see the three of us she was in her spare clothes and her towel hoisted on her shoulder, Siesta let out a small eep and immediately left the room.

"So, is it clear?" I asked

Louise nodded "make it quick"

I walked to the closet to see my clothes on a small corner with my old clothes next to Quinn's handmade work. I took the accel outfit and left the room…

* * *

><p>Kirche was at the dining hall looking bored… she poked her food after her beloved darling suddenly disappeared. Tabitha was beside her still reading a book while eating at the same time.<p>

Kirche puffed her face feeling irritated at her boredom, she hasn't found any interest after finding her true beloved… The other guys lost their charm and the allure of getting her interest has lost its mark.

"Tabitha, let's skip afternoon classes and take a nice refreshing bath"

Tabitha finished her plate and gave a silent nod to her friend, Kirche smiled before taking her hand

A warm bath is always nice

* * *

><p>Baths… that is the one thing I couldn't get easily<p>

It's not that I hate baths but with the status of noble and commoner of this world, it has been rather hard to gain access to get myself some proper hygiene.

So, I had no choice but to use the _girl's bath house…_

Although that it was every man's dream to see room full of beautiful naked women, but I am different, I learned from when I came here that by risking it you would face the terror of a lady's wrath, I saw Guiche do that and he received the bad end of it.

When I tried talking to headmaster about that, the old man would be in a trance and wouldn't be awake for a few hours.

The room was simple and extravagant at the same time; it was big enough to let every girl in one dorm fill the pace, it had a pool and some statues filling it, the area was covered in a heavy mist giving the room a soothing atmosphere.

Instantly I felt myself feel relaxed, the water was warm and I could feel my troubles slip away.

"Oh yeah, this bath feels nice" a voice called out

"Mm" another voice agreed

I quickly snapped from my thoughts upon hearing voices, I looked at the direction of the sound and saw familiar colors of red and blue in the mist

It was Kirche and Tabitha

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

I covered my mouth and hoped the two girls didn't hear, but fate wouldn't miss a good laugh

"What was that?" Kirche turned to see me with a bit of shock while Tabitha looked a bit surprised "Darling?"

"Kirche…uh…um th-th-this isn't what it looks like!" I tried to reason with her

"Oh-ho…! So darling decided to be naughty today, if this isn't a good welcome back then I don't know what is"

Kirche obviously liked the situation I'm in, as she took hold of me and whispered to my ear

"It's nice to see you again" she whispered "let me help you relax since Louise wouldn't let you"

"That's nice of you but I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable with Tabitha watching us"

"Easily fixed" Kirche smiled "Tabitha, could you please give us some privacy. I would like to welcome my darling properly"

The girl nodded and walked out leaving us

"Now we're alone"

Kirche purred and she started to roam her hands around my body, her soft touch was really making me relax her hands continued moving around me with her warm breath on my neck, I don't know if I-

"YOWCH!"

Pain coursed and Kirche stepped back in surprise at my reaction

"Darling?" Kirche spoke "did I hurt you?"

"N-no" I grunted "just a sore spot"

"Wha-?" Kirche took a closer look at my body and saw bruises covering my skin "oh no! Darling what happened to you?!"

"I just got myself into an accident" I lied, if I tell her the truth then she would have fainted "it's nothing really"

"It's something to me!" Kirche took my hand and dragged me out of the place "Come! We are going to see Montmorency"

"Guiche's girlfriend" I asked "she's a water mage?"

"Yes and a good one too" KIrche nodded "Let's go!"

The redhead took my hand and dashed outside, I saw Tabitha sitting on the stairs reading a book. She looked up and nodded before going back to the pool.

That young girl had things to go through, I can somehow feel it.

* * *

><p>Thankfully I was in my Accel outfit when Kirche had to dress herself before tracking Montmorency, speaking of said girl it was easy to find her, Kirche knew where she was in her room.<p>

Montmorency was at her table with a chemistry set of tubes and vials with fluids inside them

"A healing balm" Montmorency asked "What for?"

"Darling is battered and bruised" Kirche answered

"He looks fine to me"

Kirche quickly lifted my shirt to show the bruises I carry

"Does _this_ look fine to you?!"

Montmorency flinched at seeing my bruises

"Alright, alright… I'll get the balm"

I have to say, even though she is spoiled she knew her potions well… she moved around the table like an expert without a single flinch.

"Here you go one healing balm" she handed Kirche the jar "now leave me, I have important stuff to do"

"Thank you" Kirche smiled and turned to me "let's go darling, I'll rub some on you"

"That very kind of you Kirche" I smiled "but I can handle it"

"Nonsense!" she protested "I must insist"

With Kirche pushing herself to do this puts me in an awkward position

* * *

><p>Travelling down the dirt road a single carriage rode down making its way to Tristain, it was guided by horses and a rider on top of the vehicle. The carriage itself was covered in bright and expensive decoration, it shows that the passenger inside was a noble or someone who's wealthy.<p>

Inside the carriage shows a woman who took her appearance to its fullest beauty; she wore bright red dress with white trimmings that molded perfectly on her body, the design was low-cut that gave good visibility of her cleavage, she wore a gold chain around her neck, her hands were covered with ruby rings.

Her appearance suggested that she was in her twenties rather than her thirties, with her looks would've had been enough but it was given more exotics… her frame was firm and it was added by her dark skin and long vibrant red hair that reached her back, her eyes were chocolate brown and she smiled like a happy mother at how proud she is at her child, her eyes were on a small parchment as she read it again.

Dear mother,

Oh mother, I'm in love I don't know what to say about my feelings but I must say he set my heart ablaze! His strength ignites my passion further. He showed me the truth that my heart was captured by darling's compassionate smile, his strength is wild and powerful like a fire that will never put out.

He holds magic that has never been seen before, he wields it like a master but he came from a foreign land and is unranked. He proclaims that he isn't of noble blood but his actions would say that he is!

Unfortunately… he was summoned by Louise le Blanc de la Valliere summoned him in her familiar summoning ritual, yes she never revealed her aptitude of magic but for once I am glad that I was proven wrong or I might never see my beloved darling

I am positive that I shall woo my darling, after all is it not our tradition to steal a man or woman from a Valliere

Your daughter,

Kirche Agusta Fredrica von Anhalt de Zerbst

'Interesting' the lady now confirmed Zerbst, she thought about Kirche's words on the parchment. The girl was always wild and passionate and it was normal to see her go for a man that caught her interest was normal.

But to proclaim that she has been tamed by 'her darling' was unexpected and that she hasn't been intimate with if she caught the hint right… the Valliere's are shown to be rather possessive about their property especially around a Zerbst.

It was why Lady Zerbst decided to visit her daughter about this man also she had nothing to do since her husband went to the military for a special mission.

"Lady Zerbst" the rider called "we are about a day away from our destination"

"That's acceptable" lady Zerbst smiled "I'm in no hurry"

Hearing that she was close by, she looked at the letter again 'I am most interested at seeing this man'

* * *

><p>Kirche had been persistent but I was able to convince her that I could handle myself, as I went back to Louise's room I noticed that some of the girls looked at my clothes and smiled at the design. Quinn has really made unique and perhaps some of them would to have it.<p>

As I entered Louise's room, I saw the girl looking at the Gaia memories we collected

"Is something bothering you Louise?" I asked

"No" Louise answered "I'm just wondering how all of these were able to make a being strong"

She then looked at me going out again

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To polish Derf"

"Yahoo!"

"He needs it" I finished

Boy my sword can be loud if it wants to

"Oh, go ahead then"

Louise went to her bed for nice nap after being in a mission sent by her highness

* * *

><p>After spending the night at an average inn, lady Zerbst went her way on to the academy. She hoped to get a welcome but on the other hand she wanted to surprise her daughter about the visit. The two haven't spoken in years by now and hopefully a visit would be pleasurable<p>

…after all, it's harder to say goodbye than to say hello

The carriage arrived at the academy the driver stopped and went to open the door. Lady Zerbst slowly stepped down her carriage and saw two people waiting for her; one was old Osmond and the other was a professor she never met before.

Kirche recalled that he was one of the teachers that gave her lessons

"Ah lady Zerbst" Osmond greeted "it's nice to see you here, I regret that we didn't have enough time to prepare for you arrival"

Osmond was polite but he couldn't stop looking down at the sight of seeing a woman's body, lady Zerbst noticed it but she didn't mind. She made an effort to make them noticeable in the first place. She eyed the second man who was standing there doing nothing.

"I believe that you and I haven't met before"

The professor was surprised at him being brought into conversation

"My name is Jean Colbert" he introduced "I am one of the teachers here in the academy, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" lady Zerbst smiled "are you by any chance my daughter's teacher?"

"Of course" Colbert smiled "your daughter has made good progress in her work"

"As expected from a Zerbst, especially from my daughter" she smiled "we must share the tales"

"I'll try to make time" Colbert nodded

'Oh so innocent' lady Zerbst grinned 'it will be fun teaching him'

She then looked at Osmond to see that his eyes are still glued to her breasts, she also noticed a small white mouse peeking under her skirt, and lady Zerbst had the idea that the mouse was Osmond's familiar. Well she wouldn't mind blowing the old man's mind today.

"The reason I arrived today is to make a surprise visit to my daughter, it has been a long time since we last spoke together"

"Well, let me show you where she is lady Zerbst" Colbert volunteered

* * *

><p>Derf and I were at the courtyard, I was already starting to clean my sword from its rusty appearance. To me it was a chore, to Derf it's an overdue appointment.<p>

"You're doing good partner" Derflinger spoke "I can feel the rust going away"

"You should thank Siesta" I replied "after all she was the one who bought the supplies"

It took me the previous day to get half of the rust gone, and by the way when it said rusty I mean it's _really_ rusted. The only part where Derf didn't get rusted was the bandaged cloth on the handle.

When I started taking the rust off, I could see that the blade was giving a silver sheen making it a good display piece if not in use, the metal guard where Derflinger's mouth is placed was yellow in color. I thought that the material was used are either brass or gold.

Derf was now rust free and all that's left is to sharpen the blade and another polish to make the blade look proper. I checked the metal only to see no brittle edges or cracks, whoever created Derflinger is a really good blacksmith.

I started to sharpen my sword while Derf told me how to sharpen it.

"Peter!"

I looked up to see Siesta dashing toward me

"Oh Siesta" I spoke "hello"

Siesta brought a basket of treats which I completely forgot since I took the task of cleaning and sharpening Derflinger.

"Are you hungry?" She asked "I brought some food for you from the kitchen"

Thank you Siesta, thank you very much

"Hey maid girl" Derflinger interjected "thanks again for getting the supplies"

"It is not a problem Derflinger" the maid replied "and you really sparkle when your clean"

I have to say Siesta really got used to Derf that fast… usually most folks would freak out when they saw a sentient sword like Derf here, but Siesta took it rather fine… and quickly too.

"Well partner did a good job, of course I had to tell him how"

I learned how to clean a sword from Derf, after all being a sentient blade can obtain knowledge, if Derf is old then he learned a lot.

"By the way" Siesta spoke "did you hear that a noble from Germania came here to visit the academy"

"Really?" I asked "why would he or she come visit here?"

"Since lady Zerbst's daughter is here, it's perfectly understandable" Siesta nodded

I stopped when I heard who was visiting

"Wait, you mean to say that _Kirche's mother_ is here to visit?!" I asked with exaggeration

"Yes…"

Uh-oh… even though that this will be a plain visit between mother and daughter, I can't help but feel that it will all be on me.

After shaking that thought away, and I returned to fixing Derflinger

* * *

><p>Colbert showed lady Zerbst the tower where Kirche lives and told her where her daughter's room is, after a flight of stairs she was in front of Kirche's room. She knocked on Kirche's door while feeling eager to know who the man that captured her daughter's heart is.<p>

"Who is it?" Kirche called

"Your mother" lady Zerbst replied

In a split second, the door was open seeing a surprised Kirche inside. If someone were to see this the Zerbst ladies would look like sisters instead of mother and child.

"Mother!" Kirche smiled "it's so nice to see you!"

"What brings you here?" She asked with curiosity

"Well…" lady Zerbst hummed "since my daughter talked so much about her new darling, I just had to come see him myself"

She eyed her daughter and saw a blue ribbon tied on her hair

"Is that a gift from your darling?" She asked

"Oh yes" Kirche sighed as she touched the ribbon "it was a reminder from my darling when he gave the feeling that I was taken into his warmth"

"Oh how charming" lady Zerbst cooed "I must simply meet this man"

"Oh wonderful" Kirche clapped "but remember mother, he's mine first"

"I would never dream of taking him" lady Zerbst huffed "not without your permission of course"

"Then there will be no problems" Kirche grinned "I think I saw darling outside in the courtyard"

"Then let us not waste time then!" Lady Zerbst made the same grin like her daughter

* * *

><p>"There we go" I finished re-polishing Derflinger "that should make you feel brand new"<p>

"You look splendid Derflinger" Siesta gasped at seeing the sword sparkle.

Now that Derf is sharp and clean, it looks like a nice piece of display rather than a regular weapon

"I feel great!" Derf shouted "hey partner, why don't we go find some thugs to test how sharp I am"

"Easy there Derf" I spoke "If we fight now then you'll get brittle again. Just get used to your new look first okay"

The sword grumbled but complied at my request. I placed Derf back at in the scabbard and took a bite from Siesta's food delivery.

While I was enjoying my meal I felt something bad will happen, I turned around to see a man in dark violet clothing; he had dark skin, black hair, sharp and trained eyes. He carried a hybrid mix between a wand and sword but judging by his appearance and noble status I would say that he's some kind of bodyguard.

I paid no mind at him at first and continued my meal… that is until he called me

"Excuse me"

I turned to see the man looking curiously at me

"Yes?" I questioned after I bit on my bread

"You look different from the others" The man asked "are you a part of this academy?"

"Yes I am" I nodded

"So are you a hired mercenary?" The man asked again

"You could say that" I confirmed 'if I told you that I'm a familiar, you would do the complete opposite of this attitude'

"That's nice" he smiled "I'm Alejandro"

"Name's Peter"

As we ended our friendly greeting a voice called out

"Darling!"

The two of us turned to the voice and saw Kirche jumping happily to see me again

Alejandro on the other hand, grinned and spread his arms and waited for a hug

"Beloved!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woosh<strong>

Kirche ran past Alejandro and tackled me on the floor while pressing her bosom against my face

"Oh darling I'm glad to see you again"

Kirche held onto me tightly and judging by this performance, Alejandro held a look of shock before changing into instant fury

"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted "taking advantage of my-my-!"

"Is this him Kirche?" Another voice interrupted

Kiche let go of me to see her mother. There wasn't a difference between them since her mother's beauty is in equal level. I have to say, seeing what Mrs. Zerbst looks like then Kirche will nonetheless be the same.

"Lady Zerbst I presume" I spoke calmly even though my insides were feeling tight

"Yes" lady Zerbst smiled "and you must be the _darling_ that my daughter speaks fondly of?"

"This is him mother!" Kirche interjected "isn't he wonderful?"

"Red does fit him well" Lady Zerbst hummed as he examined my clothes

I felt like a piece of meat when I saw a small glimpse of hunger on her face and I could almost shiver at that

"I sense an air of mystery" lady Zerbst spoke "didn't my daughter say that you were from outside Halkeginia?"

"I am madam" I nodded

"Oh how mysterious" she purred "I'm looking forward to learning _everything_ from you"

"L-l-lady Zerbst!" Alejandro sputtered "are you just going to stand there and let this… this… LECHER, take advantage of my fiancée!"

"Fiancée?!' I stood there in shock 'Kirche was engaged?'

Wait did he just insulted me?

Lady Zerbst tsked at the whole engagement

"Oh Corleone, you know those plans were just a suggestion" lady Zerbst sighed

"A plan that your husband strongly favored" Alejandro retorted

"Yes, but nothing was confirmed so my daughter is free to pursue whoever she wishes" lady Zerbst recalled

Seeing lady Zerbst act like that to her fellow noble must mean that she has higher standards than a normal one… not to mention that she has a strong spirit to boot.

Hearing Kirche being engaged would make sense, when I first came here Kirche had been flaunting with the other guys before she went after me when I _accidentally_ took her heart

* * *

><p>Alejandro felt slightly offended that the engagement was not confirmed, he then looked at Peter with a heavy glare that <em>his<em> love was taken by this… this… INGRATE!

* * *

><p>I saw Alejandro glare at me for taking his bride to be, but lady Zerbst confirmed that it wasn't allowed and no doubt that he would duel me for Kirche's hand.<p>

"Now then" lady Zerbst smiled and grabbed my free right arm while Kirche held onto my left arm "let the three of us know each other better"

I can't help but feel that I would end up with a harsh punishment from Louise's wrath by the end of the day.

Siesta ran like her life depended on it, her knight in shining armor was now being bargained for marriage to the Zerbst family, she ran to Louise's room and get Louise to stop the Zerbst from taking Peter away. There's no way that her knight in shining armor and the only way for that to stop was to call Louise for help.

She barged into Louise's room

"Ms. Valliere! Ms. Valliere!" She called out

Louise jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion

"Now listen here maid!" Louise persecuted "I have things to do so I suggest that"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but this is an emergency!" Siesta gasped "it's about Peter!"

"Peter?" Louise calmed down "what about him?"

"Ms. Zebst is wooing him again" Siesta panted "but this time her mother came and I believe that the two will try to get Peter to marry her"

"WHAT!-?" Louise shouted, she was trembling in anger with her wand held tightly in her hand "t-t-that t-t-t-TRAMP! I should have expected this!"

She turned to the maid who gulped in fright

"Take me to Peter _right now_!"

Louise was in no shape to talk so Siesta took her hand and ran to where peter and the Zerbsts are

* * *

><p>I was now in a special guest room with both Kirche and her mom clinging to my arms. Alejandro was acting guard for lady Zerbst. But he wasn't minding his post since he was too busy glaring holes at my back<p>

"Kirche has told me about your mysterious magic" lady Zerbst commented "I must admit I am curious about what she told me, a suit of armor being created rather than casting a spell. Please tell me about that"

I could see that she wanted to know my powers and I don't see any harm in telling the two Zerbst ladies of the Gaia memories. I took out my acceldriver and accel memory to the table for them to see.

"These are the source of my magic" I told lady Zerbst, the other memories are with Louise since she was curious about the different powers they posses

I then told her about the Gaia memories' abilities of turning humans into Dopants, the museum that created these objects for the purpose of making the evolution of the fragile human race.

"Amazing" lady Zerbst gasped

"These memories give you a stronger body when you use them" I replied

"My… you became more interesting all the more" lady Zerbst purred

Alejandro coughed trying to get on my nerves, Kirche stayed quiet and tried to bury my arm deeper to her cleavage, she paid attention to my words but she didn't give a sound, I expected her to give a loud outcry. Perhaps it was that the meeting with her mother went well and she wouldn't want to interrupt.

"There is something that peaks my curiosity" lady Zerbst hummed "the way you speak of these memories and the museum with their purpose to create a better world makes me wonder…"

"Wonder what?" I felt nervous that when she asks it will surprise both me and Kirche

"Are you perhaps a part of the museum?" She asked leaning a bit closer

Well that was surprising, I know there was one person who would stop them and her name was Shroud, even if there were other people who would take her side they would've been killed by the museum.

"Well I have been studying their research but I never did join them" I replied

"Ah but you know so much about them and with the abilities you hold it would be convincing that you _are_ a part of them" She called

"Darling is that true?" Kirche gasped

Alejandro once again coughed trying to interrupt the conversation

"Uh…well… I" that was a good argument there, even though that Shroud was the only rebel, there were some who secretly wanted to destroy the Gaia memory project.

"It's perfectly sensible that you don't know" lady Zerbst spoke "it would be for the best that you don't pursue that idea"

"I'll keep that in mind" I nodded

"But still, you could find nobility in Germania" lady Zerbst gleamed

"But isn't nobility given to those who use magic?" I questioned

"Basically that's true… but in Germania, anyone with enough money can buy a noble title, or if you have a recommendation from a noble family" she smiled "of course, there is another way"

"And that is…?" I shivered that lady Zerbst would be this close. I could feel my voice going away at her warm breathe

"Marriage" she finished

"ZERBST!"

Louise to the rescue

Louise's cry was loud enough for the four of us to see her stomping toward us

"Louise!" I cried happily, for once I'm glad that to see her… wait is that a whip in her hand?

Kirche huffed at seeing Louise "Interrupting my time with darling again Louise?"

"More like saving my familiar from your corruption!" She shouted before turning her gaze at me "and just you wait until I decide your punishment for being easily led by her"

"But…but" I tried to reason her

"No excuses!" she still had a lot of anger inside

"Oh you are definitely Karin's daughter" lad Zerbst smiled while observing Louise "you have her hair and her temper over everything that's even fun"

"What?-!" Louise was so angry that she didn't who she was talking to "and who are you to say such things about my mother!?"

"If your Karin's daughter, then you heard stories about me" lady Zerbst smiled widely "allow me to introduce myself; I am Maria Agusta Lilith von Zerbst" she greeted "however, you may call me Maria the blazing flame"

After hearing that name Louise suddenly turned pale like she saw a ghost and then she fell to the ground

**Thud**

"Louise!" I dashed to the fallen girl and shook her slightly "Louise wake up, please speak to me"

"Oh dear, it seems that Karin was exaggerating in her stories about me" lady Zerbst sighed

"From the way I see it" I called "she must really hate you"

* * *

><p>I placed Louise comfortably on her bed while Siesta is helping get a wash cloth for her, as much that Kirche wanted me to stay and talk with her mother some more. But I have rules to follow and looking after Louise is one of them, after a few goodbyes I carried Louise in my arms and went back o her room.<p>

"She's really out cold" I sighed looking at Louise

"The shock must be immense" Siesta noted

"You have no idea" I replied

I heard from people that some nobles carry special names that identify their abilities; like Guiche creating his bronze golems and that Kirche's mother was called the blazing flame, maybe her status was higher than any other in Germania, I even heard that Ms. Zerbst said that Louise's mother Karin was it?

Just how big was this feud?

I have to ask Louise about and if I leave her then she would be right down angry and punish me immediately, I'll just have to wait for the girl to wake up until then I'll just watch her

"I'll get the water this time" I took the empty tub and walked out the door

"Thank you" Siesta smiled while watching Louise in my place

I was at the fountain getting cool water for Louise while thinking about the rivalry between the Zerbst and Valliere's

'Why would Louise's mom give her such scary stories about lady Zerbst?'

My thoughts were cut off when I saw Alejandro walking right at me

"What is your relationship with Kirche?" he scowled

I sighed at the blunt anger he had, it was pointless to argue with him

"Can we talk about this later" I asked

"No we cannot" he denied "now what is your relationship with her"

I thought about that before, what was my relationship her? I just thought she clung to me for being the man of her interests but after I got back from my mission she hasn't moved to another man ever since

"Right now, Kirche and I are friends" I answered "despite her advances, we never made any lewd behavior with each other."

"And your intentions toward her?" Alejandro's voice turned sour after not hearing a simple answer of not being together

That question did hit me though, what _are_ my intentions to Kirche. I just assume that I was a man that caught her interest for the moment, but all of it changed when I was assaulted by her attempts for us to get close… even now she just introduced me to her mother for her approval.

"Right now, I'm happy with the way she's behaving" I replied "but I'm not sure if the two of us will be together, I have no choice but to if it will happen"

"Kirche is _my_ fiancée" Alejandro growled "she is not yours to have"

"I beg to differ" I called "lady Zerbst said that your engagement with Kirche is not established, and I for one agree with her thanks to your attitude"

After my words left my mouth, I just made the guy mad for not knowing his flaws but he wanted Kirche like a trophy and I won't let him get that

"I challenge you to a duel!" He declared

"Accepted" I answered quickly

"I'll see you at Vestri court tomorrow. The winner will have Kirche's hand"

Then Alejandro walked away feeling confident about his status, just then something got me

"Hey Alejandro" I called

Alejandro stopped his pace but when he turned he didn't expect what to happen

**SPLASH!**

Alejandro was surprised when he got splashed by water

"I hope that you can keep a cool head when we duel" I laughed

It felt good to see that man soak, I left the scene before he could make a shouting fit

* * *

><p>"So you accepted a duel from Kirche's fiancée" Louise spoke<p>

The pink-haired girl was in her nightgown drinking tea that Siesta brought earlier, I can tell that she isn't happy about the duel.

"I'm sorry about that" I sighed "but I just can't let Kirche be taken like that"

"Hmph!" Louise huffed "I'm pretty sure that Zerbst is feeling anxious to see you fight again"

"About that, what would you faint after hearing lady Zerbst's name" I asked "also… I heard that your mother, Karin has a big issue about that, can you explain?"

"My mother was a member the manticore knights" she confessed

"Let me guess, she rode this beast into battle"

Louise nodded

"The creature was so fearsome, powerful and majestic" she sighed "unlike me"

I can finally see that Louise was so uptight when I first came here… her mother was _respected_ for summoning a strong familiar in the family. I kinda felt insulted by that remark, but then again… Louise didn't expect to summon me, a human to be her familiar.

"And Maria the blazing flame" I added "what exactly do you know about her?"

I have to ask that question, why would Louise's mother; Karin, put so much effort to make Louise cower in fear when lady Zerbst came into the picture.

"I-I-I w-w-would r-rather n-not talk about t-t-that" Louise trembled at hearing that name

"Okay Louise" I placed my hand on her shoulder "let's forget about her for now"

Louise calmed down and poured another cup for her to drink

"Let's just go to bed and focus on the duel that Alejandro made" I spoke

Louise nodded and went to her bed, but before she went to sleep she gave one last line

"This is your fault" she grumbled

"Again I apologize" I muttered before taking my sleep on the hay bed

* * *

><p>I was now at the Vestri court feeling ready to fight the idiot Alejandro for being possessive of Kirche.<p>

The audience became bigger than my first duel with Guiche. Not only were the students there but the academy staff as well. They heard about the duel from Siesta and were excited to see their hero win against another noble.

Kirche was excited to see her daring in action, her mother on the other hand was curious to see Peter's ability to use these 'Gaia memories'

I was waiting for Alejandro to come and judging by his status he would come in a flashy manner to show that he is a noble.

**Whoosh!**

Just like I expected… Alejandro entered via swirling tornado, upon his arrival he was on a white Pegasus making the girls sigh dreamily at him, well… except for Kirche and lady Zerbst since the two were focused on me and not him

I stepped forward feeling determined to put Alejandro in his place for being obsessed to Kirche

"I'm surprised that you came" Alejandro "I was hoping that you never show up"

"And miss my chance to prove myself that I'm better than you?" I smiled "no way"

I placed the acceldriver on my waist and took out the Accel memory

**Accel**

Kirche's mother looked at Peter with curiosity when he showed his weapon

"You're going to like this mother" Kirche smiled

"Hen…SHIN!"

Peter placed the memory and made a few twists on the throttle

**Accel**

Suddenly a ring of red engine pistons surrounded the boy blasting a bit of heat with red bits starting to merge with Peter creating a red bulky armor

"Oh my…!" Lady Zerbst gasped at seeing the display "how magnificent"

Kirche started cheering for her darling to win this duel with a few others following her example

Alejandro stared blankly at his opponent's power

"So this is the magic you possess" Alejandro muttered "it won't save you"

I pulled my engine blade and dashed to my opponent ready to make the assault but Alejandro had a trick in his sleeve.

The noble pulled out his weapon and pointed it to his target and a second later a gust wind burst out

I jumped dodging the heavy that was in front of me and then I sprawled at seeing a second wind come at me, just when was about to get up I was suddenly trapped in a tornado

"Oh great" I muttered 'Alejandro must really by _trying_ his best just to get Kirche's love'

"How do we get out of this partner" Derf asked feeling a bit hopeless

I checked the debris surrounding us and saw them going in a counter-clockwise direction

"I think I just found a way"

I opened my sword and placed my engine memory inside

**Engine**

"Get ready Derf, this might be a little rough"

Alejandro smiled at seeing his target trapped in his spell, but before he could declare victory a voice came

**Jet**

Just then the tornado dispersed showing Peter in the center

"You think a little wind can stop me" he spoke "well think again"

I ran to Alejandro with my blade ready strike

**Klang**

I clashed my weapon with Alejandro's. I pushed myself forward and saw my target starting to struggle, taking the chance I decided to push his buttons

"What's wrong" I smirked "feeling weak?"

"Shut up!" Alejandro "you don't know who your facing!"

I jumped back dodging a slash from his sword

"Oh I think I know who I'm facing" I pointed at Alejandro "I'm fighting a _loser_"

The audience gaped at my declaration

"You came here for taking a girl who already found someone she loves" I said "and now you're facing someone who holds higher power than you"

"Shut up!" he shouted again "you're lying!"

"Am I?" I asked "you will never have her and she will never love you"

Alejandro dropped his weapon and covered his ears from my words

"I'm not hearing this!" he denied

Kirche blushed a bit that her darling was talking about her. Maria on the other hand was surprised at seeing Peter declare Alejandro to be weak, but then she remembered her husband's words when he was describing a soldier.

"A soldier must remain calm so that he can study the opponent for openings to counterattack, but if distracted… the soldier will be wide open to be attacked from the enemy"

'I can't believe that he knew such a tactic' Maria gasped 'if he wasn't with Louise then I would've mistaken him to be a soldier'

'heh' I smirked 'fell right into my trap'

I stabbed my sword on the ground

"Sorry Derf, but I'd rather finish this myself" I spoke

"That's okay partner" the sword replied "just let me see the fight okay?"

I looked at Alejandro who is still denying the truth, I held down the clutch of my buckle

**Accel Maximum Drive**

I was covered in flames and I jumped forward and delivered a spinning heel-kick to my target leaving a red tire track

**Booom!**

Alejandro flew back from the smoke and he felt a burning sensation on his chest, he was about o get up but he was pinned down. He looked up to see a familiar face

"I suggest that you give up if you want to stay alive" I spoke

Alejandro growled at this "I…" he looked away feeling both ashamed and disgraced "…surrender"

I let the Alejandro up and he walked away but he gave me a small glare for _ruining_ his honor.

"Oof!"

I was taken by surprise at seeing Kirche hold my head to her chest

"Oh darling, that was fantastic!" she smiled "oh mother, isn't he amazing!?"

"Peter" lady Zerbst called "I have seen you act and your duel here with Alejandro has made me say one thing"

Suddenly my head was trapped between lady Zerbst's soft assets

"Welcome to the family son-in-law!" she smiled

SON-IN-LAW!?

"WHAAAT!?" Louise screamed

I was shocked to hear that lady Zerbst would accept me after the duel… then again she _is_ the mother of Kirche.

I pulled myself out of lady Zerbst's arms and my armor disintegrated making me change back to my normal self with a feeling of heavy fear

The audience was in shock at seeing me defeat a high-class noble in a duel of skill, after a moment of silence and then everyone erupted in loud cheers

"THAT'S OUR SWORD!" Marteiu cheered

"Wonderful, simply wonderful" Osmond clapped

"I tell you he's no commoner!" A random student shouted

I saw Louise shiver in anger with her whip at hand, if it wasn't for Maria being here then I would've face the wrath of my master.

* * *

><p>"Darling, darling" Kirche called for her lover as she walked through the halls "where are you darling?"<p>

* * *

><p>As for where I am, I'm hiding behind a statue away from Kirche. I know what you're asking; why am I hiding from a beautiful girl who is willing to give her heart and soul to me?<p>

The answer has been simple; I not really ready to have myself ravished by her, and with lady Zerbst around… my chances of having free time are pretty slim.

There was only one place that he could really feel safe, and that was Louise's room… I shivered at the place knowing that the girl is furious about me _fawning_ with the Zerbst ladies, but what choice do I have?

I quietly made my way to the door and slowly entered the room, needless to say Louise was surprised to see me and my thoughts are correct... she was scowling at me

"What are you doing here?" her voice filled with anger "you should be with Zerbst by now"

I could hear the anger in her voice but at the second statement she sounded sad, but knowing that her fury would go first I could do the only thing that came to my mind.

I placed my hands and knees on the floor and bowed deeply, Louise looked surprised at this action

"Louise, I know that I have not been a good familiar" I spoke "But please! Let me stay here with you, I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Louise asked

"Yes, anything" I answered

Oh Louise will enjoy this, I just know it…

* * *

><p>I was now on my hay-bed chained to the wall with a collar attached to my neck. I have to say I never thought that Louise was into this kind of thing.<p>

"Uh… Louise"

"Silence dog!" Louise took out here whip and struck me

**WHAP!**

"OW!" I yelled in pain

"You have no right to speak until I say you can!"

Louise really is enjoying my misery, when I told her that I would do anything she told me and this little price is to be safe from Kirche's _warm_ love… for now.

"You know partner" Derf spoke from his scabbard "it's really a waste to not be with those two-"

Derf stopped when Louise gave a scary glare making the sentient blade rattle in fear

"O-on the other hand, I'm just a sword" Derf went back to its scabbard without saying another word

If Deflinger doesn't want to be melted down, then it should keep quiet before it's too late

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the village Alejandro was in a bar drinking a few glasses of wine to get rid of the shame he has felt earlier but it was failing. He touched the mark on his chest feeling pain and he remembered the words spoken to him during the duel<p>

'You will never have her and she will never love you'

Alejandro growled at that remark, oh he just wished get rid of that… that INGRATE!

"Hello there" a voice called

Alejandro turned to see hooded figure sitting next to him

"What do you want?" Alejandro was in no mood to talk after having his pride destroyed

"Easy there friend" the man smiled "I heard that you lost to a commoner in duel"

Alejandro growled at remembering his loss with Peter that day

"I also heard that he used an unusual kind of magic" the man called "tell me, did it look something like this?"

He pulled out a small green box and placed it on the table

"Yes" Alejandro nodded

"What would you say that you could have this power" The man smiled

Alejandro spat out his drink, being given an offer to become stronger is unbelievable. Alejandro stopped an offer like this is too easy to get

"What's this going to cost me?" he asked sternly

"The man you fought, what was his name"

Alejandro couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this power to be traded for a simple name? He could just laugh at that… but it was tempting to get it.

* * *

><p>I was lying on my makeshift bed, I couldn't help but feel that something gonna happen I just know it.<p>

I saw Louise sleeping soundly in her bed took off the collar and quietly reached for my Accel memory and left the room.

'Oh Louise' I sighed 'if only you knew how to be nice'

Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground and hit my head on the hard floor, as I was starting to lose consciousness I heard voices.

"Oh dear I think you hurt him"

"I was just so happy to see him, I don't know what to do but wrap him in my arms mother"

I was now awake to see Kirche in her nightgown smiling at me

"Hello darling" she smiled

I touched my head feeling a bit dizzy

"Ooh" I groaned "what happened?"

"I'm sorry" Kirche replied "I'm just happy to see you that I didn't know that I hurt you, I'm sorry"

"That's okay Kirche" I smiled "I just hope that you learned not to do that often"

"How touching"

I turned around and to my shock, I saw lady Zerbst in a black version of Kirche's nightgown

Lady Zerbst grinned at my expression

"Like what you see?" she giggled

I couldn't speak at the pure beauty of Kirche's mother I only nodded to make an answer

"Oh your sweet" she smiled "I can't wait to _feel_ you"

I shivered at her tone. I could almost feel her words go up and down in my body

"Oh mother" Kirche pressed her body against my back "he's mine"

"I know that Kirche" lady Zerbst laughed "I just want my share of your mysterious darling"

Before long the two of them were in front of me

"Let us enjoy our time together" they spoke at the same time

I couldn't handle it anymore, I was tempted to get this over with but I couldn't. The debate over the situation led me to pass out again.

"Aw" Kirche pouted "he passed out"

"Don't worry daughter" Maria chided "we can still sleep with him"

Kirche smiled at the suggestion and the both of them placed themselves beside Peter and fell asleep with a warm feeling

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes feeling very warm and comfortable I tried to move but I stopped hearing a moan; to my left was Kirche and to my right was lady Zerbst. I looked down and saw that my pants were still on me, I guess the two of them thought that it wasn't fun if they took advantage of me.<p>

I quietly got from bed, took my shirt and jacket and saw flame wake up, I patted the salamander and it purred a bit before going back to sleep.

I walked out to the halls and saw it was a night sky. I must've been out for a while… I saw Louise with Derflinger in her hands she looked slightly winded, my guess is that she was looking for me when I suddenly left her.

"Where were you?!" Louise screeched "I was looking everywhere for you!"

I smiled at Louise's worried expression

"I was just hiding from Kirche that's all"

* * *

><p>Alejandro quietly moved to the girl side of the academy with a quick spell he floated to Kirche's open window. He saw his bride-to-be lying on the bed. He also saw lady Zerbst sleeping on the same bed but she was far apart from Kirche.<p>

He took out some rope and casted a spell to slowly and gently tie itself around Kirche's arms and legs, and the girl floated out the window and into his waiting arms.

Alejandro smiled at his accomplishment but he was interrupted

"Just what are you doing with my daughter?"

Alejandro looked up to see Maria looking very unhappy

"If you want to know, I am taking Kirche to Germania"

"Not without my permission!"

Maria took out her wand and made a quick fire spell

* * *

><p><strong>Boom<strong>

Louise and I heard the explosion

"What was that?" I asked

"It came from Zerbst's room" Louise answered

Louise and I ran to the room and saw a melted wall with lady Zerbst inside looking mad

"What happened?" I asked

"It's Alejandro!" Lady Zerbst shouted "she kidnapped my daughter!"

I know that Alejandro was twisted but resorting to kidnapping, that's the lowest act upon the society.

I could feel my anger raging to my mind, I was already thinking of getting that _bastard_ if a noble a piece of my mind. Just then red light glowed in my pocket… I took out the object and saw that my Accel memory was actually trying to agree with me

I smiled at this, I placed my acceldriver on my waist and placed the Accel memory inside, I made a quick twist on the throttle.

**Accel**

My armor appeared finishing my transformation but I didn't stop there, I took out my Trial memory and twisted the stopwatch on top before replacing it with my Accel memory

**Trial**

My armor changed to bright yellow and then it broke down revealing my Trial form.

Maria and Louise were awestruck at my new look

I turned to lady Zerbst

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll get your daughter back" I assured her

I then ran to the hole that lady Zerbst made and ran down the wall leaving two speechless ladies with a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me you brute!" Kirche struggled "Just what are you planning to do with me!?"<p>

"Why, we're going to Germania to be wed of course!" Alejandro grinned

Kirche was shocked to hear that, Alejandro was so crazy to force her to marry him just to fix his wounded pride? He's crazy!

Kirche continued to fight the bindings she was in until she saw a large trail of dust following her… only one person came into her mind.

"DARLING, SAVE ME!" She shouted

Alejandro turned to see a figure on the ground following him and after hearing who it was, he growled

"Him again?!"

Alejandro took out his weapon and cast a small tornado hoping to hit its mark

* * *

><p>I was able to follow the culprit since it was the only flying creature in the night, Just then I saw a small gale heading right at me. I dodged the attack knowing that Alejandro would try anything to get me but I'm much faster now and an attack like that won't stop me.<p>

'I just hope this works!"

While running I made a stomp on the ground and suddenly I was up in the air gaining to the white Pegasus.

I was able to grab onto Alejandro's sleeve and placed myself in front of him

"You think you could get away with this, well guess again!"

I grabbed Alejandro's fighting arm and delivered a couple of hits on his face

**Bam!**

**Pow!**

I quickly took Kirche in my arms and jumped off the flying horse and tried to cover the girl from hitting the hard soil.

**Crash!**

I skidded on the grass protecting Kirche from getting hurt… if it wasn't for my armor then I would have lost my arm there and then.

"Are alright Kirche" I looked at her with concern

"I'm fine darling" she coughed "help me get free"

I took out my engine blade and cut the ropes on Kirche's arms and legs, after that Alejandro landed on the ground looking very displeased.

"Hide Kirche" I told her

Kirche dashed to the nearest tree and hide behind it

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you would do this just to feel better" I sighed "but since did such a thing then let us settle in skill"<p>

Alejandro took out an object and to my shock it was a Gaia memory

**Unicorn**

The memory floated and placed itself onto his forehead, a bright green light signaled his transformation; his body was now bulky with, his hands and feet were covered with hoof-like gauntlets and greaves, finally his head changed into horse head with a green mane with a horn on his forehead.

The Dopant felt his new power coursing through his body and he _loved_ it

"With this power" Alejandro spoke "I can finally get rid of you and keep Kirche for myself"

I wasted no time and ran to my target, he was about to deliver a punch to my face but I dodged that and delivered a high kick hitting his face.

The dopant flew back hitting the ground with dirt covering his body

"Even with that power, you have no chances beating me" I sneered

Alejandro growled at my words "I…WILL…HAVE…MY BRIDE..!"

Just then his horn glowed and it fired a rapid barrage of beams

I dodged the attack and seeing that I have to end this, I took out my engine blade

"Ready Derf?" I asked

"Always ready partner!" Derf smiled

I placed my accel memory in my sword

**Accel Maximum Drive**

"Get ready to taste defeat again Alejandro"

I took out my Trial memory and pressed the button on the watch

**Click**

I ran to the Dopant dodging another blast energy horns from Alejandro. When I got close I quickly delivered a heavy set of slashes around him making him stagger in place

Kirche saw the whole thing, once seeing her darling go into ridiculous speed delivering attack after attack, she even saw a bright blue T mark with every assault. Her darling was really the one for her.

I stopped my attack and pressed the button on my stop watch showing 9.6 seconds

**Trial Maximum Drive**

Red gashes started to appear head-to-toe around the Dopant before the explosion

**Boom!**

Alejandro was blown away and he was unconscious, I took the Unicorn memory of the ground and held it tight.

'Just what are you planning Daido?'

Just then Kirche tackled me to the ground

"Oh darling you were amazing" she smiled "I knew could save me"

After making that Alejandro was tied up, all three of us went back to the academy for a much needed rest after such a scene

* * *

><p>Morning came and Alejandro was still tied up from last night, since he was from Germania… the Germanian officers will take care of him.<p>

We are now at the gates of theacademy with Kirche and her mother saying their goodbyes

"Oh Kirche, I had such a god time visiting you" lady Zerbst smiled "and Peter Lionheart, thank you for saving my daughter"

"It was not a problem lady Zerbst" I bowed

Just then I was trapped again by her soft melons

"Please call me Maria" she giggled

"Oh mother" Kirche took me out of her mother's grasp and I went into her mound "remember, he's mine"

Maria smiled at her daughter's gesture "but he's so much fun to play with"

"I know" Kirche held me tightly "he's like a warrior wielding the sword of fire destroying the enemy in one swoop"

"Peter Lionheart, the fiery swordsman" Maria hummed "that's a nice name"

"Oh mother, let's take him to Germania and make him into a noble" Kirche smiled "with his abilities and attitude, he would surely fit in"

"Oho, making wedding preparations already?" Maria snickered

"Maybe" Kirche smiled

"EXCUSE ME!" Louise interrupted "BUT HE'S _MY_ FAMILIAR!"

"How cute" Maria smiled "it seems that you have rival for the boy's affection Kirche"

"WHAT!?" Louise screeched with a red face

I was able to get out of Kirhe's hold when Louise barged into the conversation and I have to say… her anger is really impressive if she can overcome her fear like that.

Lady Zerbst bid her farewell and left Louise to argue with Kirche.

I looked to my side and saw Tabitha reading her book

"I'm guessing that this always happens?" I asked

Tabitha nodded not looking up from her book

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hi there! This is the author and this chapter took a while since I have to make it up.

Anyways, I bet you're wondering who the members of NEVER are… well I'll give you a bit of information about them, and also I'll be giving them special names since they will be a part of this story

And here they are:

Daido, the Eternal fighter

Weapon of choice; dagger

Skills; strong leadership, agile knife combat skills and former mercenary

Gaia memory: Eternal

Emily, the mystic

Weapon of choice: whip

Skills: hand-to-hand specialist, grapple master

Gaia memory: Luna

Matt, the master marksman

Weapon of choice: Trigger magnum

Skills: keen marksmanship, former soldier of Tristain

Gaia memory: Trigger

Erik, the ferocious beast

Weapon of choice: Metal shaft

Skills: brute strength, fearless fighter

Gaia memory: Fang

Lidia, the destructive mage

Weapon of choice: wand

Skills: rouge noble, traveler, powerful spell-caster

Gaia memory: Weather

For now a few of them will get a chance to fight Accel in one chapter at a time

Also I got a review from someone would like to see Skull and W

First off; Skull won't be making into the story

And second; I'm planning to at least give an Alternate scene where Peter will use the W arsenal but only in particular scenes will it be seen okay.

Hope you enjoy the story so far

Author out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love potion incident and the weather dopant

I was just walking down the halls after a nice breakfast from the kitchen, thankfully Louise allowed me to walk out own since she needed time to relax after Maria came for a visit. I was on my way to Colbert's research lab. I've been hearing from the students that the professor spends his extra time there.

**Boom!**

I ran to the sound and saw a small wooden house with smoke coming from the window, I walked to the door and knocked

"Professor Colbert?" I said with worry

"Just a moment" Colbert answered

I heard a few noises inside and the professor opened the door

"Ah… Peter" he smiled "please, come in"

I entered the lab to see sketches, chemicals and other scientific stuff inside

"Excuse the mess Peter" Colbert spoke "I wasn't expecting company"

"Oh that's not a bother" I smiled "I'm actually quite surprised that a teacher like yourself is interested at stuff like this" I said while looking at some of the sketches on the table

"I may be a teacher about magic but I came to discover things that even magic cannot comprehend" Colbert replied

Colbert explained that during his time as a teacher he took some time to learn the history of magic and after that he came to discover things that had no use of magic

I came to realize that Professor Colbert was devoted his work and tried to learn things that caught his interest, but then I realized what I came here for. I looked at the runes of my hand and back at Colbert

"Professor, there's something I need to ask you" I muttered

When Colbert opened his ears to me, I explained to him about my progress after I became Accel. When I use that power or whenever I use Derflinger my left hand felt warm and the runes started to glow. The professor was putting his thought into it and came with an answer

"I had suspected things when I saw those runes earlier, but I didn't have much thought about it since that Dopant attacked our academy" he hummed "during my studies I came to a page that showed the same mark on your hand. It turns out that you bear the mark of Gandalf"

I flinched at that name, I remember Foquet saying that and by Colbert's reaction to my ability. Gandalf was someone to be feared

"Gandalf was the familiar of Brimir. The founder of magic" Colbert explained "he was the first mage to use void magic"

During Colbert's explanation my mind focused on something else 'Void magic' I heard from Kirche that the void element was rare and Colbert's explanation testified the mages who carry that kind of magic make them one to a million and by Colbert's answer, it seems that the void possessed more power than the four elements.

I shook my thoughts away and asked "if I'm supposed to be Gandalf, then wouldn't that make Louise a void mage?"

"It is possible" Colbert nodded "but without further proof, then there isn't much more to know"

I nodded and smiled "thank you for answering my question professor, I must be going now and leave you to your research."

But when I reached for the door I saw a bag sitting on the floor, it looked familiar to me; it was small with two pockets at the bottom and it is used for travelling, the color beige made it look like it was made from animal skin and a thread tied at the top part of the bag.

"Um… professor" I called

"What is it Peter?" the professor asked

"Where did you get that?" I pointed to the bag

"Oh that, I picked it up during the familiar summoning ritual I kept with me since no one took-" he stopped when he realized it "I'm sorry Peter, I didn't realize that it was yours"

"Did you look inside?" I asked

"No" Colbert answered "I had to make sure that it was yours or not… so is it yours?"

"It looks like mine, mind if I take a look?"

"Please do" he gestured

When I opened the bag, it was filled with some spare clothes, two books and a strange item. Feeling curious, I pulled out the item and to my surprise it was my old harmonica… Memories of my family came back but I shook them off

"Is something wrong Peter?" Colbert asked

"Oh! Nothing's wrong professor" I answered "I was just remembering something"

I took my bag and walked out of the lab leaving the professor his work and hoping that he doesn't make an accident anytime soon

* * *

><p>Louise was walking down the courtyard still feeling dizzy and scared since Maria the blazing flame came here<p>

'Why did that Zerbst have to bring _her_ here?" She shivered at seeing Kiche's mother 'I need to lie down'

Louise walked back to her dorms but then she saw two students having a romantic dinner under the night sky with a candle light and wine. Louise needed a drink and decided that wine could help her feel better.

She walked over to the two mages and took Guiche's glass "mind if I take this, I need a drink" and she drank the wine before walking away.

* * *

><p>I was at the halls thinking about the memories me and Louise collected from Daido. It just popped into my head…is there a reason why he's giving out the T2 memories? I opened the door to see no Louise and Derflinger on my makeshift bed.<p>

"Hey Derf, did Louise come in yet?"

Derf rattled from his scabbard and spoke "Partner…I think you need to look behind-"

"Oof!"

"…you"

I rubbed my head trying to get the pain out. I turned to see Louise squeezing me tightly

"Uh… Louise?"

But before I could make another word Louise did the one thing I would never expect…

She _kissed_ me!

I was in shock, for a girl like Louise to do this…there has to be something that made her like this.

When I tried to get Louise to sit, she struggled in my grip trying to feel my warmth. Just then the door opened

Uh-oh…

* * *

><p>Siesta was worried about Peter, she didn't see him all day so she went to Louise's room trying to ask the mage to borrow Peter would make her happy but when the maid was inside, she saw Louise holding Peter tightly.<p>

All was quiet

Siesta felt her heart shatter when she swathe two together "sorryaboutinterruptingyourti mesoI'llbegoingnow!"

"SIESTA WAIT!-! THISISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!-!"

After sometime trying to explain the situation with Louise sitting on my lap feeling comfy, Siesta was able to understand my situation

"So…you two aren't really together?" she asked

"Yes" Louise sighed in comfort

"No" I answered bluntly "Louise never showed her affections toward me since I came here"

Derflinger decided to help while trying to hold his laughter.

"H-hey partner" it spoke "I think that the girl here is a victim from the love potion"

"A love potion!-?" Sieta gasped "that kind has been made illegal!"

"Oh that does not sound good" I looked down at Louise "Louise?"

"Yes?" she looked up at me

"Did you drink anything while I was away?" I asked

Louise thought back and answered "Well I did take some wine from Guiche when he had dinner with Montmorency"

'Montmorency' I remembered that she was a water mage since Kirche dragged me to her and with Guiche being unfaithful to the girl, it didn't surprise me that she would make him drink a love potion

"Okay we got a suspect, a good reason for why she made it" I hummed "all I need now is for her to make an antidote"

"But how will you do that?" Siesta questioned "with her being a noble, she will try to deny that she made that potion"

"Oh I have ways on… _convincing_ her to make one" I spoke smugly

* * *

><p>Montmorency was pacing back and forth in panic "this is bad, this is <em>very<em> bad" she murmured, Louise had drunk the love potion. Even though that girl was a zero, she is still a _Valliere._ They were one of many powerful families in Tristain! She will be in deep trouble if they find out. She just hoped that no one will notice.

Thanks to Siesta's help I was able to find Montmorency's door, Louise refused to let go and she clung onto me like a stuffed animal. I saw Guiche smiling at the hallways, obviously having another endeavor with a female student.

I knocked on the door "Montmorency" I called, but no answer

Guiche heard my words and came to my side "Uh, Sir Peter… I think Montmorency is-"

I have no time to talk, so I did the next thing help me enter

**Bam!**

I kicked the door open and walked in to see my target who's a bit upset

"Now see here commoner, I hate having interruptions at this time" Montmorency would've continued her ranting if didn't stop her

"No time for formalities Montmorency" I spoke "my master drank a love potion and you have something to do with it"

Guiche seemed curious about what I said while Montmorency tried to hide her shame

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she quivered

"Oh don't give me that" I growled "I know that you're the one that could do such a deed, now… fix the mess you caused"

Montmorency felt scared but her pride stood in the way "look it will wear off okay!" she shouted

"How long?" I asked sternly

"Weeks, months, a year…maybe" she gulped

Guiche felt himself stiff at the time it will wear off. I can finally understand why this potion is illegal…

"That's too long" my voice groveled "make a cure…NOW!"

"I can't!" she retorted "I don't have the ingredients to make them"

"Then get them!" my patience were on their last strings

"It's not that easy!" Montmorency shouted, she was close to losing her temper at being pushed around

That was the last straw…my anger rose so high that I could feel something inside me grow

Montmorency felt herself shiver and then something surrounded Peter… Just then a beast appeared scaring Montmorency out of her wits. Guiche would've jumped in if it wasn't for his fear stopping him

"If you won't help me get the cure to this mess, then I'll just _convince_ you to help"

I grabbed the girl's shirt and lifted her off the floor, the girl never felt this scared in her entire life… she couldn't even speak a word at my own fury.

"So Montmorency, are you going to help me now?" I asked in a menacing tone

Montmorency couldn't find her voice since her fear took over… all she could do was nod in anticipation for if she refused then she will be hurt

"Good" I placed the girl back on the floor and turned to Guiche "and you're coming too" I spoke before going back to Louise's room for some sleep.

* * *

><p>The four of us were on our way to Lagdorian Lake. Montmorency said that to make the antidote a special ingredient was needed and she said it was a tear from a water spirit… I know that great entities like them aren't to be trifled with but this is an emergency. During the trip Louise made me a sweater that was done halfway, even though that she was is under control of the love potion. I get to experience what it was like if Louise wasn't so harsh.<p>

When we arrived at the lake it wasn't what I was expecting, the water flooded the town nearby only a few of the buildings weren't covered in water

"Something's not right" Montmorency got of her horse "the water spirit must be angry to make this happen"

I sighed at that, just when I was about to get the cure, someone had the nerve to anger the water spirit… this is just not my day

We stayed at the edge of the lake until nighttime Guiche and Montmorency were away for a while. I placed Derflinger beside me while Louise took a nap on my lap. I looked down at my mistress to see her so peaceful, feeling a warm spot I slowly patted Louise making her feel comfortable while she slept.

"You know partner" Derflinger spoke "any man would kill to get this kind of attention"

"I know" I continued patting Louise "but I prefer Louise the way she is"

"Why?" My sword asked

"Louise may be a bit harsh when I'm with her, but at least she doesn't chase me around like Kirche"

Just then Guiche came back with his head low and sighed

"Another argument with your girlfriend Guiche"

The boy just nodded with a sigh escaping his mouth

I looked at the sunset, at the lake Montmorency gave her familiar a command and it jumped into the like. I gently placed Louise against the tree and walked to Montmorency

"If Robin can find the water spirit, she'll bring it here" Montmorency explained "once the water spirit arrives… we request a tear"

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked "for you to know this Great Spirit. I'm not sure that the spirit is willing to"

* * *

><p>Just then the lake erupted like a geyser sending Robin back into Montmorency's arms. The two of us looked on as the fluid continued to rise.<p>

"It seems that the water spirit came" I spoke

But then Derflinger spoke from my back "Well well, it sure has been a while"

I watched Montmorency walk to the shoreline with her arms spread open "Oh great water spirit, I am Montmorency Margarita le Ferde. I am a water mage from a family of who made a contract with, if you recognize my blood… please answer me in a manner we can understand

To my surprise and curiosity the geyser started to take form and when it finished, it took exactly like Montmorency.

"I remember you little thing" the water spirit spoke "I remember the water that flows inside you"

"Oh great water spirit" Montmorency continued "I have a favor to ask you"

"Favor?" the spirit asked

"I ask you, please give me a tear from you" Montmorency requested

"I refuse you little thing" the water spirit denied

Uh-oh, things are not going well… I just hope that Montmorency has a backup plan

"No? Well I guess we tried, no shame in that" Montmorency smiled while she walked away

Oh for crying out loud

"I guess you nobles being so cowardly are true after all" I sighed ignoring Montmorency's outburst

I walked to the water letting the great entity know my presence. It looked down on me with a bit of curiosity

"Great Water Spirit" I spoke "is there no task that we can accomplish to get the tear?"

The spirit was silent at my request and then it answered

"Very well… as I raised my waters I have been assaulted by your kind"

"If we stop them, then you will give us the tear?" I asked hopefully

"I will" the spirit complied

"Then it will be done" I nodded

Feeling satisfied, the water spirit returned to the lake with me smiling since all I have to do is complete this task… unfortunately someone had to ruin the good mood.

"Why would you agree so suddenly?-!" Montmorency shouted angrily "I HATE FIGHTING!"

I couldn't bear the outbursts any longer, so did the thing that Guiche will _never_ do

I struck her…

**Slap!**

Montmorency and Guiche were both shocked and speechless on what I have done

"Look Montmorency" I sighed "_you're not_ doing this, _I am_. You can just hide somewhere until this task is done"

Montmorency just placed her hand on the place where she was struck. The girl was speechless at what happened, no one has ever struck her…yet somehow, she was finally starting to learn something

* * *

><p>The three of us were hiding in the bushes with Louise still asleep thanks to me. If that girl is awake then trouble will quickly follow.<p>

"Okay… this is the plan, Guiche will stay here to protect you and Louise" I spoke "I'll go take care of the enemy"

The blond duo nodded and without argument at that, I guess these two are not even feeling ready on this task. Unfortunately I don't blame them… after all they live in luxury and don't know a thing about fighting.

I quietly walked up the edge of the lake and hid behind a tree, all I have to do is wait for the enemy to come.

Minutes passed… I was about to doze off until I heard footsteps, I looked ahead to see two cloaked figures walking towards the lake. Then one of them used wind magic at the lake.

Moving quickly I surprised my targets by giving the drop on them and I made sure to make them still by using Derf

"All right you two, what is the mean-" I couldn't finish when I saw two familiar colors of red and blue

"Kirche… Tabitha?"

The two girls who I pinned were equally surprised when they saw me

"Darling…?" Kirche gasped

"Peter" Tabitha stated

I called the others to come out and with Louise under the love potion Kirche and Louise childishly fought for my personal space. Guiche sighed dreamily at my predicament before Montmorency hit him. Tabitha on the other hand didn't show anything since she was busy trying to plan something.

Kirche then explained about why she and Tabitha are here. It turns out Tabitha was tasked to take care of the flooding in this area. I nodded at the answer…but before we get to finish the mission, a voice came out

"It seems that I just got myself a nice group"

All six of us turned back to see a figure come out; the person was an adult female wearing a black cloak; she has shoulder-length white-tinted black hair that covered the left side of her face, fair skin, emerald green eyes and a smirk that will make you shiver in fright, she also carried a wand ready for use.

I can tell that this woman is a person to be feared.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Lidia" the lady answered "and I'm here to have fun" and with a single move she casted a spell

I rolled away from the attack sadly though my friends couldn't make it… Now they're trapped in stone.

"Are you all okay there?" I asked in concern

"We're fine darling" Kirche replied "just stop that woman"

I looked at Lidia who just continued smirking at me

"Okay lady, what your deal?" I almost growled at her since she was just there doing nothing

"I already said that I'm here to have _fun_" Lidia answered "and what better fun than to face _you_"

She reached inside her cloak, to my horror she pulled out a Gaia memory. By this woman's thinking I can tell what memory she held.

**Weather**

Lidia threw the memory away and it started to place itself on her right cheek, a small tornado covered her signaling the transformation. When the wind was gone she already turned into the weather Dopant, it's exactly the same feeling from Dr. Isaka, the first Weather Dopant.

Pale bulky armor, strong power radiating from the body and an uneasy feeling like you're facing a monster.

I steeled my nerves and placed the acceldriver on my waist with the accel memory in hand

**Accel**

"Hen…shin!"

**Accel**

I changed into Accel and started the attack, I tried to the frontal assault but Lidia waved her arm bringing lightning around me. I took out my engine blade blocking the red bolts, I continued my pace and delivered a slash tom y target.

**Pak!**

To my horror, my enemy stopped me with little effort by using only one hand

"You have to do better than that" Lidia placed her other hand on me and zapped me!

**BZZZT!**

I was thrown back several feet feeling a bit of shock thanks to the lightning surging inside me.

"DARLING/PETER!"

I turned to see the others continue to struggle out of their bindings with worry filling them to the brim. I struggled onto my feet, I can still feel my body in pain but I am _not_ going to let that Dopant stop me.

"Oho" Lidia mused "it seems that you have some fight"

"Even though I'm hurt badly thanks to you" I grunted feeling more pain as I stood up "but that doesn't mean I'm done yet"

I removed my accel memory and took out my trial memory

**Trial**

I placed the new memory in and made a quick twist one the throttle

**Trial**

I can feel the change in my body but sadly the pain stayed with me in my Trial form, but there was no turning back now… I have to stop her here and now!

I ran to Lidia ho used her lightning attack but I was too fast to be caught and made a quick strike at her

**Pow!**

The Dopant skidded backwards at my attack feeling a bit of pain

"I'm impressed that you made a clear hit" she kicked me back to where I started "but can you handle this?" she summoned a cloud around me and with a flick of her wrist, lightning started to come out of the cloud.

I dodged the red bolts around me with quick agility and I dashed out of the trap with ease

"Impossible!" Lidia shouted in shock

"It's about time that the game is _over_ for you" I took out my memory and placed it back in stopwatch mode before pressing the button

**Click**

I threw the memory forward and dashed toward my target

* * *

><p>Lidia was slightly overwhelmed at her opponent's speed but she wasn't going to lose yet in a last attempt to fight back she released flames at Peter. The rider just dodged the red blazes and delivered a few strikes to stop her assault and he started to deliver his signature attack.<p>

While that happened, the audience was awestruck at the battle, from their perspective each had their own thoughts about Peter;

Kirche and Louise were thinking about how heroic Peter was when they saw him fight

Tabitha never had a close view of Peter's power before, but seeing it now just made her respect for him grow bigger.

Montmorency never made any view about Peter… after all he was Louise's familiar so she thought he was beneath her, but seeing him fight that monster and risking his life just to save her made her have second thoughts.

Finally Guiche held both admiration and envy towards Peter, admiration because he would save a person no matter what happened to him and envy because he never boasted his skill with only use to help others in battle while the blond mage would just run and hide until it was over.

**Trial Maximum Drive**

**Boom!**

* * *

><p>Lidia flew back from my attack with the Weather memory right next to her and she was partially conscious<p>

"It seems that you really are worthy to use the power of Accel" that was her last line before passing out

I looked at Lidia and before I could move something happened

**Bang!**

I jumped back when I heard the shot I looked ahead to see another figure; the person was male, he had fair skin, a calm personality and experience that he was in battle. To my surprise he was wearing a zipped-up NEVER jacket and another one when I saw his weapon was the Trigger Magnum.

"I take it you are one of Daido's soldiers" I suggested

"That's right" the man nodded "and I'll be taking Lidia now" he took the weather memory and picked up the girl

"Wait!" I shouted but the man but he stopped me

"If you're smart, then you should help them first" he said before disappearing into the woods

I turned to see everyone was still in their stone prison… thankfully I took out the violence memory and placed it on my belt

**Violence Maximum Drive**

I held down on the opening and I tore the rock away like it was paper, I freed them without a sweat.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked

They all nodded and with the mission complete, Montmorency told robin to get which came quickly. The Great Spirit was now out I went to the shore letting the great entity know my presence.

"Oh great Water spirit" I spoke "I have stopped my kind from harming you, but I have heard from them that by raising your waters people were forced to leave their homes… will you please be kind enough to lower your waters"

"I refuse" the spirit answered "a treasure was stolen from me so I raised my waters to find it"

Okay now that I know why the place was covered in water but now I need to help Tabitha succeed in her task. Since the story from Fouqet, the nobles will do _anything_ to keep their status and pride safe

"Then if this treasure was returned to you, then would you lower your waters?"

"Yes" the Water Spirit answered

I know that I'm making my life harder but making this contract isn't just for Tabitha but for people who lived here too.

"Then I accept this task"

The others were shocked to hear my words but if that made speechless then the Water Spirit completely stunned them

"Granted" the spirit answered "since you bear the power of Gandalf, the kind that made a promise to me before, then I am confident that you will succeed"

The water bellow started to float before taking the shape of jeweled ring

"The treasure that was stolen from me was called the ring of Andvari, it has the ability to give life to those who have fallen"

Okay, I just got an idea what on kind of person who would use that power; obviously this person would be power hungry to get that ring. Just then a small bottle filled with water floated out of the lake and into Montmorency's hands.

"I wish you luck on your journey and I'll be waiting for your return with the ring"

The water spirit then gave me a name on who took the ring saying Cromwell before it dissolved back into the lake lowering the flood back into where it was usually found.

* * *

><p>After riding to the academy Montmorency made quick haste to make the cure after seeing the error of her decision. I can't wait to be with the normal Louise<p>

"YOU DOG!"

**Whap!**

"OW!"

Yep…everything was back to normal, after curing Louise from the love potion, she went into heavy embarrassment and vented a bit of her anger on me

"I-I-I can't believe I did that!" Louise cried "oh the shame!"

"Louise calm down" I spoke "the love potion made you do that, people won't even know that it was you"

"Still I did that…ME!"

Before he could go on a voice interrupted her

"Still rowdy as ever huh Louise?"

The two of us turned to see Princess Henrietta at the door

"Your highness!" Louise bowed down before her graceful friend

* * *

><p>In another place the man who carried Lidia was now in a small office with another man, he had light brown hair, lightly tanned skin and he wore the Never jacket with a white shirt underneath, army pants with a knife attached to his belt<p>

"I take it Lidia had fun with Accel?" he spoke

"Yes master Daido" the man bowed "and she has shown more potential with the Weather memory than expected"

The man known as Daido smiled "good… when Lidia wakes up, tell her she is one of us now"

"As you wish, master" the man gave one final bow before leaving the office

Daido stood from his chair and looked out the window with the smile not leaving his face

"You have shown more interest to me Accel or should I say… Peter Lionheart?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Sorry about the long wait on this chapter fellow readers… I had a hard time figuring out the fight scene thanks to my slow creativity

Anyway hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and having the first glimpse of the NEVER group


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A trip to Albion and the Luna Dopant

I couldn't believe my eyes, the princess of Tristain back here in the room and by the sound of her depression, she seems desperate and close to tears. Louise tried to calm her down while I thought why she should visit us at this hour.

"Um, your grace…" I spoke "can I ask why you would come here personally?"

The princess composed herself from the near breakdown of her misery

"I have come here to inform you two that I will be marrying the king of Germania" she declared

Louise was outraged to hear that her best friend is to be wed to an outrageous king since Kirche lived there. I on the other hand understood that, Henrietta was willing to sacrifice her happiness to save her country. But when she came here to tell us this engagement there was serious and wanted to make sure that it won't be called off

"Also I am here to give you two a mission for I place my trust n you the most, and must be done in the utmost secrecy" she added

"Fret not your highness!" Louise boasted "I will not let you down!"

"It is hard for me to say" Henrietta spoke "but…"

"You're in love with someone else" I finished. I knew there was a catch, since the princess went all this way to tell us about her troubles and if this was heard then Tristain will be left as an open target to any conqueror

Henrietta told us that she had a love letter to her lover princes Wales of Albion and she tasked us to go there and retrieve the letter, unfortunately that country was in a civil war with rebellion group known as reconquiesta. If they found out about the letter then the rebellion will take it to their advantage.

I can see why she would turn to Louise… she was the only one that Henrietta can trust without fail.

**Creak**

I turned to the door to see it slightly open. I gestured the girls to be quiet as I quietly walked to the door, the two looked curiously as I closed in on the door. In one swift movement I opened the door to reveal a familiar blonde falling into the room

'Guiche… _why_ am I not surprised' I sighed

The blonde mage instantly sat up and was on his knees looking up to the princess of Tristain

"Oh your highness please let me go with them" he said "for I Guchie de Gramont will be an asset on this mission"

That surprised Louise and me. Here's a guy who would rather not fight in battle was pleading to go on a dangerous mission, curiously I grabbed Guiche by the collar and dragged him outside leaving the girls in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Okay Guiche" I looked at him with a hard stare "what has made you desperate to go on such a horrific mission?"<p>

The blond mage explained that he was a third child of his family and his two older brothers were praised by his father, Marshal de Gramont, while leaving him unattended

After hearing that, I can understand that Guiche was trying to prove that he is a great mage and this mission was his only chance.

"Okay Guiche, I'll let you join us on this mission" I said calmly "but know this…you will not be in good hands and you must handle your own weight because we both know that it would mean disaster for mistakes"

"I wouldn't see it the other way" Guiche declared assuredly with confidence in his voice

* * *

><p>The three of us were now outside on dirt road waiting for someone, Henrietta said that we would have someone guide us to Albion and aid us at our task. I for one should take it cautiously since this mission is placed in a civil war against royalty and a rebellion.<p>

**Rumble!**

We saw the ground shake and suddenly a giant brown mole came out of the dirt. I was surprised to see a mole that big, but then again… I am in a world filled with magic so I shouldn't question these things. Guiche saw the creature and was surprised to see it.

"Belldandy!" The blond mage was happy to see his familiar and made a dash to the giant mole

I looked on seeing Guiche and his familiar acting all lovey-dovey while hearing the creature's name I can see that the mole is female.

'Oh Guiche' I sighed shaking my head 'I wonder if there really was a way for you to control yourself'

Louise went beside me looking at Guiche and his familiar curiously

"Do those two always act like that?" she asked

"I asked the same question when I saw them together" I replied

But then Guiche's familiar jumped on Louise forcing the girl to the ground

"HEY!" Louise screamed "GET OFF ME!"

I looked at them in shock then turned to the blonde mage who was smiling at the scene

"Mind telling me why you're familiar is on Louise?" I asked

Guiche explained that Belldandy has a good nose for jewels which is why Louise was getting crushed since the giant mole is sniffing her ring that Princess Henrietta gave.

I was about to help Louise out until…

**WHOOSH!**

A large gale came and pushed Belldandy off Louise. Guiche ran to his familiar while I looked to the source of the spell, I saw a figure about in his thirties; he wore a white-tinted grey coat and pants, grey hair that reached his back and a hat to cover his face from the bright sun

He walked passed me and helped Louise on her feet, who in my curiosity was blushing upon seeing the man.

"I hope that you are alright Louise" he smiled

"T-thank you for your aid and concern" she stammered at seeing the man who saved her

I walked up to him assuming that this man would be the aide for this mission

"Sorry to interrupt your moment with Louise but who are you?" I asked

"Oh I'm sorry" the man bowed and introduced himself "I am Viscount Wardes. I will be your aid on this mission and also I am Louise's fiancée"

I was shocked while Louise just got redder at Wardes' proclamation, but then I forgot that the lifestyle of this world was in the medieval centuries so the age difference isn't considered an obstacle.

* * *

><p>Inside Kirche's room, the girl woke up from her lovely dream with her darling. She stumbled a bit since she was still getting the sleep out of her. But when Kirche opened her window to cool of… she saw Guiche and her darling below, but then she saw Louise with a strange handsome man close to her.<p>

Normally Kirche would take interest at the stranger being with Louise, but she is different now since she found her _true_ darling.

"Why that no good-!" Kirche growled "That Valliere has already a man with her… and now she's taking my darling too?!" she fumed "OOOOH! Just wait till I give her a piece of my mind!"

Kirche quickly wore her clothes and stormed out to find Tabitha in hopes to catch up with them.

* * *

><p>I was riding on horse with Derflinger as my company. Guiche was next to me feeling excited about this mission while I kept looking at Louise and Wardes being together while riding on a griffon, no doubt that Tristain only had them since this is a struggling kingdom.<p>

I also learned that Louise's parents arranged this engagement and the two have been close since the start of this mission. But there was something that he's hiding… like there is something in this mission that _he_ knows.

"A mission with the Viscount" Guiche smiled "how much of a great honor that is"

Guiche looked at me eyeing the two in front of me and smirked "feeling jealous there Peter?"

"Not really" I replied "I know this is stupid, but I have a bad feeling that when we get to Albion something bad will happen"

"Now don't say that" the blond mage said "with Viscount Wardes, nothing can go wrong"

"If you say so" I still can't help it even with Wardes' aide in this dangerous mission that bad feeling is still inside me for the moment.

* * *

><p>The four of us arrived in a village between mountains called La Nocher. I have to say for a place that has rock structures for buildings…this place is well developed. Wardes guided us in a fancy inn with silk and flower decorating the building.<p>

"We'll rest here for the night" the viscount spoke while dismounting his griffon while gently getting Louise down

"O-of course" Guiche nodded as he got his steed. I just nodded and retrieved the packages from the saddle.

"Peter!" Louise shouted "you will answer Sir Wardes when he speaks to you!"

"I'm sorry Louise" I sighed "I didn't know that it was accustomed for me to do that"

Before Louise could shout, Wardes placed his hand on her shoulder, "it's alright Louise" he smiled "Peter is just doing his job and I don't demand respect like the other nobles"

I was surprised to hear him say that, but after seeing Princess Henrietta strive to help her kingdom. I would've gotten used to it by now.

We sat on a big table after checking in to our rooms, and with Louise acting shy I just have to know how they got so close.

"So tell me" I spoke "how did you two know each other?"

Louise looked away trying to avoid my question while her fiancé just smiled. He then began to tell me that he met Louise when he was just a little girl. After a while for being compared to her sisters Louise got so upset that she took a boat on a lake to cry, Wardes said if he hadn't been with Louise that time she would have been different.

"And we've been close ever since" the viscount finished with a blushing Louise next to him

"Wow" I felt amazed at the story "now that I know that you two got close, how did Louise's parents arrange the engagement between you two?" I asked

"With my reputation rising in the Griffon Knights" Wardes called "they saw it fit that I was a suitable match for her. An arrangement on which _I_ happen to agree"

I tightened my grip on my chair for a second. Louise's parents only see the blunt side of their life, while I admit that the nobles pride themselves on status…but to abuse _their own_ flesh and blood to perfection. That's just wrong. But I should be thankful that Wardes saved her from the fear and loneliness she would've had.

I raised my glass to the air "then I wish for you two to have a happy and wonderful life together" I smiled

"You flatter us" Wardes laughed while Louise's face got redder "now that you know me better. I heard from Louise you have been summoned here?"

"That's right" I nodded "I'm her familiar, has Louise told you anything about me?"

"Only about the power you have been bestowed upon" he replied

I looked to Louise and she was twiddling her thumbs. I guess I can understand that, after all if there was someone who you can tell your greatest achievement it would be someone who supported her

"Considering that I have helped Louise during your work, I may have done some things that was considered unbelievable" I said

"That would seem likely" Wardes leaned forward placing his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand "and it makes me curious to even spar you"

Guiche choked on his drink while Louise gaped at her fiancé "Wardes!" she screeched "you s-s-shouldn't-!"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled "I know he's strong, after all he stopped Foquet the crumbling dirt and a Viscount from Germania"

"How did you know about that?" I asked in surprise

"My position and rank let's me hear things that were supposed to be kept quiet around the kingdom" Wardes answered "So would you care to have a round with me?"

I was stumped at that, a viscount just offered me to have a friendly battle. It would have been an honor but I remembered her highness' request/plea of the mission

"As much as it is to have the opportunity to have such an offer" I smiled "I'm afraid I must decline"

My answer caught the three mages by surprise

"May I ask why you refused my offer?" Wardes asked

"I may have the ability to use my powers in an unusual way but it seems that I need to remind you all that we have a mission from the princess" I replied

Louise and Guiche nodded at that while the viscount _grudgingly_ agreed at my words.

After our meals Wardes gave me and Guiche a list of supplies for us to retrieve in the market. We went to the market while he and Louise will secure rooms in the inn.

* * *

><p>Guiche and I were carrying the necessities on our trip to Albion. I was used to carrying things thanks to doing the laundry for Louise. Guiche on the other hand…<p>

"THIS IS TORTURE!" the blond complained "I'm an earth mage! Not some kind of peasant!"

"Don't be like that" I chided "at least you got something to do rather than doing nothing"

"Name me one thing that I should be glad by doing this" he whined

"For one, this place is filled with fair maidens" I countered "and the _magnificent_ Guiche would not lose his opportunity to see them"

I smiled when he sprang to life daydreaming of the women that he would meet, I laughed internally at how he will react when Montmorency is going to find out that her boyfriend is two-timing her again.

**Boom!**

We turned to the sound only to see a familiar giant golem in front of us and a figure standing on its shoulder

"Hello again Gandalf" Fouquet smiled

"Fouquet!" I shouted "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the dungeon!?"

"Apparently, someone decided to free me from that awful place" she replied "I'm glad he did that because I've wanted to get my revenge on you for defeating me"

I dropped my things, took Guiche's hand and ran from the golem's fist. We were behind some rubble hiding from Foquet for a while. I peeked to see that the thief was still looking for us which gave me time to make a plan.

I looked to the blond mage "Guiche" I started "I need you to use your golems and distract her for the moment"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" he shouted franticly "didn't you see the size of that thing!?"

"You were the one that decided to join this mission" I countered "you wanted to prove that you're not weak right? Then here's your chance!"

Guiche calmed for a few seconds and then steeling his nerves, he waved his flower letting the petals touch the ground turning into his bronze Valkeries, he commanded his golems to attack.

While Guiche was distracting her I placed the Acceldriver on my waist and pulled out my Accel memory

"Hen…SHIN!"

**Accel**

* * *

><p>Louise was sitting on her bed looking out the window with her thoughts wandering<p>

'Peter, why is it that you have become such a mystery' she sighed

"Louise" a voice called to her

The girl turned around to see Wardes looking at her

"Oh Wardes" she spoke "what is it?"

"I was wondering about the artifacts you have in your collection" he said

"You mean the Gaia memories?" she replied "I gave them back to Peter"

Wardes flinched at her response but stayed composed

"I thought that you had them for reasons that he would go against you" he replied

"He won't do that" Louise answered

"What makes you sure about that?" the viscount asked

"Because I know him"

* * *

><p>I was now facing the giant golem a third time but I had restrictions now since I'm carrying a tired Guiche since he used all of his magic for helping me. I was limited to keep a distance from Foquet and thanks to the mountains her golem can regenerate form my attacks quicker.<p>

I was about to run from another attack but something happened… a giant fireball came from nowhere followed by a gale whirlwind striking the golem

**Ka-boom!**

The thief flew up to the sky and with magic separated the golem crumbled at the loss of magic

I turned around to see a set of familiar colors of red and blue on a flying dragon coming toward us.

"DARLING!" Kirche smiled as she waved at me with Tabitha in front of her

"Kirche! Tabitha!" I smiled "am I glad to see you"

I placed Guiche against the wall and let him rest I turned to see Foquet keeping herself on her feet. I took that chance and threw my engine blade at her. It struck her cloak against the wall. She struggled against the blade as to not lose her clothes.

Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha and I were in front of Foquet. The thief stopped since she was already at a loss, Foquet the dirtiest glare that she could muster but Guiche used his earth magic and shackled her arms and legs in case she would make a run for it.

"So Foquet" I said while holding onto my engine blade "care to explain why you are here?"

The thief just looked away and huffed not giving me an answer. I sighed that she would be this stubborn, with no other choice I pressed the trigger on my weapon.

**Electric**

My blade now covered in electricity which is now close to her

"Last chance to get out the easy way" I reasoned

Foquet still won't cooperate. I then tapped my blade against her giving the thief a jolt

**Zaap!**

"AAAAAHH!" Foquet screamed in agony

"Since you refused my kindness" I spoke sadly "I hope that you will give me answers this way"

"And if I gave you a wrong answer?" she peered

"Then you will be feeling the pain a bit longer than the last one" I answered "Now… who would let you out? And be honest or you would have to get another sting in your body"

* * *

><p>Louise glanced at her fiancé Wardes who s in deep thought. Why would he feel surprised that she would give Peter the Gaia memories they had? Peter knew that those relics hold the magic of the earth and to those who were easily succumbed to power would mean their insanity.<p>

One thing kept her thoughts asking about his sudden interest on the subject… why?

After a few shocks The theif was now unconscious with her hair a bit frazzled and her clothes looking charred

"I…I don't believe it" Guiche gaped "Wardes….a member of the rebels?"

Foquet claimed that Wardes had helped her get out of prison. He had bribed someone to look at some fake documents that said she will be moved to another prison. As for the rebellion, they were called the Reconquista. Their goal was to overthrow the royal family and take the floating island for themselves. And Louise now proven as a void mage since the runes on my left hand made it clear.

"Louise, the zero…a void mage?" Kirche was dumbfounded since the truth of Wardes didn't catch onto her.

Now that I know the bad feeling I had earlier was not a mistake. I had to get to Albion before it's too late!

"Kirche, Tabitha" I spoke quickly "get Sylphid ready to fly in Albion!"

Tabitha went to her dragon with Kirche following, I looked to Guiche who still can't believe that the great viscount Wardes would side with the enemy. I had to get him out of the gutter and I know what the cure will be for him.

"Guiche" I said making him flinch "I'm a little tired thanks to the fight with Foquet earlier. Would you be so kind to carry her for me?"

The blond smiled a bit and carried the unconscious thief on Sylphid. But before Guiche and I climbed up the dragon squeaked in surprise. I looked to the ground only to see it rising, once the soil broke apart I saw a large brown creature who seemed glad to be here.

"Belldandy!" Guiche smiled at seeing his familiar "are you here to see me?!"

As nice it to see those two together again I have to interrupt

"I'm sorry Guiche but we need to move!"

"Oh right!"

The two of us carried the giant mole on the dragon with us going next. When all of us took flight I just realized that we don't know where the floating island is, I was about to ask but Kirche took care of that

"Where is Albion?" she asked "I don't have a clue on how we can get there"

Tabitha pointed her staff in front "airship" she said

"Of course!" Kirche cheered "we'll just follow the airship and it will take us to Albion!"

* * *

><p>Louise was feeling uneasy when she flew to Albion, one time her fiancé Wardes was looking so serious and then suddenly he became so close, she was that he left for the moment cause she was really feeling the pressure going slightly higher.<p>

* * *

><p>After following the airship for a while, Foquet started to wake up. When she was fully awake she remembered of her loss and glared at me for not only another defeat but also for the torture she was given in La Nocher.<p>

"You will pay for this!" she growled

Kirche was about to shout back at her but I was able to stop her.

"It's okay Kirche" I said "Foquet won't be able to get out those shackles, and if she did…would she be stupid enough to jump down from this height?"

The thief looked down and only saw clouds, if she wanted to live then she would stay on the dragon

"Now that you're awake" I looked at her "I was wondering… why would someone like you join with the Reconquista?"

"I have my own reasons to join them" she answered

"More important than trinkets or status?" I pushed on

She nodded and since the flight will take a while Foquet decided to indulge us with how she became the crumbling dirt. When she was just a child her parents were in an arranged marriage and she was considered the chain that kept them together. But then her mother divorced since the father got a mistress…but this was no ordinary woman. No…this lady was an elf.

I can tell that this story has bad news when this father of hers took on another lady and even the others seemed surprised at this event.

Thankfully the elf was kind and Foquet got friendly with her, the two seemed inseparable. And to the students from the academy were thinking that I was related to them. These creatures harness magic that is a part of nature, and judging from her story she was quite talented since the golems were big enough to stall for reinforcements.

But then the elf mistress got pregnant to Foquet's father and made another daughter. Since Foquet's skills of making golems were so wondrous, it reached to the ears of Albion's king, he made a meeting to make an arranged marriage to his son prince Wales.

Okay, by getting this far…I can tell something went wrong with this proposal since she is here and the floating kingdom was now in war with Reconquista. And from this perspective Foquet lost her parents leaving her and her sister into hiding, she was now in charge to take matters in her own hands.

"And that's how you, Foquet, the crumbling dirt came to existence" I concluded

"Yes" she nodded "I did those things so I could make sure that my sister, my only family… was safe"

Everything was quiet, the story Foquet told was beyond reason. I took a deep breath and decided to make it my business.

"Since Foquet was born from the disaster from the past, do you have another name?" I asked

The thief got surprised that I asked an unusual question but she decided to answer

"It's Matilda" she replied

"Now that I know your real name, can you at least tell me who the leader of the rebellion is?"

She looked away from me trying to recall her events in Reconquista.

"His name is Cromwell" she answered

Bingo I now have the man identified, all I need is one more thing…

"Does he wear a ring?" I asked again

"He does and he even kept it with him without leaving his hand" she said "why?"

"That ring holds dangerous power" I answered "it has the ability to bring back the dead and if there are anymore than that well let's just say it will be disastrous"

"So you want the ring then?" Foquet questioned

"I made a promise to someone" I recalled from my meeting with the great water spirit

* * *

><p>Louise was in an altar with Wardes next to her. She was in her school uniform but with a veil covering her face, the look in her eyes was spacey…like she hadn't made one complaint. Her body was moving against her will being forcefully wed. She remembered meeting the prince of Albion and gave him the letter.<p>

But when she found out that Wardes was acting very aggressive, she tried to run however she was caught by someone and was hypnotized to be wed with the viscount which led to what happened now.

'Someone _please_ save me!'

* * *

><p>All of us reached the floating island and with Matilda's help, we were able to land in secret. We got off Sylphid and checked the area<p>

"Okay" I breathed "nobody saw us, that's good"

"How can we find Louise in this place?" Kirche wondered "this place is completely out of our knowledge"

"I have a solution" Guiche grunted when he carried his familiar to the ground "Belldandy will guide us" he smiled "she can smell precious stones and Louise was wearing is called the water ruby she has it so Wales can know that she has connections with her highness"

"Good" I nodded "I'll see you guys when you get there"

"But darling" Kirche interjected "you don't know where they will be"

"I can already guess" I growled 'and hopefully I'm not too late'

I took out my Accel memory

**Accel**

"Hen…shin!"

**Accel**

I changed into kamen rider Accel and shifted into bike mode. I revved up the throttle and zoomed to the one place where Wardes would take Louise, I only have one thought right now and that's saving Louise.

I rode through the streets not caring if anyone saw me, seeing my destination I leaped into the air changing back to my regular shape and kicked the doors open.

**Wham!**

I looked to see an altar with Wardes looking shocked to see me and Louise who just stared blankly. Behind the altar is who I can guess was the prince of Albion Wales. Around the area were his knights and they were only few of them since most of them were busy patrolling around the kingdom for the rebellions.

"How did you-?!" Wardes questioned

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" I shouted "GET AWAY FROM THEM! YOU'RE GOING TO BE KILLED!"

The prince was shocked to hear that, but he couldn't see that Wardes pushed Louise away with sword in hand ready to deliver the kill.

"Oh no you don't!" A different voice came

**Whap!**

* * *

><p>I was dumbfounded that the assassination was stopped… not by a knight. But by a whip! I looked up to see another NEVER operative. This one is clearly female; she had shoulder black hair, wore an open zipped Never jacket with a yellow tube top inside, she had shorts for easy movement and combat leather boots.<p>

"Who are you!?" The viscount growled

The lady smiled and jumped down "my name is Emily" she introduced "and I'm afraid that you have done a naughty deed"

**Pow!**

**Wham!**

She made a few hard hits at Wardes making him drop his weapon

"That was only a small taste of your punishment" she then moved to his arm "and this will make you useless for a while"

**Craack!**

"AAAAAGH!"

Emily broke his arm and she kicked him out the window. She then turned to me with the smile not leaving her face

"So you are Accel?" she asked

I only nodded still disbelieving that she would be saving the royal prince from his untimely demise.

"I have been eager to meet you since our newest member can't stop talking about you"

"What are you implying?" I questioned

"I'm just saying that" she reached into jacket "I want to see it for myself" and pulled out a Gaia memory.

**Luna**

Emily threw her memory and it moved back inserting itself on her right shoulder. Bright light covered her body transforming her into the Luna Dopant; the body was bright yellow with long arms touching the floor, black spikes on her shoulders with a crescent moon on her back and her head was a dom with yellow lining

"Let's have a good time okay?"

That was the last thing I heard from her before she attacked me.

* * *

><p>Belldandy was leading Guiche, Tabitha, Kirche and Matilda to a church but before they got close they heard something.<p>

**Crash!**

They stopped to see Peter land roughly on the ground

"DARLING/PETER!"

They then saw the Luna Dopant come out looking at Peter

"You must have some fight in you" the monster said in a disappointed tone

Kirche was about to jump in but she was stopped

"Let me go!" she struggled "I must help darling!"

"Look" Tabitha pointed back to the fight

* * *

><p>I struggled to get on my feet after the assault I was given earlier. I looked at Emily who was waiting for me.<p>

"Are ready to try again?" she asked

"You bet I am" I replied

"Then let me give a big hug" she smiled

The Dopant lashed her arms at me wrapping my body in her long arms. I struggled to break on her hold but her powers made it hard for me to fight it. Thinking quickly I gripped on the throttle and twist it

**Vroom!**

Emily screamed in pain on the sudden heat on my armor then lost her grip on me. I had to finish this fight and only one option was left, I pulled out the Trial memory.

**Trial**

I removed the Accel memory switched the watch face up and placed it on my belt

**Trial**

I changed into Trial form and the Dopant was able to get her bearings right

"Since I can't touch you now" she spoke "then I'll let my friends do that"

She waved both her arms and summoned a group of people in dark skin and bony features on their faces and hands. These are the Masquerade Dopants, they charged at me and I dodged every attack thanks to my new form and delivered fast counters back at them.

I pulled out my engine blade and placed the engine memory inside

**Engine Maximum Drive**

I pulled out my trial memory and placed the watch back in front of me

**Click**

I blurred out and delivered quick slashes on each Masquerade Dopant making them stand still. I pressed the button again after I finished my attack the stopwatch showed 9.7 seconds

**Trial Maximum Drive**

And then...

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable" Tabitha spoke with Guiche gaping at Peter's skills<p>

"Oh darling, you are so brave!" Kirche was once again smitten by his ability

Matilda was in awe… she may have underestimated Peter but with his new power it made her think about surrendering to Tristain and perhaps have some time to think of her actions.

I changed back to my normal look and sighed at my latest battle. It seems that some of NEVER's members decided to meet out curiosity, and I already met three of them, I wonder how long before another one would visit me.

I was then tackled by Kirche who was happy to see that I'm alright

"Easy Kirche" I smiled "I'm fine"

All of us walked into the church to see the knights around prince Wales helping Louise on her fight. I dashed to them and see if their fine.

"Louise! Prince Wales!"

The two looked at me with relief inside my lungs to see no injuries on them. Louise clung onto me and cried since she was now alone thanks to the viscount breaking her heart.

"It's okay Louise" I soothed my mistress "I'm here now"

* * *

><p>I looked to Wales who was still calm after the failed assassination<p>

"I take it that you know of Henrietta's message?" I added

"Yes" he answered

"And you will still stay here and fight"

He nodded

It seems that Wales will fight to his last breath to prove that he isn't corrupted. And since he won't stop himself from his beliefs, there was only one thing I can do.

"Is there any request from a _true_ noble?" I asked

The prince hummed in thought before giving an answer

"I would like you to protect Henrietta in my stead" he requested

I nodded at his final request, I placed Louise aside and pulled out Derflinger

"What are you doing Peter?" Derf asked

"Making a contract" I replied

I made a small cut on my left hand making everyone gasp at my action

"If you're asking, this is a more personal contract" I replied "a bit of my blood mix with some yours Prince Wales"

The prince nodded and made small cut on his left hand then shook it with mine

"Our blood has been mixed and the contract is sealed" I concluded

"I'm sorry that if this will be a burden to you" he said sadly

"Don't take it bad your highness" I reasoned "we all have things to protect"

We say our farewells and flew back to Tristain, knowing well that the princess is not going this answer but she has to know…it's not easy, but what am I supposed to do?

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Okay I finally finished chapter and boy… was that hard to finish I just want to say that next hapter might be short considering that it will be Peter and Louise going to Siesta's home village and whatnot

And now I give you an alternate version of the battle with Peter being Kamen Rider W, oh and also since it will be him alone carrying both sides of W's power he will carry the left side of his memories with him while thinking of what memory the right side will be before his transformation.

**Giuche versus W**

I looked At Guiche who was looking angry at me for making feel the truth and it turns out that these nobles are deluding themselves that they can get away with anything.

"You will pay for what you've done" he growled

"For what?" I suggested "letting you find out the truth about playing a girl's feelings?"

The audience laughed at my joke making the blond angrier than usual

"THAT'S IT!" he waved his flower letting a petal fall to the ground changing it into a bronze golem "my Valkeryie will teach you a lesson"

"Nice" I whistled at his creation "nice touch, but it won't help you"

I pulled out the doubledriver then placed it on my waist and took out my Joker memory

**Joker**

"Henshin!"

The audience anticipated when they saw a green memory placed on the right slot on my buckle then inserted my joker memory on the left side and pushed them activating my transformation.

**Cyclone Joker**

A heavy gust of wind came making everyone cover their faces while metal bits combining with my body. I can tell that my right side is dark green with a silver scarf and the left side was dark violet. Due to my new look everyone gaped at me.

"Who…are you?" Guiche said while his face was still dumbfounded at my transformation

"I…am Kamen Rider W" I introduced "now…time to count up your sins"

Guiche snapped from his daze and ordered his golem to attack, the Valkeryie launched at me but dodged the attack and delivered a right hook. With the cyclone memory my body is now given more agility than normal. The collision with my hook made golem lose its head before changing back to a petal.

"Oh don't tell me that the great Guiche has faltered" I teased

Moving desperately he waved his flower wand making six more of the Valkeryies, they all charged at me with spears ready to puncture my body. I jumped forward nearly an inch when the spears came close.

"Let's fire things up" I pulled out a red memory

**Heat**

I switched out my Cyclone memory with the Heat Memory

**Heat Joker**

My right side changed to crimson red and I delivered a punch melting the Valkeryie upon contact. I struck down the remaining golem and looked to see Guiche trying to make another army

"Oh no you don't…" I closed my buckle pulling out the Heat memory with another one

**Luna**

I placed it on my belt and opened it

**Luna Joker**

My right half was now in golden color, I quickly lashed out my arm stretching it shocking the audience a third time. I grabbed Guiche and pulled him back making the blond hung upside down in front of me. And boy was he feeling scared

"Now Guiche" I spoke "you can surrender or.., I throw you to the air have you kiss the earth on the way down"

"I give up! I give up!" he said frantically

I let him down gently and closed my Doubledriver then pulled out both memories changing me back to normal. I walked away from him and stopped in front a dumbfounded Guiche and Siesta

"Let's go you two" I gestured "we've overstayed our welcome"

* * *

><p>Yeah no maximum drive on this because I kinda think a surprise would be necessary since it's just his first fight<p>

Hope you enjoyed it


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An old relic

After giving news to princess Henrietta about prince Wales' decision in Albion, the princess felt sad but she has no time to feel sad. She has to prepare for the war that will come and make sure that she and her army are prepared to fight.

Louise went back to her room without a word. I can clearly tell that she was upset about her supposed fiancé taking the wrong side.

I was at the mess hall slowly eating my meal since the mission was a failure, apparently there was a spy who knew about Henrietta's letter and sent word to the king of Germania. And to make matters worse is that in his anger he called off the engagement leaving Tristain defenseless to the upcoming war. I did get a smile when Kirche ranted on how her king would not even give help to her second home.

I was sitting in the grass on the courtyard 'If only I got more power then this war would've been over' I then smiled when I remembered Matilda's cooperation 'it's good to know that she has all the information about the enemy' I then sighed in worry 'I just hope that Henrietta and her advisors would be lenient on the punishment'

"Hey partner" Deflinger called "you okay? You've been quiet for a long time"

"Sorry" I sighed "It's just that with everything is chaos right now; first we were supposed to get a letter from Prince Wales, but suddenly Wardes double crossed us and joined the enemy, and now we have to fight the Reconquiesta on our own. It's just…_frustrating_!"

"Easy there partner" my blade chided "why don't we check on Louise since she has been locked up in her room"

I nodded and walked to my destination, inside the room the place wasn't good; the windows were closed, the candle was lit until burning out and worst of all… Louise wasn't moving in her bed. When I closed the door she moved her head and I say red eyes along her tear-stained face meaning that she has been crying the entire night.

"How are ya feeling there?" I asked while trying to give comfort to her

Louise tried to answer but with her crying all night, luckily I was able to bring some water before I walked here. After Louise drank and calmed down then she was able to speak well again.

"Why?" she hiccupped "why did Wardes betray us?"

I clenched my hands at that name, not only did he betray his court, but he also broke Louise's heart. If I ever see that man again, I'll make sure he never exists.

"Come now Louise," I sighed "what's done is done" I pulled her close "besides, he didn't think things through, which is why he now won't show his face here again"

* * *

><p>I took Louise out to the courtyard for some fresh since she never left her room last night, with all the pressure she took this mission on her shoulders and it shattered her heart. I want her to forget those thoughts…but how?<p>

Luckily Siesta came by, but she wasn't in her maid outfit instead she was wearing plain clothes and held a suitcase looking happy for a reason.

"Good day Peter" she beamed "how are feeling?"

"Not well" I sighed "I just wish I could get away from all this"

"Why not go with me?" Siesta spoke

I looked at her in surprise while she looked away with a slight blush

"I just finished packing for the trip to my hometown in Tarbes" she reasoned "and I thought it would be nice for you to see it"

I hummed in thought about the trip. It's not actually a bad idea… I've always wondered what Siesta's home looks like, my thoughts halted when Louise grabbed my shirt. She looked at me with sadness feeling that I was leaving her, I clasped my hand with hers assuring that I won't do that.

"Is it okay that Louise can come with?"

* * *

><p>Kirche was in her room pacing back and forth, she was thinking on how she could help<p>

"Ooh!" she fumed "why does this have to happen!"

Tabitha was sitting on Kirche's bed reading her book looking normal. The reason she was with Kirche is that to make sure the girl doesn't go ranting like how she took the news of her king refusing to help Tristain.

"I know!" Kirche beamed "Tabitha, let's go treasure hunting! I have map here that will cheer darling up!"

Unbeknownst to them Guiche was going to Montmorency and spend time together after the mission, but he heard Kirche's plan and decided to tag along.

* * *

><p>I was glad that Siesta didn't mind that Louise was coming, frankly my mistress needed to forget all her worries and this trip is what she needed. Walking through the dirt roads and up a hill we saw a small town below us. The buildings were plain with roof tiles on top giving it a plain yet appealing look, the area was covered in fields suggesting that farming was the village's common line of work.<p>

"This is it" Siesta smiled "welcome to Tarbes"

"Nice place" I can feel the village has made itself a wonderful place, it reminded me of my old home and the simple pleasure of going home after a hard day's work

"It does look nice" Louise admitted, even I would believe needed a good place to relax and perhaps she might be able to open up a bit more.

"I'll take you both to my house" Siesta smiled "I can introduce you to my family"

We nodded… but why do I feel worried when Siesta said family?

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to Siesta's home, her house was a 2-floored wide building and few fields showed that her parents were farmers and to further prove that there was a barn next to the building. Suffice to say, Siesta's family is rather large…<p>

Her father, Archima, was well muscled with black hair and blue eyes wearing farmer clothes day by day. He seems to like me since Siesta introduced me to him. Her mother, Elya, a gentle and caring woman, her brown hair tied in a loose braid. She wore a simple dress and pregnant, she stated that it was her 7th child.

Yep, that's right…

Siesta was the oldest of 6, soon to be 7, children. And apparently the mother was annoyed that most of her children took the appearance of Archima instead of her, albeit jokingly. Speaking of children their ages vary from 12 to 5. They walked up to Louise and asked of her noble status, the girl answered simply because she wanted to get away from that and just enjoy herself, they were happy and relieved to hear that.

I on the other hand…well I was swarmed by them. They welcomed me with open arms, they kept asking me questions; like I was a prince or use my magic, would I show it to them and in case of Siesta's younger sister, Mira, would I take her away and marry.

While Siesta's stay in the academy, the girl had been writing letters to her family about and that was the reason why her younger siblings surrounded me. When things calmed down, the youngest children went to Louise who adored her hair, Mira and Siesta tried to calm things down with their younger siblings.

I watched and smiled at the get together, Louise was fitting in just nicely, this trip was worth something after all…but then I saw a large shadow loom over me. I turned to see Archima smiling at me.

"So Peter" he called "what do you think of my eldest daughter?"

"Siesta?" I looked at said girl trying to calm her brothers and sisters "she sure is quite the girl" I smiled "she even helped me feel at home until I used my powers"

"She is the type to reach out and help" he nodded "that quality is from her mother, I can tell that she will be a good wife and mother when she settles down."

"No doubt" I agreed "whoever Siesta takes as a wife, he'll be very lucky to have her"

Archima nodded, then he looked at me "you know, sleeping at the academy can't be comfortable if you're on a patch of straw"

I blinked when he said that 'Siesta sure isn't one to skip details'

"If you'd like, you are welcome here" he continued "if you did, then Siesta won't have to work at the academy"

* * *

><p>Wow…just wow, I know that Archima is just being a father. But being a matchmaker to try and convince me to live here wit Siesta as my wife… I would say yes but that would mean Louise would be alone and I have no intention of leaving her.<p>

"That's a very generous offer for to give me" I smiled "but I made a contract with Louise to stay by her side, so I can't leave her"

"I understand" Siesta's father sighed "it's a shame. A lot of local boys showed great interest to Siesta, but she didn't show any interest in return, you're the 1st and perhaps the _only_ boy that she was interested in a long time"

It seems that one of Siesta's letters she wrote was coming back to Tarbes with me so that she can settle down and enjoy her family.

"Still" he added "if you change your mind"

"I know sir…" I acknowledged

I never thought I would be popular enough to have been offered to wed daughters, first was Lady Zerbst and now Archima

* * *

><p>Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche were on Horseback in a forest with the blond mage looking worse for ware<p>

"Are we there yet?" he groaned "I'm getting tired here"

"Hold on" Kirche examined her map "ah! We'll go through there" she pointed at some large trees

Tabitha just read a few pages when the two mages bicker and followed them to wherever until she found a way to get them out of the mess.

* * *

><p>After a large lunch, courtesy of Elya, Siesta and Mira, all of us were happy to enjoy the food. We're then led to a memorial where Siesta's family pay their visits since the bodies were buried elsewhere.<p>

"It was great-grandfather's idea" she whispered to me when Louise and I eyed the stones "he said that a family shrine is perfectly acceptable in honoring the dead"

"Which one is his?" I questioned

"That one" the maid pointed at the largest stone

I walked over to the memorial since Siesta's family already moved to the grand parents, this opportunity led me get a closer look on the inscriptions. I was always fascinated with other cultures, which is the reason why I was able to understand Louise when I arrived here, from what I can tell their language is French and with the writings carved on this stone seems to be Japanese

"In memory of Japanese forces" I read loudly "4th Lieutenant, Mashiba Takeo"

"Peter!"

I turned to see Louise, Siesta and her family gaping at me like I did something unbelievable

"What?"

"Y-you can read that?" Siesta gasped

"Of course I can" I nodded

"But how?" Elya questioned "no one here but grandfather can understand his writing"

I sighed at that, but I believe Louise and Siesta along with her family finally learns the truth

"That's because Takeo and I…belong to the same world"

"WHAT!-?"

* * *

><p>After giving them the truth I was put into questioning by Louise in the dining room of Siesta's home<p>

"So you're from a different world?" Louise asked sternly

"You never realized the story about museum and the Gaia memories and their powers right?" I said calmly "that's because they're from my world"

"Then why didn't you tell me!" she screeched

"You won't believe me" I replied

Louise was about to talk back but she stopped to think what I said, surely she was able to see the logic. My powers are hard to believe but from another world, who would even believe that?

Siesta sat down across me, she told me that her great-grandfather came here on the day of the eclipse flying his dragon in the sky. If I had to guess that flying dragon Takeo rode was an airplane, he tried to return back through the portal but the eclipse ended

"Let me guess" I interjected "he was questioned on how to fly that dragon and no one believed him that magic wasn't used to fly it"

The maid nodded "but since you can understand his writing, I assume you and he belong to the same land"

"Not exactly" I sighed, I asked for a paper and charcoal, which Mina gave me, I sketched on a map of my world and when I placed it for everyone to see they were surprised to see how big it is. "Takeo came from the land known as Japan" I pointed my finger on the small land in the far east "it was also called land of the rising sun cause the sun was always rose there first it's also the place where many, if not all advanced inventions were made"

Siesta and her entire family were flabbergasted at their ancestor's homeland, she then looked at me questioningly.

"But if he's there, then where did you live? She asked

I then pointed to the land in the far west "This is where I lived, it's called the United States of America because of the many lands being traveled before dividing each one for separate homes and cities"

"If what you say is true" Louise hummed "then how can you understand his language?"

"I've been interested on different languages, so I studied hard and was able to understand no problem"

"Wait" the pinkette interjected "if Japan was really advanced… how can the Gaia memories come to exist?"

I looked at her back sternly

"Do you really need to ask that?"

Louise huffed at first but then her eyes widened when she realized what I meant "no…"

"That's right" I nodded "museum created the memories in Japan"

"They did?!" Siesta squeaked in fear

"Yes" I replied "before I took the mantle of Kamen Rider Accel there was one before me with an ally named W"

"W?" Louise and Siesta questioned

"A hero that can use _two_ memories instead of one" I continued "they were fighting Dopants that were created by museum and wished to protecting their home before any of the citizens succumb to blind power"

"Sooo coool!" one of the kids cheered while the rest agreed on my story

"What happened to them?" Siesta asked paying in rapt attention

"Eventually they succeeded in stopping museum" I smiled "which led to the Gaia memories to stop production"

"But how can the Gaia memories still exist?" Louise questioned "you said that they stopped making them"

It seems my mistress wanted more from me than I expected, I guess there's no choice but to continue since she pretty much jumped the gun on my knowledge about them.

"Sadly, museum was able to make one last set of memories before stopping" I then pulled out a T2 memory from my bag "answer me this, how many letters are there in the alphabet?"

"26" Louise answered

"That's how many memories are left in the final set"

I felt my shirt being tugged, I turned to see one of the boys look at me with his curious eyes

"Can you please show us your magic?" he pleaded

I looked up to Louise who seemed to smile with pride, which meant, "I approve" to me I walked out the house with Siesta's family looking right at me. I placed the acceldriver on my waist and pulled out my Accel memory

"Watch closely now" I pressed the button on my memory

**Accel**

"Hen…shin!" I placed the memory on my belt

**Accel**

My armor came finishing my transformation, I heard shouting and cheers, I saw the kids swarm me getting a close look at my armor even touching it. I was then swarmed with expectations from them about my powers and their ideas of me marrying their sister.

I looked up to see Siesta looking away with a small blush, Louise puffing her face in annoyance, Archima chuckling at my predicament and Elya and Mira giggling with him.

* * *

><p>After showing my power to the kids, I was put in charge along with Siesta in placing the young ones for their naps. Needles to say, Elya <em>insists<em> that Siesta and I can handle it.

"Whew" I wiped my sweat off "that was tiring"

Siesta smiled at me when she finished her end of the chore

"You know Peter" she spoke "there is one thing in Tarbes almost no one knows about"

That got me interested

"Is it something special" I questioned

"Something like that" she nodded "if you'd like… I could take you there"

I hummed in thought, the way Siesta spoke about this makes me think that she and her family knows about and perhaps it could be the legacy Takeo left when settled down in Tarbes.

"all right" I nodded "I'll go"

"I can't wait" Siesta smiled "after that maybe I can show you something else"

"Like what?"

**Wham!**

The door was kicked open we saw Louise stomping toward us while Archima, Elya and Mira peeked through the doorframe

"I-I-I-I'm going too!" She stammered "as the master of my familiar, I am to make sure that no acts stupidity is to be seen and make me look bad, say whatever you want. I'm going with you and that's final!"

Siesta pouted and huffed when she got interrupted. I had my suspicions got back when I saw Elya and Archima look at me with small glints in their eyes, sadly Mira answered my speculations on what Siesta was about to say.

"Are you going to make happy time With Siesta?"

* * *

><p>Louise, Siesta and I are walking up the hills with the maid holding a map to the secret area that Siesta's great-grandfather had hidden there. The maid was trying to stick close but Louise seems to leap in at a moments notice.<p>

But then I heard noises, the three of us looked around finding the source but when we found who it was, we were surprise to see them.

"Kirche? Tabitha? Guiche?" I asked seeing the three ride horseback here

"Darling!" Kirche jump off her horse and went after me the last thing I saw before I was enveloped in Kirche's cleavage was Siesta scowling. Was I seeing things? Or maybe it was the lack of oxygen in my lungs. Luckily Louise's cry of outrage made the fire mage focus on her letting me get air in my lungs.

"Zerbst!" Louise cried "what are you doing here!"

"Oh just treasure hunting" Kirche replied "I heard that the legendary dragon's raiment was hidden in Tarbes"

"You can't have it!" Siesta cried out "the dragon's raiment is my great-grandfather's!"

"WHAT!" Guiche shouted in despair "we came all the way here and somebody already owns it!?"

"Dragon's raiment" I muttered looking at Siesta "is that what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes" the maid nodded "I was going to show it to you" but then she placed her hands on her hips looking at the three mages "and I don't like it if people are going to take it away!"

"We didn't know, honest!" The fire mage defended "although, are willing to sell it for a decent price?"

"No!"

"Can we at least see it?' Guiche looked kind of pathetic with the leaves and twigs on his messed up hair "if we can't have it, then I'd like to think how much gold could've had"

* * *

><p>Siesta huffed but conceded to their request, after leading the horses to a stream for them to rest. We continued climbing the hill. I had the urge to ask about why would these three went treasure hunting,<p>

Kirche's reason was to sell the dragon's raiment and use the gold to establish me as a noble by the king of Germania, giving me access to flaunt with her no problem plus giving me the respect I deserved. Louise of course didn't like that idea and they went into an argument.

Guiche had the same idea, but he would use it to reestablish his love for Montmorency, after the mission in Albion. The water mage just accused him of going out with another girl, to be frank… I can't blame her at all. He did play her heart just for the sake getting another one behind her back.

For Tabitha, she just followed Kirche for no apparent reason, but since she's the only one who actually has brains of the three. I wouldn't mind her joining in

We reached up in the entrance, the hill had a cave big enough for us to enter but dark if we went in.

"Did anyone bring a torch?" I received no's and fidgeting

"Yes" Tabitha called, she pulled out the item from her pack and presented it to Kirche "please"

After having the item lit we ventured inside the dark

"This place gives me the creeps" Derflinger shivered

I'm inclined to agree, I'm not really one for darkness. But with mages and my Accel memory what's there to worry about.

Tabitha was leading the group looking normal, was there anything that fazed her? But I'm not complaining, the rest of us are feeling jumpy in this dark cavern

"Are we there?" Guiche shivered getting scared by the second

"Almost" Kirche called "my map says the exit is near"

"Mine says the same" Siesta added

**Boom!**

An explosion came breaking the stalactite in front of us

"This is you're only warning" a voice echoed "leave now or prepared to get hurt!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha prepared themselves for the battle, Guiche and Siesta stayed behind me for fear of a powerful opponent. I felt that the voice that echoed came from particular person, ignoring the cries from the people behind me I stepped forward and called out to him.

"It's okay Professor Colbert" I called "it's me Peter"

"Peter?"

My assumptions were right when Jean Colbert stepped out from the darkness and walked toward us in a questioning glance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Looking for the dragon's raiment" I answered "what are _you_ doing here?"

"The same" he replied "how did you know it was me?"

"After telling you about the Gaia memories, I figured you'd be learning things that piqued your interest"

After I told him about the treasure being in Siesta's family, he apologized and we traveled together with Siesta leading the group since she knows where it was placed.

* * *

><p>Once arriving there, we saw an enclosed valley covered in trees a field of grass and a nice atmosphere around the area.<p>

"Now this is the kind of place, where treasure should be buried" Kirche beamed

"No kidding" I nodded, no doubt that Takeo made sure that he was the only one that knew this area along with the map he left behind.

Colbert led us through with the map he borrowed from Siesta with the rest of us behind him. It led us to a large shack with an iron lock keeping the doors shut.

"Seems that there is no enchantments" Colbert studied the lock "I can easily unlock this"

"Then please do the honors professor" Guiche gestured "I for one would like to see it"

When Colbert was chanting his spell, I saw Tabitha walking away. I followed her to see that she was looking at a flat grave mark with the inscriptions matching the one in the memorial

'It looks like I found Takeo's burial ground'

**Clank!**

"It opened!"

Walking back I saw the gates being opened by Colbert and Guiche, I was able to get a good view and was shocked at what was inside…

In front of me was a perfectly shaped world war 2 Japanese zero-fighter, it was pretty mind-blowing to see a well-preserved item like this.

Colbert inspected the vehicle and smiled "it seems that someone used preservation magic on this"

I walked up and placed my hands on the fighter plane, the runes on my left hand glowed giving me the information about the condition of this historical weapon

"I-I didn't believe that it existed" Siesta gasped "the story that great-grandfather said about it are so farfetched"

"I know how you feel Siesta" I spoke "but this is the very thing that Takeo used when he arrived"

Colbert then went to the maid "Ms. Siesta" he called "please give me your consent on taking this wonderful discovery to the academy"

"Well…" Siesta hummed "I suppose it's okay"

* * *

><p>After getting her approval the professor looked back at the plane with marvel of such an item to study<p>

"I can't wait to study such a device"

"You got that right" I nodded "just imagine how great you'd feel if you get it to work"

"That would be wonderful" Colbert smiled "and I'm sure you would like to test it out"

"I won't lie to you" I grinned "it's been my dream to fly this one"

"Perhaps when you did, you could use it to fly home"

I flinched when he said that "home?"

The professor told me about Siesta's story about the dragon's raiment, he theorized that the solar eclipse that appeared last time created a gateway from my world and this one. With solar eclipse coming soon using the zero-fighter would get me back there.

'Do I really want to go back?'

* * *

><p>Inside the royal palace of Tristain, Henrietta and her mother were walking in the gardens. Both of them were discussing about the collapse of the agreement between her and the king of Germania.<p>

The queen was a beautiful woman like her daughter, with the same violet hair tied in a dignified fashion, she wore a dark gown stating that she was still mourning the loss of her husband.

Henrietta's mother doesn't blame her daughter about the failed engagement, she was however annoyed that Reconquista had a spy in Albion and sent word about the love letter to the Germanian king

"Don't blame yourself daughter" she stated "it is not your fault about it, it is Reconquista to blame about the letter"

"But… if I hadn't wrote the letter" the princess argued "then this would never happened"

The queen grabbed her child's shoulders and looked at her in the face "you loved him and he returned it" she replied "there is no shame in writing that letter" she gave her daughter an understanding smile "you have already suffered by losing your father…there is no need to punish yourself further"

Henrietta gave in to her heart and hugged her mother in a warm embrace, sadly the moment ended when the messenger of Tristain came running toward them,

"Your majesties!" he panted "I bring terrible news"

Henrietta steeled herself and walked toward him

"What is your message?"

"Albion has fallen" the messenger said "Reconquista has declared war on Tristain!"

Both royal members gasped in fright that their enemy will make their move so soon.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hey there me it's again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the late update. I've been having trouble keeping my mind together, and I bet that you felt disappointed on today's chapter I hope that the battle using W below will make it up

One more thing… I really meant that I'm using a few scenes on Peter using W's memories so hope that you bear with it, oh and also he has the Revolgarry when he used W's power

* * *

><p><strong>W vs. Alejandro (part1: duel)<strong>

I waited on the Vestri court for my rival on the battle for Kirche's hand. Suffice to say the duel drew a big crowd around me not only were the students here, but the work crew as well. They didn't want to miss the chance to see me in action.

**Whoosh!**

Alejandro came via spinning whirlwind, when it died he showed up with a Pegasus making the most females swoon except for Siesta, Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Lady Zerbst since their eyes focused on me

"I'm surprised that you are here" Alejandro sighed "I was hoping to not see you again"

"Listen pal" I pointed out "you made this duel on impulse, what makes you say that I would back down"

I placed my doubledriver on my waist and pulled out my Joker memory

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity of putting you in your place"

**Joker**

"Henshin!"

The green Cyclone memory appeared on the right slot of buckle pushing it down with my Joker memory and opened it into a W shape

**Cyclone Joker**

A gust of wind appeared covering everyone's faces until my armor appeared

"So this is your power" the Germanian scoffed "I'm not impressed"

"I wouldn't underestimate it if I were you" I countered "now, time to count up your sins"

Alejandro growled when I said that and he used his weapon and cast a tornado at me

I dodged that while dodging another one but then the third one came trapping me in a tornado

"Well looks like I got myself trapped" I sighed

"Got any ideas partner?" my right eye blinked when Derflinger spoke

"I do" I smiled when I pulled out the Metal memory

**Metal**

Alejandro smirked when he saw his target trapped in his tornado, he was about to declare victory, but the he heard something

**Cyclone Metal**

The winds dispersed revealing Peter in his new look, his right half still retained the green color but the left half was metallic grey with a metal staff in his hand.

"This battle is far from over!" he declared

The man growled and in a fit of rage used his wind spells again

I blocked the oncoming attacks with my metal shaft, not only does it extend my reach but it can divert the attacks thanks to my cyclone memory powering it

"Don't think that you stop me" I shouted getting closer "you've lost your touch when you can only think about Kirche!"

I went in closing my distance and…

**Clang!**

Struck his weapon into the air, giving me the chance to hit him _hard_

**Pow!**

**Bash!**

Alejandro staggered while stepping back trying to recover from my blows

"Time to finish this" I pulled out my Metal memory and inserted it in to my weapon

**Metal Maximum Drive**

"Metal twister!"

I held my staff with my right hand and started my assault delivering my attack in spinning motion

Alejandro was thrown off the ground with his clothes torn from the assaulting winds. He tried to get up but was pinned down by the victor

"I wouldn't stand if I were you" I spoke pointing my staff at him

"I'd give up if I were you" Derf suggested as my right eye blinked

The man looked away and growled and did the one thing he would never do

"I…surrender"

After letting him walk away from his loss, I was clamped by Kirche and her mother congratulating me on my victory. I can tell that Louise was glaring at me while the crowd cheered me on she might even be scowling. I just made my life with her from struggling to survival.

* * *

><p>That's the end of part 1, but I'm not done yet<p>

* * *

><p><strong>W vs. Alejandro (part 2: rescue)<strong>

After stopping Alejandro from kidnapping Kirche, the three of us were in an open area, I glared at the man in front of me

"Really Alejandro?" I growled "resorting to kidnapping…that's low, even for you"

"SILENCE!" the wind mage shouted "if I can't her approval, then I'll _force_ her!"

He pulled out a Gaia memory (much to Peter's shock) and pressed the button

**Unicorn**

The device floated for a second before inserting itself on his forehead changing him into the Unicorn Dopant.

"Hide Kirche!" I snapped before pulling out my doubledriver and memory

"Henshin!"

**Cyclone Joker**

I blocked the on coming attack and kicked my enemy back, but he continued his attacks and kicked me away

**Pow!**

I was sprawled on the ground thanks to Alejandro's new power, I struggled to get on my feet to see that the man in his monstrous form held Kirche

"Unhand me you beast!" she struggled "you are not what I want!"

"Too bad" the Dopant sneered "cause _you're_ what_ I_ want!"

'I can't let it end like this!' I continued to get up 'Kirche deserves better!'

"Mind if I use your body for the moment?" Derf asked

"Go ahead" I nodded needing the help

My right arm closed the buckle pulling out my Cyclone memory and replaced with a new one before opening it again

**Luna Joker**

My right half changed to bright yellow and my arm reached out _stretching_ towards the Dopant surprising them

"You're not getting away from me" I pulled him to the air and slammed him to the ground

"Ready to get it done partner?" Derf snickered

"You bet" I nodded

I pulled out my Joker memory and placed it on the maximum slot on my waist

**Joker Maximum Drive**

My body split in half making my right half duplicate itself into four, then stretched my arms delivering simultaneous chops, after that my left half dashed forward delivering the final blow

"Joker strange!"

After Alejandro changed back to his normal and losing consciousness, Kirche hugged me from behind feeling very happy

"My hero" she beamed "I _knew_ you would be my darling"

"Why don't you go ahead to the academy" I suggested "your mother is getting worried"

The girl nodded and used Alejandro's Pegasus to go back, I made sure that the crazed out mage won't be going anywhere, I looked up to the twin moons while holding on to the newly acquired Unicorn memory

'Just what are you planning Daido?' was my only thought before heading back to Tristain academy

* * *

><p>And that's that, hope that this satisfied you readers for a while<p>

Author out…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the war against Reconquista and the power of Booster

After having the flying machine delivered to the academy, everyone was at awe seeing it. But Colbert took it from their eyes since he will be taking his time studying the machine to his hearts content.

Days have passed and with war being declared on Tristain most of the lodgers left the academy; leaving me, Colbert, Osmond, Kirche, Louise, Tabitha and Guiche as the only people remaining. Siesta had to go back to Tarbes since her family is in danger and wished to be with them until the war ends.

* * *

><p>I was in the courtyard thinking about what the professor said to me, the day of the solar eclipse where my world was connected to this one…<p>

'What am I going to do?' I held my head in frustration 'I would like to go back there, but if I do that then Louise would be alone.'

I was about to rip my hair out. Thankfully Derflinger recued me from my dilemma

"Easy there partner" my sword spoke "you may have an issue here, but screaming can't help"

I was able to calm down after that

"You're right Derf" I said calmly "but can you blame me? War is coming to Tristain"

"I know" Derf sighed "but it's not good to worry about this now"

I sighed, Derf is right about this 'maybe checking on Louise can keep my mind of things'

* * *

><p>Once I entered the room, I saw that the bed was empty, no basket of clothes for me to wash, but there was a note on a table. Which I could say Louise left for me to read.<p>

I took the note and read it. The paper said I was fired about my contract with Louise as her familiar.

"So Louise thinks that by firing me" I chuckled "she can handle the burden of this war"

"Seems to me that girl thought you decided to leave her thanks to Colbert's theory" Derflinger snickered

Speaking of the professor I planned on visiting him about the dragon's raiment and see if he got the machine working by now.

While walking there, I looked at the runes of my left hand and remembered my first encounter with Louise but my thoughts stopped when I heard a familiar explosion

**Boom!**

I ran to the wooden shack and entered to see the man coughing while waving the smoke out the window

"Everything okay professor?" I said in concern

"I'm fine Peter" Colbert replied "I was just testing out the dragon's blood"

'Dragon's blood?'

I looked around the room to see a vial with a strange liquid on the table. Feeling curious, I took the vial and examined it. When the aroma came to my nose I finally knew that the liquid is gasoline

'It seems that professor Colbert discovered this by chance' I smiled 'this means he _can_ get it to fly'

"Professor" I called "is there any chance that you can make big batches of the dragon's blood"

"I could, but it would give me less time to rest" Colbert nodded "why do you ask?"

"With war against Tristain" I gritted my teeth "the dragon's raiment must be ready to fly"

Colbert stayed silent for a while, but I know that he wasn't going to let lives be ridden just because of some tyrant's desire to control. He nodded making sure that he will accomplish the task I had asked.

* * *

><p>Moving back out to the courtyard where the Japanese zero or the dragon's raiment is displayed. Even though it was a dark time to bear, I just can't stop myself from being excited at flying this plane.<p>

I went into the cockpit of the machine and my runes glowed in dim light giving me the information of the controls around me.

'I can't believe that I will fly this' I grinned 'I just hope professor Colbert's studies can help him fix this'

After making sure that I know how to use the plane, I walked around with my mind returning to the question of me going back home

'Do I really want to go back?' I asked myself 'I've made a lot of friends here'

My thoughts stopped when I bumped into Kirche

"Oh darling" Kirche greeted

"I'm sorry about that" I apologized "I just had something in my mind"

"What's wrong?" the girl was starting to get worried

"It's just that…" I paused on the right words to say "I was told that I could go back to my world during the solar eclipse"

Ok that was a poor choice of words, cause Kirche pushed against the wall with her arms wrapped around me, and before I realized it…SHE WAS KISSING ME!

I felt her lips against mine with her tongue invading my mouth. It felt like hours when she did that, after she pulled away to get some air, I could feel desperation in that kiss and she looked at me with sad watery eyes.

"Please don't go…" Kirche pleaded

"Huh?" I blinked

"PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Kirche tightened her hold on me, I felt a sense of Déjà vu coming to me, it felt like I was with Louise when she felt heartbroken from the traitorous Wardes of his side with Reconquista.

I wrapped my arms around her feeling the girl's warmth and she pressed her head at my chest feeling comfortable, like her worries are swept away

After some time we pulled away with me looking at her sad eyes

"Is there something wrong Kirche?" I asked

Kirche then told me of her time in Germania… apparently, her time as a student there, she fell in love with one of the teachers and during their secret relationship someone found out and it would have been a scandal if it weren't for Kirche's parents stopping it before spreading throughout the kingdom.

Since then Kirche moved to Tristain and felt so heartbroken that she would flirt around to hide the pain and emptiness in her heart. It would've continued on if she didn't meet me.

But my actions pulled her heartstrings and now I was her one and only… and it pains my heart as well as hers that I would be leaving.

I pulled back a bit, looked at her face with a smile

"Tell you what Kirche" I spoke calmly "since I haven't decided to leave yet, why don't we spend our time together now"

The fire mage smiled happily at my words and we went on spending the next hours together…

* * *

><p>Sunrise came through the window waking me up from Kirche's bed, that's right…I slept with Kirche in her room, but since this moment was to heal her heart, there wasn't anything intimate that night, just us in each other's arms savoring the warmth we share.<p>

I stretched my arms from the comfort of the mattress, it has been a while that I felt so relaxed, Kirche followed up yawning first before looking at me.

"Good morning darling" she smiled "did you enjoy your sleep?"

"I did" I smiled back "since it's early, let's get some breakfast"

I walked beside Kirche to the kitchen with the girl holding my hand, inside everything sparkled, since news of war all of the staff were home with their family and friends so that they won't have regrets of not seeing them when they survive.

Thankfully Marteu left a note of the recipe for me to make if he was busy. While I was making the stew, Kirche set the table for us to enjoy the meal together. As we ate in silence Kirche leaned her head on my shoulder enjoying the moment.

After breakfast and cleaning the dishes, the two of are at the courtyard basking sunlight enjoying the breezy atmosphere.

But as we enjoyed our time together Tabitha without her book suggesting that something happened…

"Tabitha?" Kirche blinked "what's wrong?"

"War…" the bluenette spoke "Tarbes"

Those two words were enough to piece it together

'Siesta's in trouble!' I realized and ran to Colbert's wooden shack

"Darling!" Kirche shouted "where are you going?"

"To see a man about a dragon" I replied

* * *

><p>I reached the place in kicked the door open<p>

**Wham!**

Jean Colbert sprang up from his short sleep and looked at me

"Oh Peter" the professor yawned "What is it?"

"Reconquista" I growled

That was enough to get the man awake, he used a levitating spell and lifted 4 barrels filled with gasoline and ran with me to the flying machine.

While the professor was filling the plane with the combustible liquid, I saw Kirche and Tabitha running toward us

"Darling" Kirche panted "are you really doing this?"

"I have to Kirche" I answered "Tabitha, get Sylphid and take Kirche with you, I'll see you two at Tarbes"

I placed the acceldriver on my waist, went into the zero-fighter and flew into the sky going into battle with Reconquista as my target.

* * *

><p>At Tarbes Reconquista entered the area firing their cannons at the small village showing their power to those who will oppose them. Henrietta came in with Louise right next to her along with a small behind them and a few Griffon knights at the sky.<p>

At the airship Wardes was growling at Gandalf for his failure at the assassination attempt, he was now left with doubts from Cromwell. But he remembered something, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a light green Gaia memory with a letter R labeled on it, he smiled when he remembered the man who gave it to him.

"Daido"

* * *

><p>After the failed attempt to kill prince Wales, Wardes was walking around trying to clear his mind of the failed mission<p>

'Why did that woman have to interrupt me' he growled 'now I have to find another way to get back on Cromwell's good side'

His thoughts were halted when he heard a familiar voice

"Did I do well master?" Emily's voice asked

"Yes Emily" another voice spoke "you did _very_ well"

Wardes followed the voice to see Emily with a man whom she called his master

"YOU!" He growled "I finally found you!"

"Oho" Emily smiled at Wardes and readied her whip "it seems that little Wardes still needs to learn his lesson"

But before she was about to attack her master placed his hand on her shoulder

"Stand down Emily" he spoke "let him rest after his humiliation of his mission"

Wardes growled at being reminded of his failure and without thinking, he pulled his sward-wand and dashed forward while the man stood still.

**Wham!**

When he tried to attack, the man pulled Wardes' arm forward and he fell to the ground and his hand was stomped the ground making him lose the fight

"You'll pay for this!" he growled

"Don't underestimate master Daido" Emily giggled "he's done this before you could reach the rank you are now"

"She's right you know" Daido smiled "I hope that you calmed down by now"

As the man lifted his foot and Wardes lifted his injured hand tried to remove the pain by rubbing it

"Now that everything is calm" Daido looked at Wardes "why are you siding with Reconquista? I've heard that you are doing well with the Griffon knights at Tristain"

"Who cares about that weak kingdom" the rebel spat "my only goal was to reach the top and nothing else"

"I see" the man nodded "even if it meant losing everything?"

"YES!" Wardes shouted "all I care is to be the one who takes charge and nothing will stop me from my goal!"

**Rocket**

A small bright light glowed in Daido's jacket he pulled out the item and Wardes' eyes widen

"It seems that this memory found you worthy to carry its power"

He tossed the item at the rebel's feet, Wardes looked at it before looking back at Daido

"I'd keep it secret from Cromwell if I were you" Daido suggested "after all, you wouldn't want to lose your chance to be _powerful_"

* * *

><p>Wardes would be thankful at his new power but his thoughts stopped upon seeing a strange green dragon coming their way and saw a particular someone riding it<p>

"Gandalf" he growled as he saw his enemy take down the dragon riders of his group "I'll take care of you myself"

After taking down the last fire dragon in front of me I looked up to the sky to see the solar eclipse at work

'It finally came' I thought looking at the eclipse 'should I really go through?'

"Partner look out!"

I barely dodged a small hurricane above me, I looked up to see Wardes riding a grey dragon moving fast at me

"My wind dragon may be fast but it lacked power" Wardes smiled "but my wind spells will be enough to take you down!"

I dodged another wind spell and looped around Wardes giving me the chance finish him

**Clack!**

"Oh just great!" I panicked "a fine time for you to run out of ammo!"

"It seems your dragon lost its flame" Wardes smiled smugly "too bad that you won't live long!"

He made another wind spell and struck me

**Boom!**

I opened the hatch and saw that Wardes struck the tail of my machine, Wardes struck me again and the wing of my plane was cut off. I kept my hands on the lever making sure I lower my altitude to lighten the crash, Colbert just started studying this thing and Takeo made sure that this machine stayed in good condition.

'I better make sure to keep myself safe' I pulled out my Accel memory

**Accel**

* * *

><p>Louise was surprised when she saw Peter fly the dragon's raiment but she was shocked when Wardes struck him and made sure that he was useless now. But then she saw Sylphid come here with Tabitha and Kirche riding the dragon<p>

The tanned fire mage instantly got off looking panicked and looked around for someone, she then saw Louise and grabbed her shirt surprising the girl

"WHERE IS HE VALLIERE!" Kirche shouted "WHERE IS DARLING?!"

**Crash!**

The three of them saw the dragon's raiment hit the ground looking worse than before

Louise gaped at the destroyed dragon but Kirche took it harder, she fell to her knees with tears dripping down her face

"NOOOO!" Kirche cried "DARLINNGGG!"

"Look" Tabitha pointed at the wreckage

They saw a hand pulling out of the dragon

I pulled myself up from the hatch feeling dizzy at the crash of the plane. I was able to get the machine in a big piece and luckily it didn't explode when I struck the ground, the fuel must've been removed when Wardes cut the wing off.

"You okay Peter" Derflinger asked

"I'm fine" I rubbed the pain of my head to get my vision back

"DARLINNG!"

I saw a red blur before being tackled to the ground. I looked to my front and saw Kirche hugging me tightly

"Oh darling" Kirche sobbed "I thought you were a goner"

"I'm fine Kirche" I pushed her away and stood up "I need a way to get back up there"

"Sylphid" Tabitha suggested

"That's good and all Tabitha" I smiled "but I need something that makes me fast in the sky"

I looked backed at the broken plane and saw a small gleam in a crack near the engine, feeling curious I reached out and placed my hand inside and pulled it out, my eyes widened at seeing the object in my hand…it was the Gaia memory enhancing adapter!

"What's that?" Louise questioned eyeing the item in my hand

"The key to end this war" I answered before running to an open area

* * *

><p>Henrietta felt her hope crash down when the strange green dragon crashed to the ground.<p>

**Accel…upgrade**

The princess looked up to see a familiar red figure

"Peter" she gasped

**Booster**

Yellow engine pistons appeared spinning above him, they positioned vertically and slammed against the ground shattering the red armor, changing his look.

Peter was now bright yellow with metal plating on his chest, back, arms and legs with blue light glowing on his visor before metal blinders covered it.

He is now Accel…Booster!

* * *

><p>I felt the power course through my body, smiled feeling the power of booster. I ran forward and the turbine on my back powered up letting me feel body jolt at the sudden increase of speed and the jets on my feet flared sending me up.<p>

I took Derflinger when I saw Wardes above me, I slashed the dragon's neck killing the creature and kicked the man to his death.

'Goodbye and good riddance' I smirked reaching the flying airship

* * *

><p>Wardes was panicking as he falls, but then he remembered the Gaia memory in his coat, it will save him and give the man to reach his full power.<p>

**Rocket**

* * *

><p>I got rid of the men around me as I landed on the deck, most of the rebels from Albion are falling to the ground I entered the insides of the ship to see a man sitting on a makeshift throne wearing priest-like clothing smiling at me with his right hand covered by his left hand.<p>

"Cromwell I presume" the man nodded "then I need to take that ring from you"

"You want it" the man smiled "then try and take it!"

He pointed the ring at me and the jewel was shining brightly

"Ugh" I struggled feeling the ring's magic affect me "coward!"

"This is power young man" Cromwell smirked "you should be honored to see it in front of your eyes"

I growled at him for being too dependent on the ring, in fact… I was _so_ furious that I stood up surprising him. I stepped forward fighting the magic controlling my body. I almost got through and was a few feet away almost reaching to the ring.

**Ka-boom**!

The ship rocked by the explosion, the magic holding me was gone and I was able to get my body move freely again

"It seems that your ship is going to crash now" I smirked

I was about to move out but Cromwell's arms snared my legs

"Please save me!" he pleaded

I looked down to the pitiful man scared for his life and it angered me

"Save you?" I questioned "GET REAL!"

**Bam!**

I punched him in the face and ran out to the to see a monster covered in metal, it had a conic head, metallic padding was on his right arm and left leg since there were thrusters covering them

"Gandalf" Wardes' voice spoke from the creature "_I'll_ be the on to kill you"

'Seems like Wardes has one last trick left' I scoffed at his desperate attempt "Let's see if you can _really_ beat me!"

I jumped of the ship and flew towards my target and the Rocket Dopant did the same.

* * *

><p>Tabitha used her wind spells to divert the cannonballs being fired at them and Kirche used her fire spells to burn the wooden surface, Louise was looking around for Peter. The young girl was feeling worried for him since he flew to the sky.<p>

But when they got higher something fast flew past them, surprising Sylphid and the girls

"What was _that_?!" Louise eyed the flying object

"Wardes" Tabitha replied

'Wardes?' Kirche hummed then her eyes widen "darling!"

* * *

><p>I clashed with the Dopant many times, I was getting winded feeling the doubt take me<p>

'He's really using the memory to it's full potential' I shook my head 'I must fight him and win… I will stop him, I WILL WIN!'

My left hand was shining through even though it's covered up. I smiled at that, it seems that the runes showed it's potential as well

"Time to _end_ this!"

"Ready when you are partner"

I flew up to the sky, opened the engine blade and placed the Unicorn memory inside

**Unicorn Maximum Drive**

The engine blade was surrounded by clear cone energy ready to pierce anything, I threw my weapon to the air, flew higher and dropped down pushing the weapon with my feet.

Wardes saw what I was doing and he came up with the same idea, his body started change into a rocket and flew straight at me with all his power

'Your not the only one' I held onto the clutch reaching the limits of my upgraded memory

**Booster Maximum Drive**

All the thrusters on my body flared up pushing me faster through the speed of sound

"TASTE YOUR LOSS MONSTER!"

While Peter and Wardes prepared their final assault, Louise's eyes went blank, she felt herself a strange power.

* * *

><p>The girl stood up from her seat while Kirche panicked and held her in place to not make her fall. Louise started to chant a spell while she held her wand out, after finishing the spell bright light covered the sky signaling the end of the war.<p>

Louise groaned a bit, when she got up she saw that the room was marble instead of wood

'How did I get here?"

"Louise!"

The girl was surprised to see Henrietta hug her tightly

"I'm so glad that you're awake!" The princess smiled brightly

Louise stayed quiet for a few seconds until she realized it

"The war!" she gasped "what happened?!"

"Relax Louise" Henrietta gestured "the war is finished" she then hummed "I wonder if Peter is alright?"

"Peter!"

Louise jumped out of bed and dashed out of the room leaving the princess inside

"Was is something I said?" Henrietta blinked

* * *

><p>The girl ran out the halls and stopped in front of the door, but before she went in, she heard voices<p>

"How do I look darling?" Kirche's voice asked

"Good as always Kirche" Peter's voice replied

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed wearing a tuxedo that Kirche ordered for me today, the girl was wearing a slim form fitting dress that showed her curves with the straps on her shoulders<p>

"How do look darling?" she asked

"Good as always Kirche I smiled

**Wham!**

We looked at the door with Louise outside

"Oh hi Lou-oof!" I couldn't finish when she tackled to the bed

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Louise cried with tears streaming down her cheeks "why didn't you leave after I fired you!?"

I smiled at her while rubbing her back "I can't actually leave you behind when you're in danger"

"Oh Louise" Kirche sighed "would you please let go of darling, you're ruining his clothes"

After hearing Kirche's voice she jumped back pointing a shaking finger at Kirche

"I-I will not allow this wedding ceremony to be engaged!" Louise shook in anger

"Wedding ceremony?" I blinked

Kirche did the same but the smiled and jumped to my back

"That's a great idea!" the girl smiled "after the awarding ceremony let's get married"

"Awarding ceremony?" Louise now blinked

I explained to her that after the war, Henrietta decided to award those who bravely went against Reconquista

Louise's eyes widened and ran back to her getting ready for that, while I was alone to deal with Kirche's advances

* * *

><p>Inside the throne room there were court officials, and guards at the sides while Guiche, Tabitha, Kirche, Louise and me are waiting for the princess to arrive. I couldn't help that most eyes are on me…<p>

I couldn't actually blame them, I'm not really a noble of any kind I was just someone that came out of nowhere and helped the princess in stopping this war… all-in-all I was the odd one

The doors opened revealing the princess herself with two women behind her; one was holding her majesty's scepter, while the other was carrying a pillow with medals above it.

Henrietta smiled as she walked toward us she stopped with Guiche first…

"Guiche de Gramont" Henrietta smiled as she pinned the medal on him "you have made your ancestors proud by aiding us"

The blond mage beamed as the princess praised him

"Tabitha de Chevalier Ivaldi" Henrietta placed the medal on her dress "you have helped us in our time of need and we're grateful to you"

The young girl nodded with her cheeks turning slightly red

"Kirche Agusta Fredricha von Anhat Zerbst" the princess pinned her medal "Germania and your family would be proud of your accomplishments"

The Germanian smiled happily as Henrietta moved to her childhood friend

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere" she smiled to her as the princess pinned the medal "you have been blessed with a gift by the founder, may it help in the future"

Louise smiled so wide that it was like she had been saving it for this moment

"Peter Lionheart" Henrietta spoke with utmost sincerity as she pinned the medal on my shirt "you may have come here unexpectedly, but you have helped Tristain by stopping the war before it could spread through the kingdom"

I nodded at her as she clasped her hands on mine surprising everyone

"I hope that you will continue protecting us from the dangers ahead"

I nodded at her words while she presented us as the heroes of Tristain, Everyone was cheering loudly

Whether this world is filled with more danger or not…

This is my home now…

* * *

><p>End of season 1<p>

Author's Notes:

Finally finished with the 1st season, HOORAY!

Okay you might be wondering if I will be separating the stories…I'm not. The story will be continued on.

But it will be on hold since this story and it had me forget some other stories

So for now enjoy the alternate version of the final battle of this chapter

* * *

><p><strong>W vs. Wardes<strong>

I pulled myself out of the broken plane, I looked at the wrecked machine and sighed

"There goes my dream of flying the machine"

But then Kirche tackled me to the ground

"Oh Darling" she whimpered "I thought I lost you"

"ZERBST!" Louise screamed as I saw coming at us "Let go of him this instant!"

"It's okay Kirche" I reasoned "I'm fine"

The girl pulled away from as I stood up and looked to the sky in anger

"Got anything to get back up there, partner?" my right eye blinked

I thought about it for a second and slapped myself for not having it sooner

"Oh I'm an idiot" I pulled out my stagphone and entered the code

**Honk! Honk!**

The Revolgarry came to view and it opened revealing the Hardboilder inside I closed my buckle, pulled out the memories and replaced them

**Heat Trigger**

The 2 halves of my body changed from green and violet to red and blue, I jumped on my ride and the back half changed from a green wheel to a pair of red wings

"I'll see you girls in the sky!" I shouted as I prepared my trigger magnum to fight against Wardes

I flew past him surprising the man as I fired a barrage of small fireballs at him

"Gandalf!" he growled

"Let's see if you can take the heat _Windy_"

I pulled out the trigger memory and placed it inside my gun and pushed the barrel up

**Trigger Maximum Drive**

I stood up from my and aimed my gun at Wardes

"Trigger…EXPLOSION!"

I fired a stream of flame at him, like I predicted he jumped off his dragon and falls to his doom

I sat back down my machine and flew to the airship aiming to get that ring from Cromwell, but as I got closer a volley of cannonballs were flying at me. I dodged and swerved around the cannon fire, Tabitha came in and diverted the metal balls and Kirche using her fire spell to melt the cannons on the ship

"Thanks girls" I smiled but it fell when I heard something familiar

**Rocket**

A stream of smoke flew by us, I can already tell who is the Rocket Dopant

"Wardes" I looked back at the girls "You will take care of the ship, I'll fight Wardes myself"

Tabitha nodded and rode her dragon to distract the airship while I fly up to face my enemy

I looked at Wardes with disgust "So you finally snapped huh?"

"I will be the one to finish you" the Dopant replied

I was shocked that Wardes was shape shifting, and before long he looked like an actual rocket. I barely dodged the attack and decided to go full assault myself, I closed my driver and replaced the Trigger memory with Metal

**Heat Metal**

The two halves of my body changed and I followed Wardes to the clouds and looked at him from above

"Let's end this" I grinned

"Agreed"

I pulled out my Metal memory and placed it in my Metal shaft

**Metal Maximum Drive**

Wardes changed into his Rocket form and dashed at me with all his might

I held my weapon tightly as one end ignited with heavy flame

"Metal Branding!"

The two us clashed which resulted in a big bang

**Boom!**

I slumped back onto my seat feeling exhausted

"You okay Peter?" Derf asked

"I'm good" I replied in pants "just tired for the moment"

Just then I saw a bright light in the sky, I partially covered my eyes with my left hand

"It seems like Louise finally found her element huh partner?" Derf laughed

"That's right" I smiled 'welcome to the world of respect, Louise the void'

* * *

><p>And that's that<p> 


End file.
